


No hay huevos

by shiro_with_blueberries



Category: Original Work
Genre: BL, Español, Gay, Homosexual, M/M, Spanish, heteros, homofobia, instituto, labita22, nohomo, ungaunga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_with_blueberries/pseuds/shiro_with_blueberries
Summary: Jackson y Ryan son dos adolescentes normales, con una amistad normal y una vida normal que cualquier persona de su edad podría llevar. Pero, a veces, los impulsos son irrefrenables, y todo el mundo sabe que poca gente hay sobre la faz de la tierra que pueda resistirse a un "No hay huevos". Un intento de apuesta cambiaría por completo su amistad, sus pensamientos y la batalla silenciosa que mantenían por el corazón de Laura.Esto es un intento de crítica hacia el unga-unguismo de los cishet machos de hoy día. Espero haber conseguido mi propósito y que disfrutéis leyendo. Gracias.AVISO: Contiene spoilers IMPORTANTES de mis otros oneshots "Hijo del mar" y "Sangre de fresa". Si planeas leerlos, recomiendo que lo hagas antes.Y, sí, hay situaciones basadas en hechos reales. Cualquier problema me lo puedes comunicar pacíficamente.





	1. Ni por un millón

Jackson y Ryan eran las perlas más brillantes del último año de instituto. Irónicamente hablando, claro está. Ambos eran un desastre importante: en clase no hacían más que llamar la atención y sacar malas notas, nadie se explicaba cómo habían llegado hasta el último curso; fuera del ámbito escolar, tan solo se metían en líos y se buscaban problemas, pero siempre salían limpios de todo; los fines de semana, por supuesto, se los pasaban de fiesta, en las cuales no les faltaba nunca alguna chica con la cual pasarlo bien, y no le tenían que rendir cuentas a nadie. Se conocieron al comenzar el instituto, y desde entonces se volvieron inseparables. Donde estaba uno, estaba el otro, aunque tan solo fuera para seguirle el rollo o reírle las gracias. Parecía una de esas amistades a las que simplemente te acostumbras, de las que se consolidan solas y siguen hasta siempre. Aunque esa amistad tenía su punto débil también. Un punto débil de largos cabellos del color del oro y ojos claros como el mismo cielo llamado Laura.  
La conocieron a ella casi al mismo tiempo que se conocieron ellos. Era una chica muy amable pero con carácter, increíblemente atractiva y que siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas para decir. Por mucho que cada fin de semana tuvieran algún lío tonto, ella siempre sería la que tendría el primer puesto en el corazón de ambos. Pero eso, claro está, podía conllevar problemas, así que decidieron hacer una promesa: ninguno de los dos podía tocarla. Era un pacto irrompible que ambos cumplieron durante esos años juntos. Así que todo estaba bien.

  
-¡Si os besáis os doy cinco pavos a cada uno!

  
Hasta ese día en el que hicieron una salida escolar, en el autocar de vuelta. Jackson, el de pelo castaño y peinado desenfadadamente, miró con asco a esa chica que les sonreía desde el asiento de al lado.

  
-¿Qué cojones dices? ¿Por qué voy a besar a éste?- señaló con el pulgar al chico que estaba al lado de la ventana, de pelo negro peinado hacia atrás y más corto por los lados, lo cual dejaba que se vieran un par de piercings en su oreja derecha.

  
-Pues por el dinero, claro está- contestó la chica.

  
-¿Que me has visto cara de puta o algo?- añadió Ryan, molesto.

  
Para ese entonces, mágicamente todas las miradas de su alrededor ya se habían posado sobre ellos.

  
-¡Vamos! ¡Sois el ship oficial del curso!

  
Los chicos se miraron, sin entender lo que decía. Luego la volvieron a mirar, con la misma expresión confusa pero ofendida al mismo tiempo. Miraron de reojo a Laura, que hacía claros esfuerzos por no hacer caso a la situación desde unas filas más atrás. Seguro que se avergonzaba de ser su amiga en esos momentos.

  
-No sé qué es eso, pero ni de coña- concluyó Ryan, entrecerrando sus ojos grises con desconfianza y asco.

  
-Estoy de acuerdo- le secundó Jackson.

  
-¿Y si lo subo a diez para cada uno?

  
Silencio. Ryan le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro a Jackson con el dorso de la mano, aunque éste no se giró.

  
-Tío que son diez pavos.

  
El otro sí que se dio la vuelta de golpe esa vez para mirar a su amigo con incredulidad.

  
-¿¡En serio te lo estás planteando!?

  
-¡Joder, tío, que solo es un beso de nada por diez pavos!

  
La expresión de asco de Jackson se multiplicó por mil al escuchar esas palabras.

  
-¿¡Qué coño dices!? Te han lavado el cerebro- se alejó de él todo lo que el asiento le permitió mientras Ryan rodaba los ojos-. ¡Profe! ¡Profe, ayuda!

  
-Eres un exagerado- dijo el azabache mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

  
La profesora acudió de inmediato, con cara de cansancio al saber que se trataba de Jackson.

  
-¿Qué quieres, Jackson?

  
-¡Ryan me quiere besar!

  
-¡Yo no quiero besarte, pedazo de anormal!

  
-¡Vosotros!- ambos se callaron ante la potente voz de la maestra-. ¡Que sea la última vez que me hacéis levantarme en el autocar para una tontería como esta!

  
-Pero si yo no he hecho nada.

  
-¡Silencio!- y vaya que si Ryan se calló de golpe ante su mirada de advertencia.

  
La profesora se volvió a su sitio mientras su problemática compañera se reía ruidosamente. Ryan se apoyó en la ventana y Jackson cerró sus ojos negros mientras se apoyaba en el reposabrazos y seguía manteniendo las distancias con su amigo. No pasó demasiado rato hasta que Jackson volvió a la normalidad, pero se tuvo que aguantar porque Ryan seguía de morros, y seguiría así durante todo el trayecto. El de pelo castaño no lo entendía muy bien, pero al final se acabó durmiendo, así que no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar.  
De todas maneras, ese día era viernes, y los viernes se sale. Así que cuando se despidieron, Jackson se encargó de recordárselo.

  
-Quedamos donde siempre, ¿no?

  
-Ya.

  
¿Seguía enfadado? Jackson ni siquiera sabía por qué. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia su casa para prepararse. No negaría que no le había dado vueltas al cabreo de su amigo durante todo el rato. Es decir, no entendía qué motivos podría tener. ¿Era porque había llamado a la profe? ¿O porque había gritado que Ryan le quería besar? Bueno, la verdad era que vería factible que se cabreara por alguna de esas cosas, pero aún así lo encontraba excesivo.

  
Pero eso no le privaría de pasárselo bien. A pesar de que su amigo seguía muy cortante con él, bebió y bailó hasta la saciedad. Le encantaba ese ambiente: música, gente bailando por todas partes, chicas que le venían a tirar la caña casi por turnos... eso era buena vida. Hasta cierto momento de la noche, en el que perdió de vista a Laura y a Ryan. Intentó no darle demasiada importancia, pero hacía mucho rato que no los veía. Al final, decidió salir de la discoteca para probar suerte.

  
Y sí que tuvo suerte, relativamente. En la calle de en frente, pudo ver claramente cómo Ryan y Laura se estaban liando a vista de todos, sin ningún tapujo. Se quedó paralizado en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con ellos. Sintió cómo su sangre hervía. No podía creer que su mejor amigo le hubiera apuñalado de esa manera tan descarada, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que había hecho. Miró a ambos lados de la carretera y cruzó de inmediato. Su expresión denotaba enfado puro, no solo porque se hubiera liado con Laura, sino también porque había ignorado su promesa irrompible, creada por el bien de su amistad.

  
Cuando llegó hasta ellos, les tomó del hombro a cada uno y separó el beso sin pensarlo. Sus amigos estaban confusos, pero él sólo se centró en el fuerte olor a alcohol. Provenía de Laura. Ryan estaba en mucho mejor estado, aunque había bebido también.

  
-Perdona, Laura, le tengo que decir un par de cosas a Ryan.

  
Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera reaccionar, Jackson ya había tomado con fuerza la muñeca de Ryan para conducirle hacia la vuelta de la esquina, a lo que él no opuso resistencia, tal vez por el par de copas que llevaba encima que le hicieron perder los reflejos. Una vez fuera del alcance de la vista de Laura, Jackson se giró y empujó por el hombro a su amigo hasta apresarlo contra la pared. No sabía si habría reaccionado de esa forma tan agresiva e impulsiva si no hubiera estado bajo los efectos del alcohol, aunque fueran pocos, pero seguramente no habría distado demasiado.

  
-¿¡Qué coño haces, Ryan!?- le gritó con rabia, a lo que el otro respondió girando la cara y cerrando los ojos, como si le molestara el sonido.

  
-¿Qué hago de qué?

  
Estaba claro que sobrio, lo que se dice sobrio, tampoco estaba. Pero eso no era excusa. Le soltó el hombro con fuerza y abrió los brazos para intentar hacerle razonar.

  
-¡Nuestra promesa, tío! ¡Te estabas liando con Laura!

  
-Aaah- Ryan hizo como que se acordaba en ese momento-. Eso. Es que he pensado que si ella se quiere liar conmigo, yo no soy nadie para negárselo.

  
Entonces Jackson señaló con la mano hacia la dirección en la que supuestamente se ubicaba Laura.

  
-Pero, ¿Tú te escuchas? ¿¡Acaso has visto cómo va Laura!? Seguramente ni siquiera sabía que eras tú.

  
Ryan rodó los ojos y se echó su pelo negro hacia atrás. Mientras mantenía una mano en su nuca, le devolvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

  
-En la guerra y en el amor, todo vale.

  
Los ojos negros de Jackson se abrieron con incredulidad. En realidad le dolía que se estuviera comportando así. Seguramente, con unos cuantos grados más de alcohol en sus venas, ese habría sido el momento en el que se hubiera tirado a darle su merecido.

  
-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Tan poco te importa nuestra ami-?- de repente, una idea fugaz cruzó por su mente y detuvo sus palabras. Dejó salir un grito ahogado lleno de ofensa, dando por válida su conclusión-. ¿Esto es porque estás enfadado?

  
Ryan frunció el ceño, sin comprender exactamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

  
-¿Qué charlas tú ahora?

  
-¡No me lo puedo creer!- ignoró por completo la confusión de su amigo-. ¡No sé ni por qué estás enfadado!

  
-Pero si no estoy enfadado, subnormal. Lo he hecho porque me ha dado la gana y punto.

  
Jackson clavó la mirada en Ryan con advertencia, y Ryan entendió que no era la mejor manera de expresarlo. Aunque ahora las dudas del de pelo castaño se iban hacia otro lugar.

  
-Ahora me dirás que no estabas cabreado.

  
El azabache se cruzó de brazos con un suspiro. Jackson le tuvo que insistir un poco más.

  
-¿Por qué?

  
Unos segundos de silencio pasaron hasta que Ryan descruzó sus brazos y le habló recriminatoriamente.

  
-¡Eran diez euros, tío!

  
A Jackson casi se le cae la mandíbula al escuchar esas palabras.

  
-¿Vas en serio?

  
-¡Diez euros! ¡Por una tontería!- insistió el otro.

  
-¡Pero es que no besaría a un tío ni por un millón!- exclamó, como si fuera lo más obvio. Ryan soltó el aire de sus pulmones, rogando por paciencia.

  
-¿Tanto te interesa mantener tu orgullo de machito?

  
-¿Y a ti tanto te interesa ganar diez pavos? ¿Tanto que te has cabreado conmigo por eso?

  
Ryan se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

  
-No entiendo por qué las tías se pueden besar sin que nadie piense que son lesbianas, pero si dos tíos se besan ya todo el mundo se piensa que son maricones- comentó, más como si fuera una reflexión propia.

  
-¿A qué cojones viene eso?- tragó saliva antes de pronunciar sus siguientes palabras, aunque no estuvieran sustentadas en ninguna de las afirmaciones de su amigo-. No... no serás tú gay, ¿no?

  
Ryan se cabreó de verdad tan solo por el simple planteamiento de esa pregunta. Avanzó un par de pasos para encararse a Jackson, que no se movió ni un ápice en consecuencia.

  
-¿Qué voy a ser yo marica, gilipollas?- le hirió tan solo que lo pensara. Ahora era su turno de atacar. Tomó aire para tranquilizarse y, acto seguido, sonrió de lado-. Lo que pasa es que no hay huevos a besarme porque tienes miedo de que te guste y te vuelvas gay.

  
A Jackson se le inflaron las narices con esa declaración tan consistente, que rozaba el tono de burla. Pues claro que no tenía miedo de que le gustara. Estaba claro que no le iba a gustar. No sabía cómo podía si quiera cuestionarse el que se pudiera hacer gay. Le cogió del cuello del abrigo con enfado y se acercó a él, amenazante.

  
-Repítelo si te atreves.

  
Ryan separó sus palabras exageradamente, buscando provocar a su amigo.

  
-No. Hay. Huevos.

  
Ryan estaba seguro de que no lo haría. Habría apostado su alma a que no se atrevería a hacerlo. No había dinero de por medio, y no ganaba nada haciéndolo, pero olvidaba que la mente del hombre suele funcionar cuando pones en duda su hombría y valentía, así que su sonrisa fue borrada por los labios de su amigo, que se estamparon contra los suyos con fuerza. A penas duró tres segundos en los cuales no le dio tiempo a sentir nada, tan solo a abrir los ojos de par en par, hasta que reaccionó y le cogió de las manos para apartarse con brusquedad. Nada más hacerlo, comenzó a limpiarse los labios con insistencia con la manga de su abrigo, como si estuvieran sucios. Su expresión no podría expresar más desagrado. Aún así, miró a Jackson mientras se seguía limpiando, y vio su leve sonrisa satisfecha. Dejó caer su brazo. Jackson dejó de sonreír. Tan solo se miraban.

  
Tal vez era por el alcohol que corría por su interior, o puede que por la intensidad del momento, o tal vez no había ningún motivo en realidad, pero ambos volvieron a actuar, esta vez sin hablar. Después de mirarse, de que el vaho saliera de sus bocas y de dejar pasar unos segundos, se acercaron de nuevo. Esta vez Ryan le tomó de la nuca, y Jackson le acercó por la espalda. Sus labios se unieron de nuevo y se empezaron a mover casi de inmediato. No pensaban, tan solo actuaban. Ni siquiera sabían si les gustaba esa sensación. Pero antes de que sus lenguas se pudieran tocar, ambos tomaron consciencia de la situación y se apartaron, como si se hubieran leído la mente y ahora todo contacto les ardiera en la piel. Sus respiraciones ahora se podían escuchar claramente, y sus pupilas no se atrevían a cruzarse. Ninguno de los dos era lo suficientemente valiente como para hablar. Pero al final no quedó más remedio, y Jackson tomó la palabra con un hilo de voz.

  
-Voy a... llevar a Laura a casa.

  
-S-sí, será lo mejor.

  
No dijeron nada más. Jackson huyó de la situación y Ryan se quedó estático en el sitio, mirando hacia el suelo. Necesitaría beber un poco más aquella noche.  
Por supuesto, a partir de ese momento las cosas entre ellos cambiaron un poco, por no decir radicalmente. Ninguno de los dos se acordaba demasiado bien de lo que ocurrió, pero sí del hecho de que se besaron, eso no había problema en recordarlo. La cosa es que cada uno tenía la versión que más le convenía en mente. Ambos tenían una cosa clara:  
"Mi mejor amigo es gay y le gusto porque me besó"

  
Llegó el viernes siguiente, y no se habían atrevido a intercambiar ni una sola palabra. Se sentaban cada uno en un extremo de la clase, pasaban el recreo sin ni siquiera mirarse y evitaban incluso cruzarse por los pasillos. Tenían miedo de cualquier contacto, aunque fuera mínimo, y de la simple existencia de la posibilidad de que ese borroso beso se repitiera. Su distanciamiento, por supuesto, no pasó desapercibido. Todo el mundo sabía que algo había ocurrido, pero si les preguntaban, ellos simplemente cambiaban de tema sutilmente. Que el dúo fantástico del último año se rompiera de repente llamó la atención de Laura también. Más que la de ninguna otra persona, de hecho. Pero ella no se rendiría como el resto, ella decidió actuar.

  
En un cambio de clase, se acercó a Jackson por la espalda con una radiante sonrisa. Le despeinó mientras decía su apodo con un tono agudo.  
-¡Jackie!- se rió al ver cómo éste se colocaba bien el pelo de inmediato-. ¿Esta noche salimos, no?

  
El moreno contestó mientras se seguía retocando el cabello con el ceño fruncido.

  
-¿Estás segura? Tal y como acabaste la otra noche... ¿En serio no te acuerdas de nada?

  
-¡Que no, joder!- le dijo con molestia, como si hubiera repetido lo mismo infinidad de veces. Empezaba a pensar que había algo que debía recordar-. Pero esta noche controlo, en serio.

  
-Ya- contestó el chico con los ojos entrecerrados con desconfianza.

  
Ella rodó los ojos, pero luego recordó su propósito y volvió a su actitud inicial.

  
-De todas maneras, tengo algo muy importante que decirte. ¿Vendrías a clase como... diez minutos después de última hora?

  
Eso puso al chico alerta. El tono de voz dulce que había empleado su amiga, al igual de la manera en la que le mantenía la mirada, le llevaron a sacar ciertas conclusiones. Tal vez era su oportunidad, ya que la promesa de castidad en relación a Laura estaba más que rota. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces.

  
-Sí, claro que sí.

  
La rubia sonrió con satisfacción.

  
-Perfecto.

  
Le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro y siguió su camino, dejando al chico con una sonrisa boba y un montón de ideas en la cabeza.  
"Demasiado fácil," pensó Laura "los tíos piensan con el rabo".

  
Y, así, Jackson huyó al baño para hacer tiempo hasta la hora acordada. No dejó de arreglarse frente al espejo en todo el tiempo. Estaba más que perfecto, como de costumbre. Miró la hora en su móvil por millonésima vez y el corazón se le disparó al ver que ya era la hora. Salió con paso firme de los baños para hombres y anduvo de la misma manera hasta su aula. La puerta estaba cerrada. Suspiró para coger fuerzas antes de entrar y, finalmente, lo hizo. Una vez dentro, buscó a Laura con la mirada. Pero, para su sorpresa, tan solo su amigo de cabellos negros y ojos grises, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su sudadera y sentado encima de una mesa, fue lo único que encontró.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- su interrogación llevaba además cierto tono de molestia y preocupación.

  
Ryan subió la mirada, y automáticamente su expresión cambió a una confusa, además de molesta también. Se levantó de la mesa de inmediato.

  
-No, ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?

  
Iban a empezar a discutir, pero pararon al escuchar un portazo bastante fuerte a espaldas de Jackson, ya que centraron toda su atención en éste. Se miraron, de nuevo, sin entender qué estaba pasando. Todo cobró sentido cuando escucharon la voz de Laura al otro lado.

  
-¡No vais a salir de aquí hasta que habléis como personas!

  
El castaño parpadeó un par de veces, mientras intentaba relacionar conceptos y llegar a una conclusión.

  
-Venga, tía, estás de coña, ¿no?- se acercó a la puerta para tomar el pomo, pero al intentar empujarlo hacia abajo, se percató de que era imposible. Lo intentó un par de veces más, hasta que entendió lo que era más que obvio-. ¿¡Nos has encerrado!?

  
Ryan se acercó también, alarmado, aunque siempre manteniendo las distancias con Jackson. Escucharon un repiqueteo metálico desde el exterior, producido por las llaves de su libertad, que se agitaban alegremente entre los dedos de la chica.

  
-Es la única solución que he encontrado.

  
-¿Y eso sí que es de persona?- preguntó Ryan con incredulidad. No sabía dónde había quedado esa perfecta y... cuerda Laura.

  
-A grandes males, grandes remedios. Ya podéis empezar. Cuando acabéis, me lo decís, que yo andaré por aquí.

  
Lo que ellos no sabían es que no tenía intención alguna de separar su oreja de la puerta.

  
A partir de ahí, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada dentro del aula. Ryan se metió las manos en los bolsillos de nuevo y desvió la mirada, y Jackson se cruzó de brazos, golpeando uno de ellos con su índice con nerviosismo. Ambos estaban tensos. Si no querían hablar normalmente, menos querían hacerlo sobre eso. Ninguno de los dos cedería. Ambos estaban molestos, aunque no supieran dar razones suficientes para estarlo. Al final, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo mentalmente, se miraron y hablaron de manera recriminatoria al mismo tiempo.

  
-¿Por qué me besaste?

  
Ambos, también a la vez, hicieron un gesto incrédulo y ofendido, ahogando un grito.

  
-¡Yo no te besé! ¿Que no me besaste? ¡No!

  
Se escuchó un fuerte golpe desde la puerta, como una patada o un puñetazo.

  
-¡Sois ridículos!

  
Ambos se callaron de inmediato. Laura estaba escuchando. Por algún motivo no parecía sorprendida, pero ahora sabía lo del beso. ¿Qué pensaría de ellos ahora? Ambos podían prácticamente visualizar sus oportunidades con ella marcharse bien lejos hasta desaparecer. Se miraron con el más puro odio, y de sus pupilas casi saltaron chispas.  
-¡Esto es una mierda!- exclamó Jackson, al mismo tiempo que alzaba los brazos con desesperación-. ¿Por qué nunca me has dicho que eres gay?

  
-¡Que no soy gay!- contestó Ryan-. ¡Tú eres gay!

  
-No, imbécil, yo no soy marica.

  
-¿Que no? Madre mía. Te digo yo a ti que sí.

  
Un sonido se volvió a escuchar desde fuera. Era Laura, que se golpeó la cara con la mano al escuchar esa frase tan inoportuna. Los chicos la ignoraron.

  
-Si no eres gay, ¿a qué coño vino ese beso?- insistió Jackson en sus afirmaciones.

  
Ryan dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones. Se masajeó la frente con la mano y al final intentó hablar de un modo más calmado.

  
-Mira, tú no recuerdas qué ocurrió, y yo tampoco me acuerdo de una mierda, así que, ¿por qué no lo dejamos en empate?

  
-¿En empate? ¿Ahora es una competición por ver quién es el maricón?

  
La respuesta era afirmativa, por mucho que Jackson intentara recriminárselo a Ryan como si fuera su culpa.

  
-Me refiero a que simplemente olvidemos lo que pasó y punto- bajó la mirada, con algo de vergüenza-. Y... perdón por lo de Laura. No debí haberlo hecho.

  
Jackson siguió con los labios fruncidos y el rostro serio por unos segundos más, pero recordó todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Todos los viajes, las salidas, las noches de fiesta, compartir algunos secretos y poner a parir a unos cuantos subnormales... infinidad de recuerdos que podían simplemente borrarse del mapa por una tontería. No era lo que quería, por muy incómodo que pudiera estar en esos momentos junto a él.

  
-...Venga- cedió al final y le tendió la mano-. Yo olvido, tú olvidas.

  
Ryan le devolvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa. Le dio la mano con fuerza y se acercaron para darse un par de palmaditas en la espalda. Ambos se sentían aliviados por volver a tener a su mejor amigo, aunque tan solo les hubiera faltado una semana. Laura sonreía con satisfacción desde el otro lado. Aunque les hubiera dejado entrever su lado más real, siempre podía maquillarlo con un poco de "lo hice por vuestro bien". De momento, era feliz con que esos dos idiotas volvieran a ser dos idiotas juntos. Ahora todo estaría bien, se olvidarían de lo sucedido y eso quedaría en una simple anécdota al fondo del cajón de sus recuerdos.

  
A no ser que tampoco hubiera huevos a olvidar.


	2. Preferiría morirme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: Un poco de... de mature content. Que no es nada eh, nada de escándalos. Venga, disfrutadlo.  
> AVISO 2: Aqió sale un personaje de mi one-shot "Hijo del mar". No es esencial haberlo leído pero mira hace gracia.

La misma noche de su reconciliación, Jackson dejó de lado eso que dijo de que no iba a beber, porque en esta ocasión lo necesitaba. Quería que el alcohol contribuyera a olvidar malas experiencias, así que no se puso freno, y lo mismo hizo Ryan, por los mismos motivos sin saberlo. No tardaron nada en perderse de vista entre la multitud, pero poco o nada les importaba.

Ahora el de cabello azabache tenía la vista fijada en una chica, que no dejaba de bailar mientras miraba en su dirección, y él no tenía planes de ignorarla. Ya la conocía de vista, y seguramente habrían hablado por algún amigo en común. Ni siquiera se percató del momento en que empezaron a bailar juntos, excesivamente pegados. Lo normal en ese lugar, vamos. Tampoco podría asegurar el momento en que fue arrastrado hasta cerca de los baños, ni cuando empezaron a liarse. Definitivamente, se había pasado con la bebida.

Y seguramente ese sería el motivo también de lo que le ocurrió después. No lograba encontrar otra explicación a la mala pasada que le iba a hacer su mente. Cuando la chica pasó las manos por su cintura, sin querer, recordó. Recordó cómo Jackson hizo lo mismo, y cómo le besaba de una manera que no pudo ni quiso recordar estando sobrio, y cómo comenzó a jadear por un beso tan simple como lo había sido ese. Se separó de la chica con brusquedad, asustado ante tales imágenes en su cabeza. Ella, obviamente, se molestó.

-¿De qué vas?- su expresión denotaba un claro enfado, y Ryan se percató en ese momento del claro rechazo que le había mostrado a la chica de repente y sin ni siquiera saberlo.

-Perdón.

-¿Perdón?- la chica resopló-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes novia? No quiero problemas.

-¿Novia? No, no. Es solo...

-¿Qué?- la chica le instó a hablar.

No sabía ni siquiera él lo que le había pasado, así que no encontraba la manera de darle una explicación. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que la semana pasada besó a su mejor amigo y ahora por algún motivo se había puesto a recordarlo?

-Es solo que soy gilipollas- acabo contestando, y en realidad era la respuesta real que halló.

-Anda, mira, en eso estamos de acuerdo.

La chica le apartó para largarse de nuevo a la pista. A él no le dio tiempo ni a intentar hacer que se detuviera. Se cubrió la frente con la mano y se la masajeó mientras cerraba los ojos y soltaba el aire de sus pulmones. Debía salir de ahí, aunque fuera para irse a un bar y seguir bebiendo.

Jackson, por su parte, como alguien le dijo que su fiel escudero se había ido, además sin avisar, tampoco tardó demasiado en irse. Se estaba aburriendo, y más sin Ryan, y como tampoco le llamó la atención ninguna chica, simplemente desapareció del mapa. Logró orientarse entre las sombras de la noche a duras penas, ya que la cabeza le daba vueltas y no había nadie que le acompañara. Se iba apoyando con la mano en los muros de ladrillos y los barrotes de las ventanas, solo por si acaso. Milagrosamente, llegó a su casa, y con otro milagro que acompañaba al primero, logró abrir las dos puertas que se interponían entre él y su hogar. Trató de no hacer ruido, puesto que sus padres y su hermana estaban durmiendo. Si tuviera pasta, como Ryan, podría largarse de allí o tener un piso para él solo, pero de momento tendría que cerrar las puertas a cámara lenta y andar de puntillas las madrugadas del fin de semana.

Cuando se desplomó en su cama, sintió un enorme alivio. Se acurrucó entre las sábanas y, con una pequeña sonrisa, satisfecha, se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Aunque, para su sorpresa, aquella noche volvió a despertarse. Sintió un movimiento a sus espaldas, pero no le dio tiempo a girarse cuando su boca fue cubierta por una mano. Sintió un susurro cálido de una voz conocida en su oreja.

-No grites. Soy yo.

¿Ryan? No entendía qué estaba haciendo ahí. Unas cuantas preguntas se amontonaron en sus pensamientos, y no las iba a dejar ahí. Apartó su mano y se sentó para hablarle seriamente, aunque con un tono bajo.

-¿Cómo has entrado?

-¿Qué más da?

No podía ver su expresión en la oscuridad, pero le sonaba como si estuviera sonriendo. Era extraño. Tanteó en su mesita para coger el móvil y desbloquearlo, iluminando así a su amigo y confirmando sus sospechas. Más que eso, tenía un aspecto raro. Tan solo llevaba una camiseta blanca muy grande y la ropa interior, y su pelo, normalmente peinado hacia atras, caía por su frente hasta rozarle las pestañas. No era normal verle así. Y con esa sonrisa. De rodillas, en su cama.

-¿Q-qué haces, tío?

Pudo ver cómo extendía su mano hasta coger el móvil para bloquearlo, y les dejaba de nuevo en la más opaca oscuridad. Volvió a hablar con ese tono que le ponía los pelos de punta, pero esta vez se pasó de la ralla, ya que le empujó lentamente por el hombro hacia atrás para que se tumbara y poder recostarse él a su lado.

-No podía dejar de pensar en ti.

Jackson no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se intentó levantar de golpe, pero Ryan le puso un inamovible brazo en su trayectoria.

-No huyas, Jackson. Esto es tu culpa también. Si no me hubieras besado en primer lugar, no hubiera habido segundo beso, y yo ahora no estaría pensando todo el tiempo en lo mucho que me gustó, incluso mientras me lío con otra gente- rozó sus labios contra el cuello del castaño, que no se podía mover, probablemente a causa del impacto y el agarre de Ryan-. Te tienes que hacer responsable...

-R-Ryan, tío, por favor, piensa en lo que estás haciendo. E-este no eres tú.

La voz le fallaba. Realmente tenía miedo de aquella situación. No podía ni siquiera pensar que era real. Pero eso se sentía muy real.

-Venga, ¿Me vas a negar que también te gustó?- le recorrió la cintura lentamente, hasta subirle la camiseta para posar la mano en su abdómen.

-¡Eh! ¡Tío! ¿¡Dónde tocas!?

-Shhhh- le tapó la boca con un índice-. Que nos van a oír.

-Estoy empezando a pensar que no sería tan malo.

Volvió a su abdomen, para dibujar pequeños círculos sobre éste mientras le hablaba entre el cuello y la oreja.

-Venga, Jack, sólo es una noche. Luego podemos olvidarla, igual que hemos hecho con el beso. A no ser que luego quieras repetir...

-¿¡R-repetir!?

-Que no grites, coño- volvió a su tono normal por un momento, para volver seguidamente a ese susurro penetrante al que Jackson no se quería acostumbrar-. Tú déjate llevar...

Ahogó un grito exageradamente cuando sintió la mano de Ryan bajar demasiado. No podía estar pensando en eso. Se negaba a creerlo. Se apoyó en sus codos, alarmado.

-Tío, tío, ¿qué haces? ¿Dónde piensas tocar? ¡Qué asco, Ryan, en serio, párate!

-¿De verdad quieres que lo haga? ¿O sólo te autoconvences de que es así?

Tras esas palabras, siguió su trayecto, y cubrió el miembro de Jackson por fuera de la tela de su ropa interior con la mano. El castaño se tapó la boca de golpe. Quería gritar, quería que se acabara aquella pesadilla, quería...

-Gnh...- no pudo reprimir ese sonido cuando los dedos del azabache empezaron a moverse. Intentó cubrirse los labios con más fuerza mientras dejaba su cabeza apoyada en la pared al tirarla hacia atrás.

-Sabía que te gustaría.

Sintió cómo empezaba a cubrir su clavícula de besos lentos y tediosos, que le ardían por todos y cada uno de los poros de la piel que rozaban. Jackson cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sintió unas pequeñas lágrimas de impotencia luchar por salir de sus ojos, pero pudo reprimirlas a duras penas. Cuando Ryan empezó a acariciarle con sus dedos, empleó la mano que cubría su boca para agarrarse con fuerza a las sábanas. No podía moverse, cosa que le extrañaba, pero tal vez era porque su cuerpo no obedecía a causa de los efectos del alcohol, si se había pasado demasiado.

-Te vas a arrepentir, Ryan- le advirtió entre jadeos-. La estás cagando mucho con esto.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó con un tono que le daba a entender que la respuesta, en realidad, era negativa.

-Estás jodiendo una amistad... m-muy bonita, joder, ¡para!

-Para nada, podemos seguir siendo amigos tranquilamente después de esto.

No podía hablar en serio. Para empezar, no pensaba ni acercarse a él, mucho menos iba a hablarle ni a ser su amigo como antes. Aquél era el fin de su amistad. Pero ni siquiera podía pensar en las consecuencias, no en ese momento, cuando su miembro estaba erecto sólo porque lo tocara un hombre. Porque lo tocara Ryan. Recordó esa frase que solían decir entre ellos, refiriéndose a que cuando te gusta algo y a veces no te das cuenta, sufres las consecuencias igual: "Los borrachos y los penes siempre dicen la verdad". Se planteaba ahora si era cierto.

-Puto marica...- musitó entre dientes justo antes de que Ryan pasara a tocar directamente su miembro, lo que le hizo apretar los ojos, los labios y la mandíbula con mucha más fuerza.

-No soy maricón, te lo he dicho muchas veces- contestó muy cerca de sus labios.

El moreno dejó de hacer tanta fuerza y soltó un pequeño suspiro de placer cuando la mano de su supuesto amigo se empezó a mover. Se estaba dejando llevar, y no le gustaba. No le gustaba esa situación. No le gustaban los hombres. Y, por descontado, no le gustaba Ryan.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué?

-¿Que por qué? Está claro- podía sentir el aliento del de pelo negro chocar contra el suyo-. Porque...

-¡AAAH!

Jackson se despertó con un grito de su parte, incorporándose casi automáticamente. Miró a su alrededor con la respiración agitada. Había sido un sueño. No, había sido una pesadilla. Una pesadilla horrible. Se cubrió los ojos con una mano y los masajeó lentamente con una expresión de dolor provocada por la luz repentina y la resaca mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo:

-¿Qué cojones ha sido eso?

Había soñado que Ryan, su amigo Ryan, le hacía una paja. Y que él, encima, la disfrutaba. Su amigo, que es un tío. Y él. Otro tío. Con su amigo. Ryan. No, definitivamente no encajaba, y no sabía por qué su cerebro maligno le había hecho eso. Dejó caer su espalda sobre el colchón de nuevo, con un resoplido exagerado. Entonces lo notó. Miró hacia abajo, y no era ninguna sorpresa. No era ni mucho menos la primera vez que le pasaba por la mañana, claro está, pero no podía no pensar que aquella erección se la había provocado Ryan, así que sufriría hasta que desapareciera.

Ese sábado, a través de una corta y concisa conversación por WhatsApp, decidieron no salir, cada uno con su excusa. Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas, ni tampoco de ver a su amigo. No sabían qué hacer, porque ninguno de los dos podía contarle la situación a nadie, ya que no sabían cuál sería su reacción. Podían creer que eran maricones, y decírselo a todo el mundo, y eso sería su fin. No, no se la iban a jugar.

Pero, para su desgracia, no fue tan fácil ignorar los productos de su mente. El lunes que seguía a ese fin de semana no pudieron mirarse a los ojos, ni una sola vez. Tan solo estaban juntos cuando había más gente, y evitaban dirigirse hacia el otro, además de que saltaban por cada mínimo contacto y empezaban a pedir disculpas. Estaba claro que pasaba algo, pero no podían notar, ya que se comportaban los dos igual.

Laura pasó todo el día de los nervios. Aún no se explicaba qué hacía ella con tales energúmenos como amigos. No sabía qué había pasado, pero cuando estaban volviendo a casa -después de un trayecto bastante incómodo y silencioso, hay que decir- y Jackson se separó de su camino, no dudó en interrogar a Ryan.

-¿Os habéis peleado otra vez?- preguntó sin más preámbulos.

El chico se alteró por tan solo esa pregunta. Sabía que Laura lo notaría, pero lo que no sabía era si estaba bien contarle a ella precisamente lo que pasaba.

-¿Jackson y yo?- intentó disimular su tensión con un gesto de la mano-. Bah, qué va. No sé por qué lo dices.

La cara de Laura expresó agotamiento, aunque Ryan no pudo verla, ya que seguía mirando al frente con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

-Tío, ¿cuándo vais a aprender que a mí no me podéis engañar?- se acercó a él por el lado para hablarle más flojito-. ¿Es por el beso?

Ryan tragó saliva. Ya sabía que Laura se había enterado de todo al escuchar su conversación forzada por ella en clase, así que no tenía que esconderse. Se le hacía raro, porque era la chica que le gustaba, aunque cuando se trataba de ellos dos la notaba algo diferente. De todos modos, intentó suavizar su respuesta.

-A ver... por el beso, como tal, pues no. Pero tiene un poco que ver, sí. Pero nada, eh, que ni te ralles.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de contármelo?- la chica se empezaba a desesperar. Y poco era eso comparado con lo que se le vendría encima.

-A ver, bueno...- miró a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar ni una sola palabra-. A ver, el viernes me fui a liar con la... la ésta, la... ¿La Susana, creo que se llama?

-¿La ex del Mark?

-Esa misma. Pues bien, me estaba liando con ella cuando...- le costaba incluso decirlo en alto, ya que sólo de recordarlo se le removían las entrañas-. Me empecé a acordar del beso con Jackson. Pero así, de la nada, sin yo quererlo.

La chica abrió la boca, incrédula, pero sin poder disimular un amago de sonrisa.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Va en serio?

-Que sí, tía, que era como muy real esa mierda- explicó, mirando al frente de nuevo con cara de traumatizado-. Yo creo que bebí demasiado.

-¿Crees que fue por eso?

-¿Por qué iba a ser si no?

Ella dejó caer los párpados hasta la mitad de sus ojos mientras miraba hacia el lado opuesto en el que se encontraba su amigo, como si allí hubiera una cámara y estuvieran grabando "The office".

-Pues por varios motivos...- musitó, más bien para ella.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada. Que supongo que sería por el alcohol- contestó mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia él-. Ahora sólo queda saber qué le pasa a él.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Ryan quiso saber a qué se refería con sus palabras, y ella le miró, extrañada.

-¿No has visto que estaba raro?

-¿Raro? ¿Raro como qué?

"Paciencia, Laura, paciencia"

Jackson, por su parte, encontró un confidente algo distinto. De camino a su casa, se topó con un chico pelirrojo, de cabello rizado y las mejillas salpicadas de pecas, además de la mirada clavada en el suelo y una maleta en la mano. Le reconoció al instante. Se trataba de Axel, un chico que antes vivía cerca de donde él y compartieron clase en primaria. Si se tratara de otra persona, no habría dudado en saludarle y molestarle un rato, pero ese chico desde siempre había tenido unas formas bastante delicadas, por así decirlo, y fue víctima de sus burlas desde algún punto algo inconcreto hasta que terminaron la ESO y él siguió los estudios en otro lugar del mismo pueblo. Algunos de sus amigos siguieron molestándole después, pero él perdió el interés en cuanto repitió primero. El caso era que hacía unos meses sus amigos le contaron con gran intriga cómo le siguieron hasta una playa y que le encontraron en una cueva con un chico que les apuntó con una lanza. Al parecer, era la pareja del pelirrojo. Así que las sospechas de todos eran justificadas, y Axel era gay, esa fue su conclusión.

Tal vez era justo lo que necesitaba ahora. Alguien que fuera gay para que le confirmara lo diferentes que eran y que él ni de coña lo era, por muchas mierdas que pasaran por su cabeza. Y si de paso encontraba una explicación para su sueño, mejor que mejor. Porque él creía que, si eres gay, como Axel, se te nota, y a él no se le notaba ni se le notaría porque no lo era, pero ese sueño seguro que guardaba una explicación razonable.

-¡Axel! ¡Hombre, cuánto tiempo!

El chico levantó la mirada y se lo encontró de frente. Su expresión no fue de mucho agrado, que digamos, pero Jackson no se esperaba otra cosa.

-¿No os cansáis? ¿Vais a seguir incluso cuando vivo en otra ciudad y vengo de visita?

Jackson agitó la cabeza. Le puso una mano en el hombro para transmitirle confianza, a lo que el chico respondió con un respingo. El moreno había decidido actuar lo más amable posible, pero sin pasarse para evitar que se enamorara de él o algo.

-Te equivocas. Vengo en son de paz.

-Ya- contestó el pelirrojo con desconfianza mientras apartaba esa mano que le quemaba sin que hiciera fuerza-. ¿Qué quieres entonces, Jackson?

-Es que...- se frotó un brazo con algo de incomodidad- tengo unas cuantas preguntitas. Y sé que tú me las sabrás responder, porque eres maricón, quiero decir, homosexual, y tal.

El chico rodó los ojos. Ya decía él que le resultaba muy extraño. Seguramente se reiría de él en algún momento. Pero decidió acabar con eso rápido.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- contestó con un tono cansado.

-A ver...- mientras se apretaba el labio inferior con los dedos, intentó buscar una forma de preguntar sin delatarse, hasta que halló una manera-. Tú, cuando eres... gay, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Axel parpadeó repetidas veces, sorprendido. No se imaginaba a Jackson ni a ninguno de los chicos que le hacían la vida imposible, en mayor o menor medida, teniendo problemas con su sexualidad. Pero se hizo el sueco e intentó contestar como pudo.

-Bueno... no creo que haya una norma establecida para eso, pero la mayoría de veces es cuando te sientes atraído por algún hombre o por los hombres en general. Como es lógico.

Jackson le miraba con atención mientras hablaba. Luego apoyó un codo en el puño cerrado de su mano y movió la otra mientras preguntaba, como si fuera un intelectual. Aunque su pregunta no fue para nada inteligente.

-Entonces, si se diera el caso de que un tío, por ejemplo, tuviera un sueño erótico con su mejor amigo, ¿significaría que es maricón? Por poner un ejemplo, eh. Es que es para un trabajo de clase.

Axel se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír. La peor parte era que Jackson se creía un genio al disimular tan bien y, encima, poner una excusa tan bien planteada.

-A ver... los sueños, normalmente, reflejan los deseos reprimidos que no pueden salir a la luz en plena consciencia porque nos harían daño de alguna forma.

El castaño avanzó un poco hacia el otro chico con el pecho inflado, amenazante.

-¿Me estás llamando mari-?

Se dio cuenta de que iba a dejar ver la verdad, carraspeó un par de veces poniéndose el puño frente a la boca, y siguió hablando como una mente privilegiada.

-¿Estás llamando maricón al tío imaginario, entonces?

De nuevo, Axel tuvo que reprimir la risa con todas sus fuerzas.

-A ver, supongo que puede haber alguna excepción, o que los sueños reflejen los miedos. De todas formas, que te guste un chico no si-

-¡Ya está! ¡Eran los miedos! ¡Los sueños también reflejan los miedos!- concluyó Jackson, triunfante, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara e ignorando el hecho de que había interrumpido a Axel de mala manera-. ¡Vale! ¡Era eso! ¡Muchas gracias!

-¿De nada?- contestó, no muy seguro de lo que había hecho.

Jackson comenzó a andar hacia atrás.

-¡Te debo una! ¡Ábreme por Insta cuando quieras!

Se giró y se fue alejando a paso alegre de Axel, que se quedó con algunas palabras en la boca. Daba igual si no las soltaba, la verdad. Le daban igual Jackson y sus problemas de sexualidad confusa. Pero no podía negar que aquella situación había sido cuanto menos curiosa.

-Mario se va a reír mucho de esto...

Al día siguiente, Jackson se sentía mucho más tranquilo, aunque no se podría decir lo mismo de Ryan. Éste pretendía seguir alejado de su amigo mientras Laura tal vez intentaba averiguar lo que le pasaba a Jackson. Para alivio de la chica, no hizo falta. El castaño se sentó al lado del azabache y actuó con total normalidad.

-Eh, Ryan, dentro de un nada es el campamento. Irás conmigo en el autocar, ¿no?

Ryan se asustó un poco al sentirlo tan cerca, pero se sintió ciertamente aliviado al ver que actuaba como siempre. Al fin y al cabo, era lo normal. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Laura tenía razón, y el día anterior había estado igual de raro que él.

-Uh... sí, claro. Como siempre.

Jackson sonrió.

-Guay. ¿Llevaremos bebida o quedaría muy  _semado_  con los profes? ¿Sabes si alguien lleva?

-Creo que sí, porque los que fueron ahí el año pasado dicen que hay un sitio donde no se escucha nada y es fácil escaparse.

-¿En serio?

Totalmente normal. Como si uno no hubiera rechazado a una chica porque no dejaba de pensar en el beso o como si el otro no hubiera tenido un sueño... vamos a llamarlo "húmedo" con su amigo implicado. Como siempre, su amistad era capaz de superar cualquier tipo de obstáculo. Aunque algunos pensamientos inoportunos y amargos se cruzaban por sus mentes de vez en cuando, simplemente los ignoraban y seguían disfrutando de su compañía.

Cuando salían, lo hacían normalmente, aunque ambos evitaron demasiado contacto con ninguna chica por evitar reavivar imágenes desagradables. No estaban incómodos, no querían alejarse. Pero, por mucho que no quisieran, no era igual que antes. Ese sentimiento estaba ahí, el recuerdo de sus impulsos injustificados que les llevaron a besarse aquella noche, las malas pasadas que les hacían sus mentes y esa inquietud cuando se quedaban a solas. Pero era mejor ignorarlo. Siempre lo era.

En esta situación agridulce se mantuvieron las siguientes semanas, y prosiguió durante el campamento. Era una salida de una noche en la cual se iban en medio del campo, según los profesores para contactar con la naturaleza y desconectar, pero en realidad los alumnos se escabullían durante la noche a un claro bastante alejado al que se podía llegar pasando por un estrecho camino para poner música, bailar, beber, jugar a prueba o verdad y poner de vuelta y media a algunos profesores que lo tenían bien merecido. Eso sí que estaba bien para desconectar, y también para conocer más a sus compañeros y tal vez enterarse de algunas verdades.

Así que, después de todo el día lleno de actividades estúpidas de relajación y reflexión, llegó la ansiada noche. Todos a los que les interesaba salir se organizaron para hacerlo poco a poco sin que los profesores se enteraran de que abandonaban la casa. Llegaron al claro sin ningún problema, y allí pusieron música y se sentaron en círculo.

Para sorpresa de todos, una somnolienta Cee se encontraba allí, acompañada por Laura. Cee era la chica de cabellos morados y normalmente despeinados que les ofreció dinero por besarse, y por culpa de la cual había empezado aquella especie de espiral de represión entre los dos amigos. Era muy rarita, y normalmente no se relacionaba con nadie, pero al parecer Laura estaba encantada de tenerla ahí. Parecía incluso que la había convencido para que fuera. De todos modos, nadie le dijo nada. Hacía cosas graciosas y comentarios ingeniosos de vez en cuando, y nadie tenía ningún problema con su personalidad en realidad.

-Bueno, ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó una de las muchas compañeras.

-¿Prueba o verdad?- sugirió un chico.

Andaban todos desesperados porque les hicieran besarse con alguna chica. Y algunas chicas no veían el momento de que lo hicieran, aunque en la mayoría de los casos no era así.

-Va, ¿Quién empieza?

-Yo mismo.

Algunas confesiones, retos estúpidos y besos desagradables después, llegó el turno de Jackson. Él hizo como si, en realidad, no le importara.

-¿Prueba o verdad?

-Verdad- contestó sin dudar. No quería arriesgarse a que le hicieran bajarse los pantalones ahí en medio o alguna parida de estas.

-¡Cee tiene una pregunta súper buena!- exclamó Laura en cuanto Jackson escogió.

Cee, por su parte, estaba ya medio dormida sobre su propia mano, pero en cuanto escuchó a Laura abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡Sí! ¡Es cierto!

El resto de compañeros miraron extrañados el ímpetu de las chicas, y Jackson tragó saliva con dificultad. Cee y Laura combinadas no le daban buena espina. Definitivamente, él y Ryan habían sido engañados durante años al pensar que Laura era un ángel. Era un demonio. Una verdadera alma malvada.

-Muy bien, pues que la haga- contestó el moreno, intentando no dejar ver su inquietud.

La chica se sentó correctamente, carraspeó y entrelazó sus manos para hacerse la interesante. Eso tan solo aumentó la tensión de Jackson.

-Jackson- dijo, por fin-, ¿alguna vez has besado a un chico?

Lo sabía. Sabía que le preguntaría eso. Vio la sonrisa de satisfacción en Laura y maldijo entre dientes. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no mirar la reacción de Ryan, que estaba sentado a su lado. El azabache se cruzó de piernas y comenzó a destrozar lentamente una hoja seca que recogió del suelo, como si el asunto no fuera con él.

-Qué pregunta más aburrida- si era predecible, por supuesto que había preparado una alternativa-. Mejor que alguien piense en alguna prueba en condiciones.

-Muy bien- sonrió la chica. Jackson no se lo podía creer, no quería que fuera ella la que dijera la prueba, porque ya sabía cuál sería. Señaló al chico sentado a su lado, y éste miró cómo lo hacía, incrédulo-. Besa a Ryan.

Un barullo importante se levantó entre los alumnos. Algunas chicas ansiaban ver eso, y algunos no podían esperar el momento de reírse de ellos hasta que entraran en la Universidad y más allá. La sangre de ambos se acumuló en sus mejillas por ser el centro de atención de todos precisamente por ese asunto. Ryan no dudó en intervenir.

-¡No me jodas! ¿Otra vez con eso? ¡Ni de coña voy a besar a Jackson!

-¡Y yo no pienso besar a Ryan!- le siguió la corriente Jackson.

-Venga, chicos, no exageréis. Sólo es un beso. Que nadie lo va a grabar.

Un par de personas guardaron el móvil al escuchar eso. Ryan dejó salir su rabia acumulada sin poder controlarla, y habló un poco más alto de lo debido.

-¡Que no, joder! ¡Preferiría morirme antes que besar a Jackson!

Algunos hicieron un gesto de dolor por tales palabras, como si les hubiera afectado físicamente. Jackson también se mostró algo dolido, pero tan solo con la mirada. Ryan le miró. No le gustó nada.

_"¿Me he pasado?"_

Sí que se había pasado un poco. Jackson creía que no besaba tan mal como para preferir la muerte antes que repetirlo. Al menos, él no prefería morir antes que volver a besar a Ryan, por mucho que le disgustaran ambas opciones.

-¡Tío, no le digas eso, pobre Jack! Venga, venga, ¡besito de reconciliación!- se siguieron mofando sus compañeros.

Aquello ya era la gota que colmó el vaso para Jackson, que se levantó, se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco azul y anduvo por el camino de vuelta. Algunos le llamaron, pero él no hizo caso.

-Es peligroso que vuelva solo...- puntualizó Laura con preocupación.

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia Ryan, que no dudó en ponerse a la defensiva ante tal situación.

-¿Por qué me miráis a mí? Los dos hemos bebido, es mejor que vaya alguien en condiciones.

-Ni hablar- refutó una de sus compañeras-. Por tu culpa se ha ido, así que tú eres el que tiene que asegurarse de que no le pase nada.

Ryan parpadeó repetidas veces. No creía que fuera por su culpa. No quería creer que se había marchado por sus palabras. No lo había hecho. Estaba seguro.

"¿Verdad?"

Finalmente, chasqueó la lengua y se puso de pie. Mientras se sacudía el abrigo, se iba alejando del lugar de donde provenía la música.

-¡Usad protección!

Risas. A él no le hacía ninguna gracia. Nada de esa situación se la hacía. Ahora serían el objetivo de burla durante el resto del curso. Y, para colmo, Jackson se había enfadado. Con ayuda de la linterna de su móvil, siguió los pasos del moreno, a quien no tardó en encontrar en la más absoluta oscuridad.

-¡Jackson!- corrió hacia él y le puso una mano sobre el hombro mientras seguían andando-. ¿Qué haces a oscuras? Te puedes-

-¿Qué pasa si ahora empiezan rumores?- le interrumpió Jackson, con la vista al frente y el semblante serio-. ¿Y si todo el mundo acaba pensando que tenemos algo? No quiero ni pensar en que pudieran escuchar algo mis padres.

Ryan le soltó el hombro, pero le siguió mirando mientras andaban. Jackson tenía miedo, y él no se quedaba muy atrás.

-Eso no va a pasar, más que nada porque siempre se acaba sabiendo la verdad y no hay nada entre nosotros.

-No- contestó el moreno del mismo modo-. Eso lo has dejado más que claro. No debería preocuparme.

Ryan cesó sus pasos y dejó caer sus manos a los lados mientras veía cómo la sombra de su amigo se iba alejando. Se había enfadado por sus radicales palabras. Pero no entendía qué conllevaba eso. Seguramente le jodió que le dejara por los suelos para intentar hacerse el más chulo, alegando que la muerte era mejor que besarle a él, un hombre. Se planteó confesarle algunas cosas. Tal vez sería mejor si se sinceraba con él, aunque se la jugara mucho. Podía decirle que en realidad no le disgustó el beso del todo, y simplemente volver a subir el ego de su amigo, aunque fuera a costa de su orgullo.

-¡Espera!

Jackson se detuvo y se giró, aunque ninguno de los dos podía ver nada, ya que la luz apuntaba hacia el suelo.

-¿Sí?

Ryan se arrepintió corriendo de lo que iba a hacer.

-...Que te esperes, que tengo que mear- contestó mientras se guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo.

-¡Tío!- exclamó Jackson con fastidio-. ¡No mees aquí! ¿Con qué te vas a limpiar las manos?

-Con la naturaleza- dijo mientras ya se estaba adentrando en la vegetación.

-Qué asco das, tío.

Jackson iba a pasar de su amigo y a seguir caminando, pero de repente escuchó un grito muy fuerte y un notable movimiento de hojas secas, todo proveniente del lugar en el cual se había refugiado Ryan. Jackson se giró de inmediato.

-¿Ryan?

No había respuesta. El moreno se alarmó aún más. Se acercó a donde supuestamente estaba Ryan.

-Eh, Ryan, ¿estás bien?

Apartó unas cuantas hojas y no vio nada. Pero nada de nada, ni árboles, ni hojas secas. Tan solo el nocturno cielo sin estrellas que se extendía infinitamente. Miró hacia abajo y recordó que les advirtieron que el camino era estrecho porque había una enorme caída a la izquierda. Ninguno de los dos se acordaba de ello. Ahora Ryan había desaparecido completamente, y la única explicación que Jackson le logró dar a la situación le encogió el estómago.

-No puede ser...


	3. Demasiado miedo

Jackson miró hacia el fondo oscuro del precipicio. Ryan se había caído por ahí. No le entraba en la cabeza, no podía haber pasado tan rápido, de una forma tan estúpida, sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

-No puede ser...

-¡Jackson! ¡Estoy aquí!

Un alivió que le destensó los músculos de golpe se apoderó de él cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo. No dijo nada, tan solo sacó su teléfono móvil para iluminar a sus pies. Ryan estaba agarrado a una raíz que sobresalía por el abrupto corte de la montaña, a un metro más o menos por debajo de él. Se arrodilló en el suelo de inmediato.

-Ryan, joder, qué susto me has dado. Dame la mano.

Se la tendió tras dejar el móvil de manera que iluminara un poco pero él tuviera la otra mano libre para agarrarse a un arbusto bien enraizado en el que podía confiar.

-No... no puedo, Jackson, estás muy lejos.

De nuevo, el miedo se apoderó del castaño. Su amigo aún no estaba a salvo, y él ya había cantado victoria.

-¿Qué dices? No me jodas, Ryan, impúlsate un poco con los pies y dame la puta mano.

Se estaba desesperando un poco más de lo que le gustaría. No quería que esa imagen de Ryan cayendo pasara por su mente. Tarde, ya lo había hecho. Más miedo.

-No tengo dónde apoyarme. No voy a aguantar mucho.

-¡No digas gilipolleces! ¡Ryan, por tu vida, dame la mano!

-¡Que no puedo, hostia!- se notaba también el miedo en su voz.

-¡No puedes saber si no va a funcionar si ni siquiera tienes los huevos para intentarlo!

Esas palabras no pasaron desapercibidas para el azabache. Pasó unos segundos en silencio. Pensó en intentarlo, pero realmente sentía que no lo conseguiría.

-Jackson... antes de morirme, quiero que sepas algo.

El pecho de Jackson se encogió por esas palabras. Sentía ganas de vomitar, y la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas. Puede que la bebida colaborara, pero juraría que era sobretodo causado por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada y de estar a punto de dejarle caer.

-¡Que no te vas a morir, imbécil! ¡Deja de soltar las fuerzas por la boca y dame la puñetera mano de una vez!

-Escúchame, hostia- le ignoró completamente y miró a Jackson, aunque no podía ver más que la contraluz del teléfono móvil, que le iluminaba levemente por detrás-. Yo... el beso. Que nos dimos. No me... disgustó del todo.

El moreno abrió los ojos como platos. La sangre le hirvió. Era por la despedida, por sus palabras, porque se sentía como el final, o por un poco de todo, pero no supo cómo canalizarlo.

-¿¡Qué cojones, Ryan!? ¿¡A qué viene esto!?

-¡Quería que lo supieras! ¡No prefiero la muerte antes que repetirlo porque, en realidad, me... no me dio demasiado asco!

Jackson apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. No quería contestar a sus palabras, tan solo quería que estuviera a salvo. Hizo más fuerte el agarre al arbusto y alargó su cuerpo al máximo para alcanzar a Ryan. Cuando por fin dio con esa mano que estaba a punto de perder el agarre, cogió con fuerza la muñeca y tiró hacia arriba, acompañado por un desgarrador grito causado por el sobreesfuerzo. No fue hasta que sintió que su amigo estaba sobre tierra firme cuando se dejó caer de espaldas sobre las hojas y pudo respirar tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Lo había logrado. Cuando recuperó el aliento y la fuerza, no dudó en dirigirse a Ryan. Le cogió por el pelo sintético que adornaba la capucha de su abrigo y le obligó a levantar el torso del suelo, estando él de rodillas.

-¿¡Qué coño haces con tu vida!? ¿¡En serio pensabas caerte!?

No respondió. Podía ver su cara por la luz, y Ryan ni siquiera le miró de vuelta. Estaba completamente serio, con los dientes claramente apretados. Jackson, al no recibir respuesta, le siguió regañando.

-¡Que sea la última vez que me asustas de esta manera! ¿Qué habría hecho yo si te hubieras caído?

Sin pronunciar palabra y bajo la estupefacta mirada de Jackson, el azabache le cogió de las manos para apartarlas, se levantó, se sacudió la ropa y comenzó a andar con las manos en los bolsillos. Su amigo, que no daba crédito a la situación, cogió su móvil y le apuntó con la linterna mientras se levantaba.

-¿No me vas a dar ni las gracias? ¿Preferirías que te hubiera dejado caer?

Parecía que Ryan se iba a detener al escuchar esas palabras, pero siguió andando. No sabía cómo mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Sabía que ahora iba ganando esa batalla, y no le gustaba nada. Ni siquiera sabía los motivos que le llevaron a decir eso. No prefería que le hubiera dejado caer, pero mentiría si dijera que en ese momento no quería morirse. Jackson hizo uso de la poca lógica de la que disponía y sacó una conclusión acertada.

-¿Esto es por lo que has dicho?

Ryan sí que paró esta vez. Apretó los puños con fuerza y se giró de golpe, encontrándose así con la luz de la linterna de frente, lo cual no le frenó a la hora de avanzar un par de pasos.

-¡Pues claro que es por lo que te he dicho! ¿¡Tú piensas!?

El castaño se quedó mirando con sorpresa y asombro la expresión frustrada y avergonzada de su amigo. Ryan no estaba dispuesto a escuchar ningún tipo de burla, así que chasqueó la lengua y se volvió a girar, pero poco fue lo que pudo avanzar hasta que la voz de Jackson le hizo frenar de nuevo.

-¡A mí... tampoco!

Frunció el ceño antes de girarse, sin entender a qué se refería.

-¿Qué dices?

La luz apuntaba directamente a Ryan de nuevo, así que no pudo ver cómo los pigmentos rojos se aglomeraban en las mejillas de Jackson, por sentirse obligado a decir lo que menos quería.

-Que... el beso, lo que fue el beso en sí, no... no me disgustó del todo, tampoco...

Ryan relajó su expresión por un momento, pero volvió a endurecerla a los pocos segundos a causa de sus propias conclusiones y pensamientos.

-No hace falta que digas eso para que yo no me sienta tan ridículo.

-¡No! ¡Que no es eso!- se pasó una mano por la cara con frustración. Soltó un pequeño suspiro para coger fuerzas y siguió hablando-. A ver, me pareció un beso pues como cualquier otro, ¿sabes? Es un beso y punto al fin y al cabo. Que si se sintió raro fue solo porque eres un tío. Y en ese momento me daba un poco igual...

Esta vez Ryan sí que dejó de mostrarse molesto. Se giró del todo y se acercó a él, para cogerle de la muñeca y girarla de manera que el móvil le iluminara a él también. Pudo ver entonces la expresión de Jackson, con la mirada fijada en el suelo y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Joder, tío...- musitó el azabache tras chasquear la lengua otra vez, sin intenciones de que le escuchara o le diera importancia-. Apaga esa mierda, está ardiendo.

Ryan no quería verle ni que le viera, y Jackson se sentía igual. Ni siquiera pensó sus palabras, pero se sentía expuesto, y esa era la única manera de refugiarse en algún lugar. Mientras el moreno obedecía sus órdenes, siguió hablando.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que pasa? Esto es sólo por un beso. Sería todo mucho menos mierda si no fuéramos dos tíos.

Jackson suspiró con fuerza.

-Pero no es así.

-Tienes miedo de que te juzguen- afirmó el azabache, sin titubear.

-Y tú también lo tienes- respondió el moreno de la misma forma.

Ninguno de los dos negó aquella información. Sabían perfectamente que era cierto, pero era lo único que sabían con certeza.

-¿Tienes miedo de que yo lo haga? Juzgarte, digo.

Jackson lo pensó. Lo pensó tanto que ni siquiera supo qué respuesta emitir, así que el azabache tuvo que retomar la palabra.

-Yo no lo voy a hacer. Estamos en las mismas. Si tú cedes, yo cedo, si yo me cierro en banda, tú también. Esto va así, Jackson.

El mayor se mordió el labio inferior por dentro. Quería huir de esa situación. Quería huir de Ryan.

-Cuando estamos solos no hay nadie que pueda juzgarnos, entonces- dijo finalmente el mayor.

-Ya. Puede que tengamos miedo de nosotros mismos también.

-Tenemos demasiado miedo, al parecer.

Ellos solos habían llegado a esas conclusiones, que no era poco. Tenían miedo, y ahora lo sabían, y se lo habían reconocido el uno al otro. ¿Que si aquello cambiaba algo? Mucho más de los que ellos podrían entender. Habían mostrado su lado más vulnerable, ese que ni siquiera se mostraban a ellos mismos por miedo a que su orgullo se viera afectado.

Y ahora, silencio. Miedo a avanzar, a pensar, a repetir. De nuevo, solo querían escapar.

-Gracias... por salvarme.

Ryan rompió ese hielo que se estaba formando. Jackson salió del cúmulo de pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza.

-Ah... ya, bueno, no es nada.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que no es nada?

-Tío, es un decir. Para mostrar mi humildad.

Ryan chasqueó la lengua con burla. Un pequeño tic que tenía, sobre todo cuando estaba tenso.

-Humildad... Jackson el humilde te llaman, ¿no?

Como siempre, se refugiaban entre bromas. Escondían los sentimientos detrás de la ironía y el sarcasmo. Sólo así podían mantenerse tal y como les interesaba que les viera el resto.

-Pues ya te gustaría a ti ser la mitad de humilde que yo.

-Uy, sí.

Rieron y siguieron como si nada hacia la casa en la que se supone que tendrían que haber estado toda la noche. Tampoco hablaron de nada importante, y se comportaron con normalidad. Claro que había muchas cosas que querían decir, y muchas otras que querían pensar, pero era más fácil guardárselas. Aún así, cuando llegaron silenciosamente y se metieron en la habitación común de los chicos, después de una pequeña discusión sobre si Jackson le había tocado el culo o no a Ryan al ayudarle a subir a su litera, ambos se permitieron el lujo de, al menos, pensar.

Jackson pensó sobretodo en ese sentimiento de angustia al tener la sensación de que podría perder a su amigo. Era normal que ocurriera con cualquier persona cercana, eso de sentirte mal si deja de estar a tu lado sin avisar, pero de algún modo se sintió distinto. Se habría sentido culpable, por no haber hecho todo lo que podía junto a él, por haberle mostrado lo mismo que a cualquiera aunque Ryan se mantuvo siempre a su lado el tiempo que habían estado juntos, por no haberlo dado todo por él. Le hizo cambiar de perspectiva. Si alguno de los dos se fuera a morir al día siguiente, ¿qué haría? No existirían consecuencias, nadie tendría por qué enterarse de nada, y el otro podría seguir con su vida de persona normal. Reprimió él mismo la respuesta a esa pregunta. No quería saberla. En cambio, ambos se durmieron pensando en lo bien que les había sentado liberar sus verdaderos pensamientos, aunque fuera mínimamente.

Precisamente por eso, le explicaron lo ocurrido a Laura. Por separado, claro está. Cuando Ryan se lo contó, ya era la segunda vez que escuchaba la historia, así que se tuvo que hacer la sorprendida. Se alegraba de que Ryan estuviera bien y a salvo, y les regañó por inconscientes y por su falta de responsabilidad, aunque hubiera sido en parte influencia del alcohol, pero también creyó que habían dado un paso muy importante ellos solos. Ahora ellos no sabían cómo avanzar, y ella les daría un pequeño empujón.

En los siguientes días, sus compañeros se habían burlado un poco de ellos, pero usaron la técnica de pasar de ellos completamente y se acabaron cansando, tal y como Laura les había dicho que pasaría, aunque muchas veces no les faltaran las ganas de partirle la cara a más de uno. Cuando las tensiones se calmaron, un día normal y corriente de clase, citó a ambos en el aula tras el horario escolar. Ahora ya ni se esforzaba en engañarles con su seducción, pues ellos habían pasado a temerla demasiado como para seguir queriendo algo con ella. Puso dos sillas separadas por un metro mirando a la pizarra, en frente de la cual se situó ella.

-Muy bien, chicos. Vamos a empezar.

-¿Dónde están mis galletas?- exigió saber Ryan, con un puño sobre su rodilla.

Laura pensó que una de sus afirmaciones anteriores había sido errónea. Los tíos pensaban con el rabo y con el estómago también.

-Como no te comportes y colabores, la única galleta que te voy a dar va a ser en la cara y con mi mano.

Ryan se encogió en el sitio, cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose de morros. Quería a su Laura de vuelta. Y sus prometidas galletas, también las quería.

-Como iba diciendo, vamos a empezar- siguió ella, tras cambiar completamente de actitud-. Está claro que tenéis que hablar, pero lo que no tenéis tan claro es sobre qué tenéis que hablar.

No contestaron. Ni siquiera se miraron. Se sentían ridículos, como si estuvieran haciendo terapia de pareja o alguna parida de estas.

-Ambos tenéis el mismo problema, pero con diferentes matices. Jackson, tú eres un caso perdido.

-¡Eh!- se hizo el dolido. Ella le ignoró.

-Tienes una imagen que quieres mantener, como Ryan, vamos, y ambos tenéis miedo al rechazo. Pero tú, además, tienes un orgullo que debe de ser lo único que tienes en la cabeza.

Jackson decidió intentar no sentirse ofendido.

-Quieres mantenerlo y tienes que dejar totalmente clara tu posición continuamente. Ryan, en cambio, tiene un solo problema: es muy influenciable. Lo que la mayoría hace, él también, y si alguien opina algo malo sobre él, hará todo lo posible para cambiarlo. Si opina algo bueno, lo mantendrá al máximo.

Ryan no reaccionó de ninguna forma ante esa explicación. No era la primera vez que se lo decían, pero ni podía ni quería hacer nada para cambiarlo. El moreno le miró con curiosidad. Ni siquiera se había planteado que esa fuera una tendencia de Ryan. Ahora había muchas cosas que quería saber.

-Por eso, creo que ambos debéis sinceraros, aunque sea el uno con el otro. Habéis llegado a un punto en el que incluso vosotros mismos creéis que la personalidad que mostráis a la gente para ser aceptados es como realmente sois. Eso no es bueno. Pero, si lo habéis logrado hacer una vez, no os debería costar tanto. Sólo tenéis que perder el miedo a no cumplir con la imagen o las expectativas que el otro debe tener. ¡Hablad de vosotros mismos! ¡Contaos anécdotas vergonzosas, algún hobby que nadie más conozca, lo que sea! Pero quiero que no llevéis esa máscara puesta entre vosotros.

Ambos la miraban con estupefacción cuando terminó de dar su discurso. Ella se quedó ensoñada, tal vez pensando en lo genial que sería que siguieran sus consejos. Y tal vez un poco más allá de lo que podría pasar realmente.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso si tú nos has tenido engañados por cinco años?- preguntó Ryan, tras cruzarse de brazos de nuevo.

-¡Sí!- le secundó Jackson mientras se agarraba las rodillas con las manos y echaba el torso hacia delante-. ¡Tú eres la que más intenta aparentar!

Ella mantuvo la compostura y movió un índice de un lado a otro al mismo tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua varias veces y negaba con la cabeza.

-Estáis muy equivocados, chicos. No es lo mismo engañar al resto a beneficio propio que tú ser una víctima más de tus engaños.

-¡Pero eso no tiene-!

-Ahora, si me disculpáis- interrumpió al moreno-, voy a salir de aquí y os voy a dejar un poco de intimidad. Y para que veáis lo buena persona que soy, no voy a cerrar la puerta con llave.

-Qué detalle...- musitó el azabache.

Ella sonrió y traspasó el umbral, para luego cerrar la puerta con cuidado. Los chicos tragaron saliva. Estaban solos, de nuevo, y sin saber qué decir. No había nadie que se pudiera reír de lo que dijeran, tan solo ellos mismos. Laura quería que no creyeran si quiera que el otro pudiera hacerle daño por mostrarse tal y como eran. Quería que avanzaran juntos, que aflojaran la cuerda. Ellos no se mostraron reacios a la idea en ningún momento.

-Pues no se me ocurre nada...- dijo Jackson, incorporándose en la silla.

-No, si a mí tampoco.

-¿Qué tal si empezamos por preguntarnos cosas normales y corrientes? Lo mismo se nos ocurre algo.

-Uh... vale, sí. Buena idea. Empieza.

No se miraron en ningún momento. Ryan se cruzó de piernas sobre la silla y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos. Jackson se rascó la nuca mientras pensaba. En realidad, tampoco se le ocurría ninguna pregunta que hacer.

-¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?- preguntó el moreno.

Ryan giró la cabeza para mirarle, algo confuso.

-¿Mi comida?

-Sí, tío, no se me ocurre nada mejor.

El azabache resopló una risa y volvió a mirar al frente.

-Pues, yo que sé, ¿la pizza?

-Qué típico. Yo mataría por las tortitas de mi madre.

-Tío, siempre dices lo mismo. Deberías probar las mías para que sepas lo que es bueno.

El moreno fue el que le miró esta vez. Ryan se preguntó si había hablado demasiado.

-¿Las tuyas?- Jackson preguntó, divertido-. Pero si tú no sabes hacer ni un huevo frito, flipao'.

Los ojos grises del menor se clavaron en el suelo. No se lo había contado nunca a nadie. Tal vez esta era una de las cosas que Laura quería que se confesaran.

-Yo... hasta hace unos años, quería ser cocinero.

Jackson echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos grandes como naranjas. No esperaba esa información. Ni siquiera se la había imaginado nunca.

-¿Qué dices, tío? ¡Ryan el Master Chef! No te cogieron porque no aceptaban profesionales, ¿no?

Soltó una risa. Ryan no pronunció palabra. No estaba orgulloso de lo que había dicho, y no le hizo gracia que su amigo se riera. Pero no había acabado.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡Te lo tenías bien guardado! Seguro que es porque no me quieres cocinar nada, ¿no? Pues ya puedes estar buscando recetas. Quiero que me cebes como a un pavo en acción de gracias.

A Ryan le gustó esa parte de su reacción. Tal vez, realmente no quería reírse, sino que tan solo quería que lo compartiera con él. Le miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Los pavos se rellenan por el culo.

Jackson dejó de reír. Miró al frente con cara de impactado. Luego volvió a mirar a Ryan, que era el que estaba riendo ahora.

-¿Vas a ser el culpable de todas mis pesadillas siempre o qué?

Ryan no sabía que eso iba con doble significado, pero se rió igual.

-¡Pero si eres tú el que lo ha dicho!

-Que te calles.

Después de un par de carcajadas más y de que los morros de Jackson casi llegaran al suelo, Ryan tuvo una brillante idea. Como siempre, la única manera de hacer reaccionar a Jackson era convertir la situación en una competición.

-Apuesto a que no superas lo que te he contado.

Recibió una mirada fulminante, con una ceja alzada. Por supuesto, había funcionado.

-¿Que no lo supero? ¡Vamos! Lo voy a hacer ahora mismo- se sentó en la silla mirando hacia su amigo y carraspeó-. De pequeño quería hacer ballet.

-¿¡Qué dices!?- Ryan también se giró, realmente impresionado por la información-. Estás de coña.

-Que no, tío. Veía los ensayos por la ventana mientras jugaba a fútbol y mi entrenador me daba collejas por distraerme. El tío se pensaba que miraba a las niñas, pero eran todas feas.

Ryan estalló en carcajadas al imaginarse la situación. El moreno se sintió algo cohibido al percatarse de todo lo que dijo. Tal vez se dejaba llevar un poco cuando le retaban, pero ya estaba hecho, y no había forma de que le superara, además de que se sentía mucho más liberado de lo que pensaba que se sentiría.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- prosiguió el azabache, habiéndose relajado un poco-. Habría pagado por ver un Jackson chiquitín en mayas.

-Por mi padre. Decía que eso era para niñas y maricones- se echó hacia atrás en la silla, con la cabeza bien alta-. Y tenía razón.

Ryan dejó de reír del todo. Le dedicó una sonrisa triste, que Jackson no pudo ver con sus ojos cerrados por el orgullo.

-¿A pesar de que era lo que realmente querías hacer?

Jackson no contestó. Abrió los ojos, pero no le miró. Con la mandíbula apretada, clavó las pupilas en el suelo. Su amigo creyó que tal vez le estaba haciendo plantearse demasiadas cosas de golpe, así que decidió cambiar el ambiente de la conversación y volver a centrarla en él.

-Me gustaba Camp Rock.

Jackson le miró de nuevo, espantado. El azabache se sorprendió por la intensidad de su expresión. Vale que era algo que tal vez no se imaginaba, pero creía que no era tan impactante como lo del ballet.

-¿Qué coño te pasa en la cabeza? High School Musical es mucho mejor.

Ryan ahogó un grito y se levantó de la silla para encararle.

-Repite eso si te atreves.

-¿Que si me atrevo?- se levantó también-. Camp Rock es basura. La segunda en especial.

El resto de la tarde se puede deducir con facilidad. Confesiones estúpidas, comentarios de burla, alguna que otra pequeña pelea... pero no se sintieron incómodos en ningún momento. Estaban más cómodos que nunca. Eran ellos mismos, sin intentar aparentar, y sin miedo a lo que pudieran decir. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de algún modo, se sintieron ellos mismos.

Se les escaparon las horas como si fuera arena en la palma de sus manos, así que decidieron volver a casa. De camino siguieron hablando de la misma manera. Temían que, si dejaban de hacerlo, pudieran no volver a tener la oportunidad de hablar así, que el orgullo les impidiera sincerarse de nuevo. Pero, por supuesto, sus caminos se tuvieron que separar.

-Bueno, pues nada- empezó Ryan-. Nos vemos mañana.

-Sí, nos vemos.

Empezaron a andar en direcciones opuestas, cada uno para ir a su casa. Pero Jackson frenó y se giró.

-¡Oye, Ryan!

El camino del menor se detuvo también, al mismo tiempo que su amigo se dirigía hacia él.

-Dos cosas- hizo el número con los dedos-. Tengo dos cosas más que decir.

-Pues venga, tío, no tengo todo el día- respondió, frunciendo el ceño.

-Primero, que esto ha estado muy bien. Creo que deberíamos repetir alguna vez- confesó sin vergüenza alguna, como si fuera lo más natural.

Ryan parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió.

-Claro.

-Y segundo...- ahora sí que le dio un poco más de corte hablar. Era algo que siempre había pensado pero nunca había dicho, porque se podía malinterpretar con facilidad, y que además había podido ver, aunque no de la forma más agradable-. Que creo que el pelo hacia abajo te quedaría mejor.

Las cejas del azabache se alzaron, pero al ver que no daba ninguna otra explicación más, se pasó una mano por sus cabellos, pensativo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí. A ver, que no te queda mal así, pero llevas con ese peinado desde que te conozco, que no es poco.

-En realidad es una mierda arreglármelo cada mañana- dijo mientras atrapaba entre sus dedos un mechón que se le escapaba por la frente y tironeaba de él.

-¿Y por qué lo haces?

-Una chica que me gustaba me dijo que me quedaba bien un día que me duché y no me dio tiempo a peinarme.

Ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse para recordar. Jackson rió ligeramente ante la afirmación.

-No me jodas. Laura tiene toda la razón. No sabía que eras tan influenciable.

-Y yo no sabía que te fijabas en cómo me queda el pelo- le devolvió la pullita, para después subir una ceja provocativamente para enfadarle. Por supuesto, dejo de reír.

-Eh.

-Tío, que es broma- alzó la mano mientras se giraba para marcharse-. Venga, nos vemos.

El moreno alzó la mano también, aunque su amigo ya se había girado. Metió las manos en su chaleco y empezó a andar. En su casa, su padre le estaría esperando para ver el partido juntos. Tal vez su madre ya tenía la cena casi preparada. Su hermana, de 13 años, estaría en su cuarto estudiando. A pesar de que los estudios no eran su fuerte, todos estaban orgullosos de él. Su hermana le miraba como a un referente, porque le enseñó muchas cosas cuando era pequeña y parecía el más sabio de todos los chicos mayores; su padre siempre le había enseñado cosas sobre reparar máquinas y coches, y se sentía orgulloso de que quisiera seguir su mismo camino; y su madre había sido tratada como una reina por él, y siempre se habían contado sus problemas y se había ayudado. No quería que nada cambiara. No quería que le miraran con decepción por nada del mundo. No permitiría que pasara, ni por un beso de madrugada bajo los efectos del alcohol ni por cualquier otra cosa.

A Ryan, en cambio, nadie le esperaba. Tenía su propia casa, la cual su padre le pagaba a cambio de que estudiara para llevar su empresa. Sí, le tenía comprado, pero a él le daba igual mientras pudiera salir de ese lugar al que le obligaban a llamar "hogar". Se sentía atrapado, y habría dado mucho más que toda su vida laboral por irse de allí. Cada día era una lucha constante con su padre, que tan solo le veía como una parte del conjunto de engranajes que era su vida, y por lo tanto no pensaba permitirle que fallara. Debía ser perfecto en todo lo que hacía. Tuvo la suerte de salir con bastante facilidad para los estudios, pero siempre iba acompañada por su rebeldía y falta de interés. Claramente, el único culpable de su comportamiento era su padre. La forma más fácil de hacer que un niño haga una cosa es prohibiéndosela. Por eso, cuando le ordenó que dejara de cocinar para centrarse en sus estudios, él no le hizo ni caso. Planeaba ir a una escuela de cocina, seguir con lo que más le gustaba hacer, y pasar de la cara de su padre. Pero, claro, al final su padre acabó ganando. Iba a acabar haciendo lo que él quisiera, porque era su padre, así que acabó abandonando su pasión por voluntad propia, empezó el bachillerato social en otra ciudad y consiguió un piso para él solo que le pagaba ese padre que tan orgulloso de él estaba.

Pero lo pensó mejor tras haber hablado con Jackson. No quería ser como él, y dejar que el resto le hiciera creer que lo que quería hacer no era en realidad su mayor deseo. No, él sabía perfectamente que quería cocinar. Se lo había admitido a su amigo, y se lo había reconocido a sí mismo a la vez. Así que llegó a casa, se quitó la mochila y el abrigo, entró en la cocina y miró de qué disponía. Se acabó hacerse comida instantánea o meterla precocinada en el microondas. No iba a dejar que le controlaran más. Ahora iba a ser él mismo, como si estuviera hablando con Jackson. Ya se estaba mintiendo lo suficiente.


	4. La curiosidad mató al gato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: Este capítulo DESTRIPA TOTALMENTE mi one-shot "Sangre de fresa". En plan a lo bestia. Si te interesa leerlo, el momento es ahora.

No sabían ni cómo habían acabado en esa situación. No era la primera vez que iban al cine juntos, ni por asomo, pero esta vez no lograban hacer que esa tensión se desvaneciera. Era como si estuvieran con una chica a la que le habían pedido quedar para ver si surgía algo, y eso no les gustaba. Sentían que tan solo estaban siguiendo el plan perfecto de Laura.

Todo se remontaba al día de antes, cuando aún no estaban en vacaciones de Navidad. Jackson entró en la clase normalmente, se sentó en el sitio de delante de Ryan, se reclinó hacia atrás y apoyó un brazo en la mesa para hablar con él sin caerse.

-¿Te vienes al cine mañana?

Ryan, que estaba con el móvil, levantó la mirada con una ceja alzada. Tal y como lo dijo, sonaba bastante mal.

-¿Al cine en plan... de qué?

El moreno frunció el ceño y empequeñeció los ojos, extrañado.

-Pues en plan de como siempre, tío. No sé a qué te refieres. Es que Laura había comprado dos entradas pero al final no puede ir.

La mirada de su amigo dejó de juzgarle.

-Ah... bueno, está bien. Hablamos esta tarde.

El profesor ya había entrado y se había sentado en la mesa, y ahora les estaba mirando mal, así que tuvieron que interrumpir la conversación. Cuando comenzó a hablar, el chico que se sentaba al lado de Jackson le habló en susurros.

-¿Tienes una cita con Ryan?- preguntó con tono de burla.

-¿Tú estás gilipollas?- respondió con el mismo volumen pero acompañado por una entonación amenazante-. ¿Cómo voy a tener una cita con Ryan? ¿No ves que es un tío?

No era ninguna cita, claramente. Últimamente quedaban mucho a solas, aunque fuera simplemente para hablar un rato en algún portal mientras comían pipas, pero no se sintió raro o incómodo nunca. Al contrario, si quedaban era porque ambos se sentían increíblemente a gusto en esa situación, y podían hablar de lo que quisieran. Esto no era diferente, tan solo había una película de por medio. Sí. Totalmente.

Por eso, al día siguiente, cuando se estaba peinando, después de probar mil formas de que le quedara bien el pelo, decidió dejárselo tal cual, porque no era una cita. Se puso una camisa, pero se la cambió de inmediato cuando recordó que no era una cita. Y se arrepintió de haberse puesto colonia. Porque era con Ryan, y no quería oler bien para su mejor amigo, porque no era ninguna cita.

-¿Qué coño me pasa en la cabeza?- se preguntó al repetirse lo mismo por millonésima vez.

Creyó que, cuando estuviera con Ryan, dejaría de pensar en las palabras del payaso que tenía sentado al lado en clase. Pero, cuando Ryan apareció en el parque donde siempre quedaban cuando iban a cualquier sitio, recordó el terrible error que cometió hacía semanas. Ryan tenía el pelo hacia abajo. Le quedaba bien, era cierto, pero eso no era lo que le puso nervioso. Es que recordó que así fue como apareció en esa pesadilla que aún le rondaba los pensamientos.

-Buenas. ¿Vamos?- Ryan actuó con total normalidad.

-Veo que me has hecho caso.

Por un momento, el azabache no supo de qué le estaba hablando, hasta que se percató de la única cosa de la que podía estar hablando. Tomó un mechón de su frente entre los dedos.

-Ah, ¿esto? Em... es porque me daba palo ponérmelo para atrás después de ducharme.

Claramente, no había sido así. Jackson le dijo que creía que le quedaría bien, así que decidió probar. Como estarían solos, nadie lo podría ver, y lo agradecía porque sentía que le restaba masculinidad de alguna forma.

-Ya, pues yo tenía razón- comenzó a andar para no darle demasiada importancia a sus palabras-. Te queda bien.

Ryan miró asombrado cómo se alejaba. No estaba acostumbrado a que Jackson le halagara de ninguna forma. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego aceleró el paso para alcanzarle.

-Qué gay acabas de sonar.

-Repite eso.

No lo hizo. Anduvieron por las calles en un extraño silencio que no solía darse entre ellos. Ambos estaban esperando qur el otro empezara con algún tema de conversación o hiciera un comentario sin importancia, hasta que pasaron frente a una cafetería.

-¿Quieres hacer tiempo aquí? Aún queda un rato para que empiece la peli y el cine está aquí mismo- propuso Jackson, tranquilamente. En realidad tan solo buscó cualquier excusa para abrir la boca y romper el silencio.

El menor, por su parte, le miró con desconfianza, pero al final cedió. Se sentaron en una mesa pequeña, uno frente al otro, y cogieron cada uno una carta en silencio. Aquello cada vez se hacía más raro, y lo peor era que no entendían el por qué. Pero después de que el camarero de pelo azul rapado por un lado y un piercing en la nariz, además de un brazo tatuado, les atendiera, Jackson al menos pudo hacer un comentario de los suyos.

-Menudas pintas me lleva el camarero- comentó disimuladamente cuando se alejó.

-A mí me gusta- respondió Ryan, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano. El silencio volvió, por supuesto, hasta que se percató de lo que acababa de decir-. Su estilo, quiero decir.

Ya era tarde. Su amigo le miraba con espanto. Definitivamente no había sido la mejor manera de expresarlo. Ryan decidió cambiar de tema de inmediato.

-Oye, aquí es donde pasaba eso hace un tiempo, ¿no?

-¿Eso?- Jackson se distrajo con facilidad.

-Sí, sí. Un tío venía aquí cada día, y el camarero le tiraba los trastos, o algo así. Me lo contó Laura. Al final creo que consiguió una cita o algo, pero no sé nada más.

Jackson ya tenía cara de asco para cuando terminó de explicar.

-¿Aquí hay un camarero marica? ¿Eso se puede?

-¡Claro que se puede, tío! ¿Estás tonto? Hay médicos maricas y todo.

-Tenemos que fingir que somos pareja para que no intenten ligar con nosotros- dijo el moreno con total seriedad, mirando con desconfianza a los tres camareros.

-¿¡Qué dices!?- se escandalizó Ryan. Cada vez le sorprendía más el coeficiente intelectual de su amigo.

-Sí, sí, tío, no nos podemos arriesgar a que nos tiren la caña o algo.

-¡Pero-!

-Perdón por la interrupción.

Un camarero de cabellos color caramelo y ojos cansados vino con una bandeja y sus chocolates. Los dejó sobre la mesa y luego abrazó la bandeja contra su pecho.

-¿Desean algo más?

-Yo no, ¿Cariño, tú quieres algo?

Ryan se golpeo la cara con la mano y el camarero alzó una ceja. Su tono era tremendamente falso, y su sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico no ayudaba.

-¿Qué pasa, cielo? ¿Te duele algo? ¿La lengua y por eso no hablas?- prosiguió con su teatrillo unilateral.

-Te va a doler a ti la cara en cuanto salgamos de aquí...- musitó por lo bajo, pero el camarero escuchó sin problemas.

-¿Os estáis riendo de mí?

Por supuesto que el camarero se podía sentir ofendido. Cabía la posibilidad de que fuera aquél al que rechazaron una vez detrás de otra, y seguro que el tema no había cesado desde entonces.

-¡No, no!- se apresuró a contestar Ryan, asustado por su tono-. Es que mi amigo es gilipollas, nada más.

-¡Eh!- protestó el mayor de los dos, ofendido.

-¿Hay algún problema?- el otro camarero acudió y le puso una mano en el hombro al que todavía sujetaba la bandeja con los brazos.

-Que al parecer tenemos clientes especialitos.

-¡Eh!- esta vez fueron los dos a la vez.

-Bueno, Benjamin, tú ves a la cocina y yo les atiendo, ¿vale?

El chico le aguantó la mirada a Jackson un momento de más antes de girarse y hacer caso de su compañero. Cuando llegó a su destino, el de pelo azul se reclinó un poco sobre la mesa para hablarles bajo.

-No os metáis mucho con él, por favor. Acaba de salir del hospital y ha perdido mucho en muy poco tiempo, además de que es la primera vez que trabaja de camarero. Sé que no es excusa, pero...

-¿Entonces él no es el famoso camarero de verano?- preguntó Ryan, algo impertinente.

El camarero miró hacia atrás de nuevo. Las mesas estaban todas atendidas, y no habia entrado nadie más. Devolvió la vista hacia ellos.

-Os cuento esto sólo para que no hagáis correr rumores falsos, ¿vale?

Los chicos no contestaron, tan solo le mantuvieron fija la mirada, pero él lo hizo igual.

-Cuando Anthony, el antiguo camarero, consiguió una cita por fin, el camarero de ahora, que se llama Benjamin, acabó en el hospital por una enfermedad muy grave y prácticamente terminal. Estuvieron juntos y perfectamente mientras estuvo ingresado, pero Anthony murió en un accidente, y en resumidas cuentas Benjamin sobrevivió.

Ambos abrieron los ojos de par en par cuando les explicó el final.

-¿Así que Benjamin se pasó semanas rechazando a Anthony, y luego cuando estaban juntos, Anthony se murió?- preguntó Ryan con asombro, sin creer que aquella historia no fuera ficticia.

-Aha. Todavía está muy sensible, por eso y por la enfermedad, así que tratadle bien y no le hagáis comentarios sobre esto, ¿eh?

Les guiñó un ojo y volvió a la caja. Los amigos se quedaron en shock. Seguramente era lo que el camarero buscaba.

-Qué fuerte...- dijo Jackson-. Uno no sabe lo que le depara la vida.

-Por eso todo el mundo dice que hay que disfrutar del momento- afirmó Ryan.

"Si uno de los dos se fuera a morir mañana, ¿Qué haría?"

Esa pregunta volvió a aparecer por la mente de Jackson. Intentó ignorarla de nuevo.

-Pues sí...- contestó en cambio.

El resto del tiempo que pasaron allí fue incluso más tenso que al principio. Sin embargo, Jackson ahora no miraba con desprecio al camarero, ya que se puso en su lugar y no le gustó nada su situación. Tampoco sentía desagrado por el de pelo azul, a causa de que descubrió que su estilo no condicionaba para nada su manera de ser, y que lo único que hacía era preocuparse por su amigo. Pensó que tal vez debería dejar de juzgar a la gente tan fácilmente, pero sabía que le costaría, porque era lo que le enseñaron desde bien pequeño.

Incluso cuando salieron de allí, el silencio permaneció. Jackson estaba pensando en demasiadas cosas, y Ryan no sabía qué decir. El resto de la tarde y la noche fue extraño también. Nunca antes se habían peleado por pagar las palomitas, ni preguntado qué asiento preferían, ni puesto nerviosos solo porque sus manos coincidieran al querer comer del mismo cartón. Les daba rabia, pero el parentesco era claro. Eso se sentía como una cita. Laura sabía perfectamente que pasaría, lo tenía todo calculado, y ellos habían caído como pequeños ratones ciegos por un trozo de queso.

-Pues... pues no ha estado mal la peli, ¿no?- dijo Ryan, nada más salir del cine.

-Sí, no ha estado mal- contestó Jackson.

En realidad, si no se hubiera tensado cada vez que Ryan se cambiaba de posición, la habría disfrutado mucho más. Había sido una de las experiencias más extrañas que había vivido, sin duda.

¿Por qué había sido? Se preguntaban. ¿Por las palabras calladas? ¿Por los gestos reprimidos? ¿Por los sentimientos escondidos sin saberlo? Ninguno de ellos se planteó nada de eso.

-Te acompaño a casa.

Jackson se felicitó mentalmente por lo gilipollas que había sido al decir eso. Habría sido mejor si hubiera mantenido su boca cerrada como el resto de la tarde. Recibió una mirada cercana al asco por parte de Ryan.

-¿Tú estás tonto?

-Está oscuro, tío.

-¿Y qué pasa? ¿Me van a violar? ¿Por qué me tienes que acompañar tú a mí?

Era cierto. Pero Jackson ni siquiera lo pensó cuando lo dijo. Resopló con fuerza.

-Joder, qué desagradecido eres.

Ryan chasqueó la lengua.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Efectivamente, eso hizo. Llegaron hasta el portal de Ryan y se detuvieron. Se miraron a los ojos, y tal vez fue la única vez en todo el día que duró más de un segundo.

-Bueno... pues nada, adiós- dijo Ryan, algo dubitativo. Se empezaban a acostumbrar a despedirse así.

-Si, adiós.

Ryan esperaba a que Jackson se marchara, pero no lo hacía. No pasaron ni tres segundos, pero empezaba a desesperarse.

-Felices fiestas y eso- prosiguió el castaño.

-Ah, sí, igualmente.

Jackson siempre lo sentía inacabado. Miraba a Ryan fijamente y sentía que faltaba algo. Tal vez, si lo hacía, no se sentiría así. Sólo fue una vez, y ni siquiera la recordaba con claridad. Si lo volvía a hacer, cabía la posibilidad de que se acabara esa sensación. Necesitaba saberlo, acabar con la duda.

-Oye, esto lo hago por curiosidad.

-¿El q-?

La pregunta de Ryan se vio interrumpida directamente por los labios de Jackson, que se unieron a los suyos de nuevo. Los ojos grises del azabache se abrieron de par en par, ya que no lo esperaba para nada. Sintió cómo le cogía del pelo de la capucha para evitar que se echara hacia atrás, cosa que seguramente no habría sido capaz de hacer igualmente. Pero, cuando los labios de su amigo pasaron de ser inmóviles a abrirse con timidez, sus párpados le empezaron a pesar. No quería alejarse. Al contario, quería sentirse más cerca. Toda la incomodidad de la tarde se desvaneció cuando le tomó de la cintura y Jackson pasó a apoyar los brazos en sus hombros. Más que sentirse bien, era como una liberación. Ese sentimiento de libertad era incontrolable, irrefrenable, y Ryan acabó dejándose llevar por éste. Empujó a Jackson hasta que su espalda se encontró con la pared del umbral mientras introducía tímidamente la lengua en su boca. No tenía miedo de que le rechazara con asco, sabía que no lo haría. Sabía que ese era Jackson. Y, como consecuencia, él era Ryan.

No querían separarse. Tenían la sensación de que, en cuanto lo hicieran, se rompería la magia de siempre. Tendrían que aparentar, que buscar alguna excusa convincente para sus actos, y serían muy difíciles de justificar. Por eso fue largo, porque no querían volver al mundo real, ese mundo en el que ninguno de los dos sería capaz de hacer tal cosa y ambos se veían obligados a pensar de una manera muy distinta a la que ocupaba sus mentes en esos momentos.

Muy a su pesar, no podían permanecer ahí. Como un pacto acordado, el beso cesó y se apartaron lentamente. Respiraron, con los ojos aún cerrados y sus labios rozándose levemente, intentando alargarse al máximo. Pero ambos se separaron del todo seguidamente. Se miraron, y no había palabras. Jackson abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de inmediato. Bajó la mirada. Se acabó el contacto. Le miró una última vez antes de dar un par de pasos y comenzar a andar a paso rápido por la calle a penas iluminada. Ryan miraba cómo se alejaba. Más que eso, sentía cómo se alejaba. Sabía perfectamente que nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Había sido por curiosidad, según Jackson, pero la curiosidad mató al gato. En este caso, el gato era él.

Subió a casa rápidamente y, sin pensarlo, se dirigió a la cocina. Se estaba dando demasiados lujos en una sola noche, pero lo necesitaba. No tardó nada en preparar los ingredientes necesarios para cocinar un plato que tenía en mente desde hacía tiempo. Tal vez no era lo más usual, pero sin duda cenaría tortitas.

Jackson, en cambio, decidió vaciar su mente. Cuando sus padres le preguntaron cómo había ido, les respondió con un "bien" acompañado por una sonrisa vacía. No era para nada la palabra para describir su estado de ánimo, pero no quería pensar en absolutamente nada. Quería que su vida normal se prolongara, aunque fuera tan solo un poco más. No quería cambiar nada, y no dejaría que lo hiciera.

Se sentó junto a su familia mientras Ryan se cortaba sin querer con un cuchillo. Uno se llevaba patatas de bolsa a la boca, el otro un adolorido dedo. Uno fingía felicidad junto a sus padres y el otro intentaba parar la hemorragia en soledad. Ryan acabó por mirar su dedo de nuevo. La sangre seguía brotando. Era sangre roja, oscura, igual que la de cualquier otro ser humano. No era distinto. Todos eran iguales.

"¿Por qué me esfuerzo en ser como el resto, si soy una persona igual?"

Apretó el puño y golpeó la encimera con fuerza. Toda su vida había tenido que aguantar a su padre diciendo que no sabía escoger a sus amistades y que no tenía personalidad. Pero no era cierto. La tenía, pero estaba atrapada. Siempre intentaba gustar, caer bien, sentirse uno más.

-Se me va a infectar...- concluyó tras volver a mirarse la herida en su índice.

Fue al baño a lavársela y ponerse desinfectante. Escocía. Dolía tapar la herida. Pero más dolería si la dejaba así, ¿cierto? Si la sangre le seguía saliendo sin parar, podría acabar mal, por eso debía arreglarla, taparla para que no llegara a ver la luz del sol. Era lo correcto, lo que más le convenía, todo era por su propio bien.

Se miró al espejo. Estaba solo, así que no tenía por qué vestir bien ni llevar orgulloso el logo de alguna marca cara. Tan solo era Ryan, de pelo alborotado y una camisa grande.

-Me cago en la curiosidad y en su puta madre- le dijo a su reflejo, con rabia en su tono.

Estaba pensando demasiado. Se estaba planteando muchas cosas, y eso era peligroso. No podía dejar nada salir. Debía taparlo. Por su bien.

-Bueno, ya está, ¿no?

Enfadado consigo mismo, cerró la luz y se dirigió al salón. Se le pasaron las ganas de cocinar. Se tiró en el sofá e intentó dormir, cosa que creyó que no conseguiría. Jackson tenía miedo de dormir, por si su subconsciente hacía de las suyas. Ambos se quedaron en vela, sin querer pensar pero pensando y sin pensar en lo que pensaban.

Todo, de nuevo, por el beso. Los dos se sintieron bien con ese improvisado contacto de labios, y ninguno de ellos se quiso separar. Era igual que cuando estaban juntos y despedirse se les hacía difícil. Estar el uno al lado del otro les hacía bien, pero podía salir todo tan mal que no sabían si valía la pena hacer nada para cambiar las cosas.

-A tomar por culo.

Ryan cogió el móvil y tocó la conversación con Laura. "Jackson me ha besado". Claro y conciso. No necesitaba más. Era de madrugada, así que seguramente no lo leería hasta la mañana. Aún así, no pudo evitar desbloquear el móvil cada cinco minutos para comprobar que no le había contestado el resto de la noche.

Cuando Laura lo leyó horas más tarde, decidió aprovechar que tenía el visto desactivado e ignoró su mensaje para llamar a Cee en vez de a él. Después de un rato de incredulidad y fantasías, decidieron ponerse serias. Cee le dijo que, en su opinión, debía hablar con Jackson antes, argumentando que si Ryan se lo había dicho era porque estaba dispuesto a hablar y razonar. Ambas sabían que Jackson era mucho más terco, así que Laura fue directa al grano en cuanto Jackson le contestó al teléfono.

-Sé que besaste a Ryan.

-Pero, ¿Qué-?

El chico no esperaba eso. Pasó de estar tumbado en el sofá a refugiarse en la intimidad de su habitación a la velocidad del rayo.

-¿¡Cómo sabes eso!?- preguntó con desesperación pero cuidado para que nadie le escuchara.

-Yo lo sé todo. Ahora, dime, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Jackson se irguió de golpe. Pero luego carraspeó y se sentó en su cama.

-Curiosidad.

-Ya.

-Que sí.

-Ya.

-¿Qué iba a ser si no?

-Que te gusta Ryan.

Ni los ojos ni la boca de Jackson podían abrirse más de lo que ya estaban. Aquella no era ninguna opción lógica. No tenía sentido, no debería ni siquiera existir.

-¿¡Qué cojones dices!? ¿Ryan? ¿A mí? Me parece que olvidas que es un tío.

-¿Y?

El moreno se estaba poniendo muy nervioso con ese diálogo. Se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a andar.

-¡Pues que a mí no me gustan los tíos!

-Te puede gustar Ryan y ya está.

-¡Que no me gusta Ryan! ¡Que me gustara el beso no significa que me guste él también!

-Jackson, es-

-¡Que no me llamo Jackson!

Colgó y tiró el móvil a la cama con fuerza, con la mala suerte de que rebotó y se cayó al suelo. Esa mala fortuna prosiguió cuando lo levantó, asustado, y vió toda su pantalla resquebrajada. Se tiró de espaldas a la cama impulsado por un enorme resoplo.

-Maldito imbécil- maldijo Laura entre dientes tras escuchar cómo su amigo colgaba-. Ahora me va a negar hasta su nombre. En fin, tendré que probar con el otro genio...

Por suerte, Ryan estuvo mucho más receptivo. Le explicó cómo fue toda la tarde y lo que ocurrió. Notaba cómo le costaba, pero se alegraba de que se hubiera dignado a hablar.

-¿Y por qué se lo seguiste?

Ryan se encogió en su cama, en la cual estaba tumbado mientras hablaba.

-Yo que sé, joder, porque me gustó y mira...

-¿Por qué te gustó?

-Porque parecía un beso normal, supongo.

Laura intentó no gritarle por esa afirmación tan retrógrada.

-El caso es que te gustó. Aunque Jackson fuera un tío.

Se encogió aún más.

-Sí, joder. Pero es una mierda porque yo quiero ser amigo de Jackson y ahora va a ser muy difícil todo- volvió a ponerse boca arriba y chasqueó la lengua-. Vaya puta mierda...

-Mira, Ryan- prosiguió Laura desde el otro lado de la línea-. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es pensar en lo que tú quieres. Luego puedes pensar en si vale la pena por las consecuencias. Por otro lado, Jackson no va a pensar por sí solo. O le ayudas tú, o va a seguir encerrado y negando todo lo que pueda.

Esos consejos fueron lo único que le acompañaron durante bastante tiempo. Era Navidad, unas fechas para pasarlas en familia, pero él no tenía ninguna. Compró ingredientes para preparar una exquisita cena de Nochebuena y se pasó todo el día haciéndola, tan solo para comérsela completamente solo frente a la televisión. Pensó en que Jackson estaría envuelto por un ambiente muy navideño, con toda su familia comiendo de la misma mesa, hablando y riendo. No estaba celoso, pero estaba preocupado. Sabía que, para Jackson, esa gente era lo más importante, y no dejaría que esa unión peligrara. Suspiró y se levantó para coger el montón de turrón que había comprado para él solo. Se acurrucó en su manta y siguió comiendo en el sofá, en el cual se quedó dormido. A la mañana siguiente, no había regalos para él. El año anterior, Jackson se presentó por la mañana para darle un regalo, a sabiendas de que estaría solo. No fue el caso esta vez, y se sintió imbécil por haberle comprado algo. El tiempo pasaba lento, dos días después de la Navidad y se sentía como si se hubiera pasado un mes sentado en el sofá jugando al FIFA. Se percató de que el sol ya se había puesto y tiró el mando a su lado en el sofá. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se volvió a hablar a sí mismo.

-¿Qué es lo que me conviene?

Le convenía quedarse así, o puede que incluso alejarse de Jackson. Seguir sus estudios, ir a la Universidad y tomar el relevo de su padre. Casarse, tener hijos y hacer que ellos también sigan con la empresa a pesar de lo que quisieran hacer. Se miró el dedo herido hacía unos días, con una tirita nueva que se puso al ducharse.

-¿Qué es lo que quiero?

Estar con Jackson, era la respuesta. Ser él mismo con la única persona con quién lo podía ser. Cocinar, mejorar cada día, perseguir su sueño. Él era el único que se frenaba, pero estaba harto de hacerlo. A la mierda querer gustarle a todo el mundo. A la mierda esconderse. A la mierda pensar en el resto antes que en él mismo. Ahora le tocaba salir. Sangraría a borbotones si hacía falta, pero no quería seguir estando atado por voluntad propia.

_ "¡No puedes saber si no va a funcionar si ni siquiera tienes los huevos para intentarlo!" _

Las palabras de Jackson resonaron en su cabeza. No había sido la primera vez, pero esperaba que fuera la última. Se levantó, se puso las bambas y el abrigo, cogió el regalo de Jackson y salió de casa mientras le escribía:

"Baja al parque de siempre. Estoy en 10 minutos"


	5. Quería llegar a cinco

"Baja al parque de siempre. Estoy en 10 minutos"

Jackson leyó el mensaje, estando en el sofá con su hermana viendo una película. Se incorporó de golpe.

-Uh... tengo que salir un momento- dijo, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su móvil.

Antes de que pudiera levantarse, su hermana le miró, extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma.

-No, nada... es...

Ni siquiera acabó la frase. Estaba demasiado ensimismado como para inventar excusas. Mientras se calzaba, pensaba en los días que había pasado sin dirigirle la palabra. Se sentía mal. Él había sido el que le besó, y no le dio ningún tipo de explicación. Ryan le correspondió, así que supuso que el beso le había gustado también, pero eso le daba aún más miedo. Quería ser quien era en ese momento un poco más, pero tal vez había llegado la hora de dejarlo pasar, de dejar de estirar ese cúmulo de mentiras hasta el límite. Todo dependía de lo que Ryan le quisiera decir, porque él era incapaz de hacerlo solo.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras con las manos metidas en su chaleco azul. El corazón le iba a mil, y era imposible controlarlo. Aquella no sería una conversación de las de siempre. Sabía que sería un fin, lo que no sabía era de qué.

Se recostó en un árbol y esperó con impaciencia y nerviosismo a que Ryan llegara. No pasó demasiado rato antes de que le viera corriendo hacia donde él estaba, lo cual hizo que una petrificante tensión se apoderara de su cuerpo. Cuando llegó, se apoyó en sus rodillas e intentó recuperar la respiración. Jackson se separó del tronco con los brazos cruzados y soltó una risa burlesca, intentando deshacerse del nudo que se había alojado en su estómago.

-Por mucho que vayas al gimnasio no vas a ganar resistencia nunca.

El azabache le contestó con el dedo del medio, aun con la cabeza gacha. Jackson sonrió. Se sentía como siempre, pero sabía que ese era un lujo que no podía seguir permitiéndose por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué querías?- su rostro volvió a denotar seriedad mientras formulaba su pregunta.

Ryan suspiro fuertemente una última vez antes de erguirse. Su rostro también era serio. Sus mejillas estaban rojas de cansancio y sus ojos brillaban con la luz de las farolas, pero lo que más resaltaba era la determinación que emanaba. Hizo a Jackson sentirse muy pequeño a su lado.

-Mira, Jackson... supongo que ya sabes a qué he venido. Estoy cansado de este juego de tirar y aflojar y luego hacer ver que nunca ha pasado nada.

El moreno tragó saliva. No se había equivocado con sus deducciones. Ryan siguió hablando al no recibir respuesta.

-Ninguno de los dos quiere esto. Tenemos miedo y preferiríamos quedarnos como estamos, pero eso es algo que no me veo capaz de hacer. No quiero mentirte ni a mí mismo ni a ti tampoco. Esto no es como cuando me gusta una tía porque me parece maja y pienso que esta buena, esto va más allá. Me gustó el beso. Ambos. Mucho. Y me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y poder hablar de cualquier cosa sin vergüenza. Y me...- apretó los puños para impulsarse, separando sus miradas por un segundo- me gustas tú, Jackson. Y lo siento si te incomoda o no te sientes igual, pero tenía que decírtelo. No creo que me pueda gustar un tío físicamente, al menos de momento, pero esto es diferente. No te estoy pidiendo una relación que no quieres, pero supongo que habrás deducido que ya no me voy a conformar con una amistad.

Jackson no había pronunciado palabra en todo el rato, y su rostro no se había movido ni un ápice. Apretó los labios, los abrió para hablar, los volvió a cerrar y retrocedió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No puedo...

A Ryan le dolió esa respuesta, pero sabía que no era la de verdad. Se acercó todo lo que se había alejado. Le habló con un ápice de súplica, pidiendo ayuda.

-Ya sé que da miedo, pero te juro que da mucho más si haces esto solo.

Jackson le miró fijamente. Todo era culpa de Ryan, en realidad. Si no estuviera, todo seguiría igual, totalmente intacto. Pero eso ya no era posible. Le cogió de la capucha y se acercó aún más. Le miró con rabia, con odio. Pero no eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

_"Si alguno de los dos se fuera a morir al día siguiente, ¿qué haría?"_

Observó sus ojos grises centelleantes, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo. Sus labios. Sabía la respuesta.

Si ese fuera el caso, le besaría hasta que alguno de los dos emitiera el último suspiro.

Así que eso hizo. Eliminó por completo el espacio entre sus labios, y los juntó en un beso simple, sin moverse para nada. Tan solo la unión de sus labios bastaba. Ambos estaban abriendo las alas. Sabían que ese contacto era la línea que marcaría un antes y un después, pero habían decidido arriesgarlo todo. Ignoraron el frío, ignoraron la posibilidad de que alguien les pudiera ver, ignoraron cualquier cosa que no fueran ellos mismos, porque ahora era su momento.

Se separaron y se miraron. Jackson pasó sus manos por el cuello de Ryan hasta dejar los brazos apoyados en sus hombros, y el menor se aferró a su espalda con fuerza. No era un beso lo que compartían ahora, era un abrazo. Por encima de todo, eran amigos, y sabían que ahora estarían solos. No sabían si valdría la pena por tan solo un deseo que podía ser pasajero, pero al menos querían tener esa opción, retenerla entre sus manos si eso era lo que querían, y dejarla pasar por el mismo motivo.

-Todo va a salir bien. Siempre nos salimos con la nuestra- susurró Jackson entre la capucha y el cuello de Ryan.

-Eso. No nos van a empezar a salir mal los planes ahora- contestó el azabache.

Jackson rió un poco cerca del oído de Ryan. Estaba bien. No se arrepentía. Se había sincerado, aunque fuera sin palabras, y volaba más alto que nunca. No quería separarse, de nuevo, pero Ryan lo hizo de golpe.

-Espérate, que luego se me olvida.

Jackson le miró con curiosidad mientras metía una mano en su bolsillo y sacaba una pequeña caja.

-Toma. Un poco tarde, pero feliz Navidad.

Jackson se le quedó mirando. Miró el regalo y le volvió a mirar. Se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano y la arrastró hacia abajo.

-Soy gilipollas...

-Eso ya lo sé, pero, ¿por?- preguntó el otro con un tono divertido, sin mover la mano.

-Porque yo no te he comprado nada porque pensaba que no te hablaría más.

-Sí que eres gilipollas, sí- contestó Ryan tras chasquear la lengua-. Pero mira, te perdono. Cógelo.

Jackson torció los labios, pero terminó por ceder. Cogió la cajita y la miró con curiosidad, pero luego le miró a él.

-Gracias.

El azabache se limitó a encogerse de hombros y desviar la mirada hacia el lado para disimular la vergüenza.

-Dáselas a Santa.

Para cuando dijo eso, Jackson ya lo había abierto. Su curiosidad no cesó cuando vio unos cuantos aros pequeños de diferentes colores en el interior. Ryan le aclaró las dudas, sin mirarle aún.

-Son piercings. Recuerdo que cuando yo me hice el primer agujero me contaste que tú te hiciste uno pero tu padre te lo hizo quitar porque decía que era de maricas. Creo que deberías mirar si lo sigues teniendo abierto y ponerte lo que te dé la gana. Tengo el tique de devolución si no te gusta.

Esperó a que le contestara, pero no ocurrió. Cuando le miró, estaba completamente ensimismado en sus pensamientos, observando la caja detenidamente.

-¿Jackson? ¿No te gusta? Te he dicho que lo puedes-

-Me encanta- dijo, aún con la misma expresión-. En serio, gracias.

No sabía si era cierto, porque no mostró ningún tipo de emoción, al menos a primera vista. Pero en realidad le había tocado una fibra delicada, y había tenido demasiados sobresaltos en tan poco tiempo. Ryan lo entendió, aunque no dijo nada.

-Me alegro.

Jackson cerró la caja y se la guardó en el bolsillo, y luego observó cómo Ryan seguía sin mirarle. Se le escapó una sonrisa algo triste.

-Tendría que volver. Mi hermana debe estar preocupada porque he salido echando hostias y mis padres estaban acostados ya.

-Ah, sí, claro. Ya hablamos- contestó, ya mirándole de nuevo.

Jackson le dedicó otra sonrisa y se giró para irse, pero Ryan le cogió del hombro rápidamente y le giró antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso. Cuando lo hizo, le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que los ojos negros de Jackson se abrieran de par en par.

-Hala, ya te puedes ir- le dijo el menor al separarse con su rostro serio de siempre.

El mayor se puso una mano en la mejilla y le miró con algo de miedo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Estoy hasta la polla de que me robes besos- su tono parecía recriminarle algo.

-Pero, ¿En la mejilla?

Chasqueó la lengua.

-Perdón por no ser tan gay como tú.

-¡Eh! ¡Repite eso!

-Que perdón por no ser tan gay cómo-

Ryan se tuvo que callar por los labios de Jackson, que se juntaron con los suyos. Él abrió mucho los ojos y se apartó casi de inmediato para cubrirse la boca con el dorso de la mano y mirarle con el ceño fruncido. Si no se lo esperaba, al final le soltaría una hostia involuntaria.

-¿Cuántos llevo ya? ¿Cuatro? ¡Mira! ¡Si se ha sonrojado y todo!- el moreno soltó una fuerte risa-. Puto marica.

-Me pienso vengar y entonces te vas a cagar- le amenazó mientras se alejaba lentamente.

-Lo estoy deseando- su tono de provocación se asemejaba bastante al que Ryan le había escuchado usar más de una vez con alguna chica.

Cuando se giró para volver a la calidez de su hogar, Ryan se frotó los ojos con el pulgar y el índice. Se hizo una pregunta para sí mismo.

-¿Dónde me he metido?

Para Jackson, sin embargo, la llegada a su casa fue de todo menos cálida. Antes de salir, él estaba dentro del saco de los engañados por él mismo, pero ahora tan solo debía fingir. Le dolía, porque era su familia, pero otra opción no era posible.

-¿Dónde has ido? Me has preocupado- le dijo su hermana, asomada desde el sofá. Él se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza.

-A ningún sitio.

-A ver, que tengo trece años, no tres.

El chico resopló una sonrisa y se agachó para hablarle desde detrás del respaldo y mirarle a los ojos al mismo tiempo. Ella no se movió, pero se extrañó un poco por la calidez de su actitud.

-Sarah, tú me quieres, ¿Verdad?

Eso sí que le extrañó. Su hermano era bastante cariñoso, pero sobretodo lo era para chincharla. Nunca se decían "te quiero", porque lo daban por sabido. No entendía por qué querría asegurarse.

-Pues claro.

-¿Y lo harás pase lo que pase?

Pensó algunas teorías. Alguna enfermedad terminal, o tal vez se había metido en un tema de drogas, o cometido un asesinato. Tan solo el pensamiento le hizo ponerse nerviosa.

-Sí, ya lo sabes. ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Él sonrió. Le dio un beso en la frente y le acarició la cabeza de nuevo, ya de pie.

-Gracias, enana. Es tarde, me voy a dormir. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

Le dejó un frío extraño en cuanto apartó su mano y salió del salón. Se puso una mano en la frente, donde le había besado. Le había asustado bastante, y se quedó mirando la puerta por la que salió, intentando no darle demasiadas vueltas a las teorías negativas.

Para dar vueltas ya estaba Jackson, quien no dejaba de sonreír y borrar la sonrisa al pensar en el lado malo de las cosas. Por otra parte, se sentía orgulloso de haberse reconocido sus sentimientos, y de tan solo preocuparse de que el resto del mundo se lo tomara mal. Por desgracia, ese "tan solo" no iba a ser insignificante. Pero, tal y como hizo con la negación, alargaría ese pequeño periodo sin consecuencias por sus actos.

En cuanto Laura preguntó a Ryan qué había pasado y él le contestó que se reconciliaron y punto, sabía que ahora se iban a esconder de absolutamente todo el mundo cuanto pudieran. No podían darse tantas libertades, por supuesto que no podían decirle a sus amigos "Ayer me lié con mi mejor amigo" igual que podían decir "Ayer me lié con Esther de la otra clase".

Pasaron unos días en los cuales parecía no haber cambios. Se hablaban normalmente por mensaje y se enviaban memes, como siempre. Pero había matices, cosas que les aseguraban que no era igual. Esa sonrisa que se les formaba, esas dudas por enviar algo más, el buscar alguna excusa para seguir hablando... conocían todo eso, pero por supuesto nunca les había pasado con un tío.

Las ganas de volver a verse no cesaban. Querían saber si se sentirían igual, si tendrían la necesidad de besarse de nuevo, si estarían nerviosos o cómodos, y querían saberlo ya.

"Aún sigo esperando que me prepares algo de comida"- le escribió Jackson en una de sus banales conversaciones.

"Calla, que llevaba años sin pisar la cocina. ¿Quieres que me arriesgue a intoxicarte y que me denuncies?"- contestó Ryan, justo mientras preparaba algo y tenía una espátula en la mano izquierda.

"Shhh correré el riesgo"

"Entonces ven cuando te de la gana que estoy solo"

"¿Me preparas la cena?"

"Pero si es año nuevo, y siempre lo pasas con la familia"

"Bah, no me van a decir nada"

"¿Aviso a Laura?"

"No"

Como cualquier otra vez que quedaron, pero no podían negar que estaban nerviosos. Tal y como ocurrió cuando fueron al cine juntos, se arreglaron de más, y Ryan se puso de inmediato a buscar recetas que estuvieran a la altura de la cena de fin de año. Por liberar tensiones, planeaba efectuar su venganza nada más abrir la puerta. Así que, en cuanto Jackson picó, esperó detrás de ésta para sorprenderle. Pero la sorpresa se la llevó él al, en lugar de simplemente atrapar los labios de Jackson y salir victorioso, recibió un fuerte golpe causado por el impulso también del mayor. Ambos se alejaron mientras se tapaban su adolorida boca y emitiendo quejidos. Al final, el moreno habló con enfado.

-¿Qué coño haces?

-Pues vengarme- contestó con el mismo tono-. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa en la cabeza?

-Quería llegar a cinco.

Se quedaron en silencio y se miraron unos segundos. No pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas en cuanto comprendieron la situación.

-Anda, pasa- Ryan se hizo a un lado y Jackson le obedeció aún riéndose, pero le dejó algo envuelto para que lo cogiera casi al vuelo-. ¿Y esto?

-Feliz Navidad- contestó mientras entraba en el comedor.

Ryan frunció el ceño, aún con una sonrisa. Podría ponerse a decirle que no hacía falta, pero en cambio cerró la puerta de la calle y abrió el regalo con impaciencia. Fue caminando hacia el comedor, donde Jackson ya se había acomodado en el sofá. Al ver que se trataba de un delantal verde oscuro, se le iluminaron los ojos y estuvo a punto de agradecerle infinitamente, pero se le pasaron las ganas en cuanto vio con letras blancas bordadas las palabras "El más gay".

-Pero serás imbécil.

Jackson estalló en carcajadas de nuevo.

-¡Sabía que te gustaría!

-Es una puta basura, igual que tú.

Hizo el delantal una bola y se lo tiró para volverse a la cocina. Jackson no se ofendió, ya que sabía que se lo acabaría poniendo, aunque fuera cuando no estuviera. Suspiró en el sofá de Ryan, con una sonrisa permanente. Aquello era genial, en realidad. Seguía teniendo a su mejor amigo, solo que se besaban de vez en cuando.

Podía ir a la cocina y molestarle cogiéndole de la cintura, hacer que se estremeciera besándole el cuello, escuchar sus quejas mientras él iba picoteando de la comida, reírse de él cada vez que le besaba y no se lo esperaba, poner música y cantar juntos, probar su deliciosa comida y ver cómo se ilusionaba cuando la elogiaba, hablar de cualquier cosa mientras cenaban, y hacer todo eso normalmente, sin pensar en si estaba bien o estaba mal, con una confianza que en realidad ninguno de los dos sabía de dónde había salido. Ahora sí que se sentía completo, avanzaban juntos al mismo tiempo y no temían que uno de los dos se soltara para dejar de hacerlo.

Cuando se pusieron a ver la televisión, se sentaron como siempre, cada uno recostado en un posabrazos y sus pies tocándose. Ninguno de los dos dejaba de pensar en alguna forma de estar más cerca mientras fingían estar prestando atención a la pantalla, hasta que Ryan decidió sentarse de frente y con los brazos cogiendo el respaldo, como una invitación para que Jackson se acurrucara a su lado, cosa que no tardó demasiado en hacer, y ambos se acomodaron bajo la cálida manta.

-Tío, esto es raro en realidad- comentó Jackson, sin venir a cuento.

-En verdad sí. Pero a mí no sé si porque eres un tío o porque eres mi amigo- admitió Ryan.

-Tampoco he pensado por qué, la verdad. Creo que es un poco de todo. Si me liara con una amiga cercana no se me haría tan diferente.

-Por eso no podemos decir que algo es malo sin probarlo.

Jackson no respondió. Estaba pensando en cómo ordenar sus palabras para no hacer como siempre y soltarlo todo sin más.

-No dejo de pensar en el chico al que le hice la vida imposible durante años solo porque parecía gay.

-¿Axel, se llamaba?

-Sí. Le he jodido la vida sólo por ser como era. Ahora me arrepiento, pero no se puede cambiar el pasado.

Ryan acercó la mano que estaba por encima de Jackson a su cara para acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar, cosa que le hizo sonreír.

-Yo me arrepiento también de muchas cosas, pero si no podemos hacer nada con el pasado al menos podemos cambiar el futuro.

Esa palabra hizo suspirar a Jackson.

-No quiero pensar en el futuro, la verdad.

Aquellas palabras entristecieron a Ryan. Sabía a lo que se refería. Si seguían de esa forma mucho tiempo, les acabarían descubriendo. Eso significaría problemas con sus amigos y, sobretodo, con su familia. No podía evitar pensar que, si él no estuviera, no habría tenido ningún problema.

-No te anticipes. No sabes lo que puede pasar.

Era cierto. Hacía tan solo unos meses no habrían imaginado que la persona de la cual disfrutarían más que nunca sería su mejor amigo, pero ahora no sabían cuán alto se podían permitir volar.

-Me acabo de acordar de eso que nos explicaron en clase- prosiguió el mayor-. Esa historia de... cómo era... ¿Dédalo e Ícaro?

-Ah, ya. Que el padre salió huyendo con su hijo y fabricó unas alas y el hijo se flipó mucho y subió tanto que la cera se fundió y se mató- dijo, como si no fuera nada. Como siempre, memorizaba las cosas como si fuera una máquina para luego olvidarlas, pero eso lo explicaron no hacía demasiado

-Esa misma. Pues tengo miedo de ser Ícaro, y fliparme tanto que al final me meta la hostia de mi vida.

-¿Pensaste lo mismo respecto al baile cuando eras pequeño?

Jackson se calló. No lo había pensado. En realidad, si se paraba a hacerlo, podría pensar en mil cosas que no hizo durante toda su vida por el mismo motivo.

-Supongo.

-No llevas mi regalo puesto- parecía un cambio de tema de conversación, pero todo iba hacia la misma dirección.

-Ya sabes por qué. Si mi padre me ve...

Justo en ese momento escucharon barullo de la calle. Ni se dieron cuenta cuando el reloj ya marcaba las doce.

-Vaya, feliz año nuevo- siguió hablando Jackson.

-Feliz año nuevo.

¿Cómo pasarían el siguiente año nuevo? ¿Se habría acabado todo y habrían roto el contacto? ¿O tal vez seguirían juntos? ¿Estarían separados por motivos externos o por voluntad propia? No podían saber con seguridad ni siquiera si seguirían con vida. Pero era seguro que hacía un año no habrían pensado en pasar ese día de aquella forma, ni en ese momento podían imaginar cómo pasarían el que estaba por llegar. De momento, sólo querían aislarse en el presente.  



	6. No me gusta lo suficiente

Los días que siguieron a las fiestas de Navidad continuaron en completa y absoluta tranquilidad para ambos. Todo seguía igual que antes, y tan solo cambiaron pequeños matices que marcaron la diferencia. Salieron algunas noches, como siempre, pero ahora ignorando a todas las chicas que les rodeaban y escapándose a los baños juntos de vez en cuando. En clase todo seguía normal, solo que a veces se rozaban los dedos por debajo de las mesas y Ryan desviaba un poco su camino para hablar más rato con Jackson, aunque eso supusiera alejarse de Laura, ya que ahora tenía la compañía de Cee cada día al volver de clase. A Ryan dejó de importarle su pelo, y cada día lo llevaba como más le apetecía, y también llegó a llevar dulces caseros a clase, ante los cuales todos se asombraron y nadie le cuestionó por lo que era un simple hobby a sus ojos. Sobre todo él se estaba alejando de las cadenas que le habían retenido siempre. Jackson y Ryan seguían siendo Jackson y Ryan a ojos de todos, pero lo que no sabían era que nunca habían sido tan verdaderos, aunque los cambios a penas podían apreciarse. No les importaba esconderse con tal de seguir así. De hecho, alargaron al máximo ese período. Un mes, dos, tres, incluso cuatro. Como si fuera una relación según ellos "normal", pero oculta. No dejaban de surgir nuevos sentimientos, nuevos deseos, nuevas inquietudes y nuevos miedos. En ningún momento habían decidido salir juntos, pero la confianza ya les venía de antes, y aunque no vieran la necesidad de ponerle nombre a lo que tenían, ninguno de los dos dudaba del otro. Ambos sentían que estaban en su lugar y con la persona correcta, por mucho que hubiera resultado ser alguien de su mismo género.

Por supuesto, las relaciones físicas tardaron un poco en llegar, pero con el tiempo iban queriendo más el uno del otro, y no veían motivos para no cumplir sus deseos. Sus besos eran cada vez más apasionados y sus manos querían explorar, no les importaba que se tratara de un tío en esos momentos de cálidos suspiros y roces constantes. El placer era el mismo, a veces incluso mejor de lo que habían experimentado antes, y su temor a sentir asco por la situación ni siquiera se les pasó por la cabeza entre los gemidos premonitorios del éxtasis. La controversia apareció cuando se decidieron a intentar aquello que sí que no habían probado nunca. El acto sexual entre hombres no tenía muy buena fama para el receptor, y por mucho que intentaran hacer eso de "dejarse llevar", acababan peleados por dar infinitas vueltas en la cama en busca de un dominio constante. Basándose en los estereotipos de Cee y Laura, Jackson argumentaba que Ryan tenía los ojos más grandes y tenía menos iniciativa física, mientras que éste alegaba que Jackson tenía las pestañas más largas y era más bajito y delgado. Como nada de eso tenía sentido, siempre acababan por no hacer nada. Finalmente, como siempre, Ryan acabó cediendo, y se unieron en un muy pasteloso san Valentín lleno de cursilerías por parte sobretodo del mayor. Ninguno de los dos se arrepintió, y no tardaron en repetir. Como siempre, tenían miedo de fantasmas hechos de humo.

Al principio no les importaba esconderse, de hecho lo veían como lo más conveniente, aunque Laura y Cee estaban demasiado calladas, lo que les hizo pensar que en realidad lo sabían todo. Probablemente no querían presionarles, o hacerles pensar en cosas que suelen echar a la gente para atrás, y tan sólo querían que siguieran avanzando tal y como habían hecho hasta el momento. Los planes de Laura, como siempre, salían a la perfección. Era como si fuera ella la que controlaba con facilidad los hilos rojos del destino.

Ahora eran otros asuntos los que le molestaban y eran otras cosas las que querían cambiar. Por parte de Ryan, cada vez estaba más convencido de que quería plantarle cara a su padre y decidir su propio destino lejos de su empresa y cerca de los fogones, pero poco había que hacer si dependía de él económicamente. Pero al destino le gusta abrir puertas de manera inesperada, y fue de esa manera como Jackson entró en su casa agitando eufóricamente un folleto entre las manos. Cuando por fin le dejó leer, Ryan no sabía qué decir. "Concurso local culinario", decía con letras grandes.

-Se ve que quieren imitar a estos concursos de cocina pero en plan cutre. Se emitirá todo por la televisión local, y el primer premio es un año en la escuela profesional de cocina que han puesto cerca de aquí. Sólo necesitarías trabajar para pagar un piso de estudiantes y, ¡hala! Asunto resuelto.

Ryan se quedó estupefacto ante lo fácil que parecía todo, o lo fácil que Jackson hacía que pareciera. Le miró con consternación e inseguridad, pero sobretodo curiosidad por saber cómo contestaría.

-¿Por qué das por sentado que voy a ganar? Puede haber mucha gente y mucho mejor que yo. Al fin y al cabo sólo soy un principiante.

-¡No digas gilipolleces!- contestó con un gesto de la mano que le restaba importancia a esa sólida inseguridad-. Tienes un don y confianza en ti mismo. Cada vez que cocinas algo lo haces mejor que la vez anterior, y cocinas cada día, así que imagínate. Además, ¡eres Ryan! Dime una sola vez que no hayas conseguido algo que te has propuesto.

Ryan sonrió irremediablemente. No sabía si era demasiado inocente o estaba intentando darle valor para al menos intentarlo.

-Tío, pareces tonto pero a veces sabes cómo hablar.

La sonrisa de Jackson se borró de golpe.

-Eh, pedazo de mi-

Se calló, sólo porque un beso repentino de Ryan le obligó a hacerlo. Se sonrojó de golpe. Él solía llevar la iniciativa en cuanto a temas físicos, y aún no se acostumbraba a que fuera de otra forma. Cuando se separaron, Ryan sonrió con superioridad.

-¿Cuántos llevo ya?

El moreno contestó con un hilo de voz mientras miraba hacia otro lugar sin importancia en realidad.

-He perdido la cuenta.

-Seguro que te voy ganando.

-Ni de coña.

Por supuesto, Ryan acabó inscribiéndose en el concurso. La primera fase era tan solo una prueba al aire libre en la que eligirían a las personas que continuarían y acudirían a algunas clases con especialistas. No era para nada un plagio, no. El caso era que a Ryan no le importaba que fuera televisado, ya que no conocía a nadie que mirara la televisión local, así que no había demasiado peligro de ser descubierto por sus padres.

Sin embargo, justo ese día, el padre de Ryan no tenía nada que hacer. Se dedicó a cambiar de canal continuamente con expresión de aburrimiento. Por supuesto, justo cuando llegó el turno de la televisión local, le llamó la atención cierta presencia detrás de la presentadora.

- _A continuación vamos a hablar con algunos de los concursantes_ \- anduvo un par de pasos hacia atrás y enfocaron a cierto chico de cabello oscuro-.  _¡Hola! ¿Molestamos?_

El chico alzó la mirada, algo apurado, pero dejó lo que estaba haciendo de inmediato tras mirar a la cámara.

_ -Para nada. _

_ -¿Cómo te llamas? _

_ -Ryan. Un placer. _

_ -Y bien, Ryan, ¿Qué nos estás preparando? _

-¡Eloise! ¡Eloise, ven aquí!- gritó el padre, con una mezcla de enfado y sorpresa.

Unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo y una mujer de pelo negro apareció mientras se secaba las manos en el delantal.

-¿Qué pasa, cielo?

-¡Mira!

La mujer observó la televisión, y sus ojos cansados se abrieron de par en par al reconocer ese rostro que se había acostumbrado a ver en fotografías.

-¿Qué hace ahí?

No obtuvo respuesta, ya que ambos se centraron por completo en la conversación televisada.

_ -¡Qué buena pinta! Y, dinos, Ryan, ¿Ese delantal tiene algún significado... especial? _

La cámara enfocó de lleno a las letras en las que se podía leer "El más hetero", la última palabra pegada en un parche de tela.

_ -Ah, ¿Esto? Me lo regaló mi... pareja, pero antes ponía "El más gay". Obviamente lo cambié porque yo no soy gay. _

_ -¡Eh!- _  una voz lejana del público que miraba a los concursantes se escuchó débilmente-.  _¡Yo no soy tu pareja, marica!_

_ -¡Imb-!- _  su insulto fue opacado por un pitido de censura-.  _¡He dicho pareja para que no se supiera que eres un tío! ¡Ahora los viejos que ven esto se van a pensar que soy gay!_

_ -¡Porque es lo que eres! _

Sacó el brazo fuera del alcance de la cámara, pero estaba claro que Ryan no le estaba haciendo un bonito gesto a esa persona del público. Luego, cogió la mano del micrófono de la presentadora y miró con seriedad a la cámara.

- _Sólo para que quede claro, ese no es mi novio-_  se alejó para gritar más fuerte y que se le escuchara de lejos-.  _¡Es sólo un gili_ \- censura-  _que la chupa bien!_

_ -¡Eh! ¡Yo no la chupo bien! ¡Eso es mentira! _

Se escucharon risas del público, incluida la de la presentadora.

_ -¡Vaya! Tenemos aquí sin duda al participante más interesante de todos. El heterosexual con un amigo especial. _

Ryan suspiró profundamente e intentó no enrojecer de la vergüenza. Como alguien que conociera hubiera visto eso, estaba más que acabado. Ambos lo estaban.

_ -No sé si eso es algo bueno... _

_ -Parece que le encantas al público. Pero, de momento, te tendrás que centrar en esta primera prueba. ¡Mucha suerte! _

La imagen se oscureció, ya que el botón de apagado fue pulsado acto seguido. El ambiente de ese amplio salón era frío, gélido, al igual de los rostros de las dos personas que lo integraban. El hombre apretó los puños con fuerza.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Yo sé lo mismo que tú.

No daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver. Ninguno de los dos, en realidad. No era un programa en directo, ya que estaba editado, así que el hombre cogió su móvil para llamarle de inmediato. Con cada pitido, la sangre le hervía aún más. Tenía montones de palabras acumuladas en su cabeza y listas para ser despotricadas en cuanto descolgara.

_ -¿Sí? _

-Ryan, por favor, ¿Me puedes explicar por qué coño te acabo de ver por la tele en un concurso de cocina?

Intentó mantener la calma. Su mujer le miraba de pie con una mano en el pecho y preocupación en el rostro. Escuchó un suspiro y unas palabras que no iban dirigidas hacia él.

_ -Lo ha visto. _

-¿Con quién hablas? ¿Es ese chico que estaba en el público?- su voz sonaba dura, fuerte y fría, pero no alzó su tono.

_ -Mira, mi idea no era que te enteraras de nada de esta manera. _

-¿¡Y cuando pensabas decírmelo!?- se levantó de golpe, al igual que el volumen de su voz. Ryan cerró el ojo del lado en el que se hallaba su móvil con molestia.

_ -Papá, por- _

-¡Ahora no me vengas con esas! Te creía mucho más inteligente. No piensas estudiar más lo que te conviene, ¿¡Verdad!? ¡Lo he hecho todo para que lo tuvieras fácil, y tú prefieres hacer algo que no tiene futuro alguno!

Su mujer le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarle, pero él la apartó de un manotazo mientras su hijo contestaba.

_ -Yo quiero cocinar, papá. Es mi vida y es lo que quiero. Entiendo que- _

-¡Agh! ¡Joder! Tenemos un hijo, ¡un puto hijo! ¡Y nos sale gilipollas y marica!

-Cariño, por favor, cálmate- intentó la mujer de nuevo.

-¿¡Que me calme!?- a esas alturas ya estaba rojo de ira-. ¡Que sepas, Ryan, que ya te puedes ir olvidando del piso!

_ -Ya, ya...- _  contestó el chico con tono cansado, pues conocía las consecuencias perfectamente.

-¡Ah! ¿Te da igual? ¡Ya veremos si es así cuando estés durmiendo por la calle!

_ -Oye, ¿Tienes algo importante que decir? Es que tengo aquí a mi amigo que la chupa bien y es de mala educación estar al teléfono mucho rato. _

-¡Serás sinvergüenza!- el hombre estaba completamente fuera de sí-. ¡Me das-!

Ryan colgó. No iba a seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Se echó hacia atrás en el sofá con un chasquido de lengua seguido por un resoplido. Jackson se quedó en silencio, mirando cómo intentaba disimular el agua que cristalizaba sus ojos.

-Ryan.

-No, no digas nada.

Su voz también flaqueaba.

-Prácticamente le has confirmado que estás conmigo.

-Eso le da igual- rió irónicamente-. Tan solo es un motivo más para avergonzarse de su hijo.

Jackson bajó la mirada. En realidad, no sabía qué situación prefería: que le diera igual porque le resultaban insignificantes los sentimientos de su hijo o que se avergonzara por la persona con la que estaba. Iba a volver a hablar, pero Ryan se incorporó mientras se refregaba los ojos.

-Ahora tenemos cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Por ejemplo en cómo la hemos cagado con el programa.

Al mayor se le encogió el estómago al retomar el tema que estaban tratando antes de la llamada.

-No creo que haya peligro. No se me ve en pantalla y no lo va a ver nadie.

Ryan le miró con seriedad. Últimamente Jackson estaba demasiado optimista.

-Sabes que el peligro de que tus padres se enteren está ahí.

Sus argumentos se tambaleaban. Ese miedo que llevaba meses intentando evitar le acechaba. Le hacía dudar.

-Le dije a mi hermana que vigilara que no pusieran el canal local.

-Pero puede pasar cualquier cosa.

Los ojos negros de Jackson le suplicaron que dejara de decir eso. Ryan se percató de que se había pasado haciendo de poli malo, y que en esos momentos debían apoyarse mutuamente. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y el otro por delante para entrelazar sus propias manos, darle un beso en la mejilla y apoyarse en él. Jackson lo agradeció, pero suspiró con tristeza.

-Esto es el karma por meterme tantos años con los gays. Muy tarde me he dado cuenta yo de que estar con un hombre no es nada malo.

-Que ya es casualidad que la relación más larga que hemos tenido los dos sea esta- añadió Ryan, con algo de rencor hacia la vida.

-Nah, las casualidades no existen.

El azabache sonrió y se acurrucó aún más en el hombro de Jackson. Tras unos instantes de silencio, decidió acabar con el ambiente serio.

-Pero la chupas bien.

-¡Al final te voy a meter una hostia, pedazo de mierda!

Por desgracia, el realismo de Ryan se acercaba más a la situación que el optimismo de Jackson. Las visitas del programa por internet eran cada vez más, al igual que los comentarios sobre Ryan y los deseos de que fuera el ganador o que al menos pasara la fase. Lo bueno fue que, finalmente, le notificaron que había pasado la prueba. Lo celebró con gran alegría, pues estaba un paso más cerca de poder cumplir su objetivo, pero los días en su piso estaban contados, al igual que los días en los que podrían seguir esquivando un destino que ya estaba marcado.

Y por suerte, mucha suerte, cuando Ryan les contó a Laura y a Cee que su padre no le iba a seguir pagando el piso, la de cabellos teñidos de morado no dudó en contárselo a su familia, es decir, su padre. Al parecer era un hombre con un corazón enorme y bondadoso, y no iba a dejar que un amigo de su hija se quedara en la calle. Ryan se negó al principio, pero no tenía alternativa. Pasó a vivir con esa chica con la que tampoco había hablado demasiado, y a tener una deuda enorme con ella y con su padre.

Jackson, por su parte, se iba preparando mentalmente para que sus padres descubrieran que estaba con Ryan. Había llegado a la conclusión de que no valía la pena perderle, y en su corazón deseaba que su familia lo aceptara. A él no le gustaban los hombres, le gustaba Ryan. Le gustaba y quería estar con él. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a su amistad y a su cariño, y lo veía todo suficiente para poner a prueba al amor de su familia. O eso quería creer.

Cuando su padre le llamó desde el comedor un sábado por la mañana, por un momento creyó que le iba a pedir explicaciones por el programa, pero se sintió aliviado cuando no era una expresión de enfado la que figuraba en su cara.

-He estado intentando conseguir algo últimamente. Ya sabes que yo estudié fuera de este pueblo, en la mejor escuela de mecánica y la que embarca más diversidad.

Jackson empequeñeció los ojos y torció los labios. No sabía a dónde había ido a parar.

-Creo que lo mejor para ti será que hagas lo mismo.

Ahora sí que había perdido el hilo del a conversación.

-¿Cómo? En plan... ¿allí?

-Claro.

Cuando Jackson le dijo a Ryan lo que su padre le explicó, no sabía qué cara poner. Tampoco sabía la que pondría Ryan. De hecho, ni siquiera supo identificarla.

-¿Entonces te vas?- preguntó tras girarse y volver a centrarse en la sartén.

-No lo sé.

-Tal vez deberías.

-Tal vez.

¿Cómo iba a decirle que lo que le echaba para atrás era separarse de él? Estaba acostumbrado a su presencia continua desde hacía años. Sentía un vacío a su lado de tan solo pensar en perderla. Pero no sabía qué excusa podría ponerle a su padre. Al fin y al cabo, él seguía pensando que aquello era lo que más quería hacer. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía qué quería hacer.

-Tal vez sea una oportunidad para evitar que mi padre se entere.

Ryan dejó lo que estaba haciendo del todo y se giró para hacerle frente con una sonrisa irónica.

-Así que era eso.

La cabeza del mayor se inclinó al no comprender sus palabras.

-Te quieres ir porque es mejor eso que tus padres sepan que estás con un tío- le aclaró con tono acusativo.

Jackson frunció el ceño. No era cierto. ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no, es que-

-Mira, Jackson, por mucho que quieras hacer ver que no, tienes un miedo flipante. Aunque quieras estar conmigo, no lo ves suficiente como para perder a tu familia.

No era verdad. Él había decidido ser él mismo. ¿Cierto?

-Y, aunque lo entienda, me jode. Me jode mucho porque yo he mandado a la mierda a mi padre por ti, y tú no harías lo mismo por mí.

-Espera, eso fue una decisión tuya, ¿no? ¿Por qué coño me la echas en cara?- replicó, cansado de que Ryan dijera lo que le venía en gana y él se tuviera que callar.

-¡Porque siempre hemos estado en puntos muy diferentes! ¡Tú sólo te limitas a seguir mis pasos y eres incapaz de hacer nada por ti solo! ¿No te has parado a pensar que eso me hace dudar de si es lo que quieres de verdad?

Las cejas del moreno se alzaron. Ryan se mantuvo firme en su posición y en sus palabras. Jackson parpadeó repetidas veces con incredulidad.

-Has estado inseguro todo este tiempo, ¿no?

Ryan frunció aún más el ceño y chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Inseguro? Yo no soy el que no tiene huevos a decirle a mi familia que me gusta un tío.

Jackson avanzó un par de pasos hacia él, amenazante. El menor no se sintió intimidado. La expresión de Jackson cambió a una dolida, ya que no podía creer que le dijera tal cosa sin dudarlo si quiera.

-Tal vez es que no me gusta lo suficiente.

Ahora el dolido era sin duda Ryan. Jackson se arrepintió de inmediato de esas impulsivas palabras que no tenían razón de ser. Había confirmado todas sus inseguridades, todos sus miedos. El menor apretó los puños, pero su expresión no era para nada amenazante. Antes de que Jackson pudiera arreglar la situación, Ryan ya se había dado la vuelta y había reanudado lo que estaba haciendo.

-Fuera.

Su voz se podría describir perfectamente con la palabra "gélida". A cada segundo se arrepentía más. Lo había destrozado todo en un segundo y con demasiada facilidad. Le hizo pensar en lo frágiles que habían sido esos meses juntos.

-Ryan, no-

-Te he dicho que te vayas- replicó con un tono aún más firme.

A Jackson al final no le quedó más remedio. Con los labios apretados, le mantuvo la mirada en la nuca hasta que arrancó a andar con paso ligero hasta salir de aquel piso en el que tanto habían compartido. Ambos se preguntaban lo mismo: ¿Se había acabado ya? ¿Tan pronto? El tiempo que más habían estado con una persona se les había pasado increíblemente rápido, a pesar de haber vivido tanto en un período tan corto. No parecía una discusión como las que tenían normalmente, parecía un fin. Pero no un fin como cuando empezaron a salir. No era la misma causa la que les oprimía el pecho.

Jackson no dejaba de culparse. Sin darse cuenta se había engañado a sí mismo de nuevo. Creía que era fuerte, que lo daría todo por estar con Ryan, y no era así. Había extendido las alas pero sin soltar sus cadenas. Había dejado a Ryan solo, y Ryan se había dado cuenta. Pero no sabía qué podría hacer al respecto. No sabía ni si tenía arreglo, ni si valía la pena luchar. No estaba seguro de nada. Ni tampoco de sus estudios, de su camino en la vida, de lo que le hacía feliz, de sus gustos. De nada. Mientras caminaba acompañado por la joven noche, se preguntó quién era en realidad, y cuál era su lugar. Se preguntó si alguna vez lo sabría.

Ryan tan solo siguió cocinando, autoconvenciéndose de que no había hecho nada malo, intentando que esa culpabilidad no se apoderara de sus pensamientos. Pero era imposible alejarla del todo. Se suponía que él sería su respaldo, su guía, y había fallado cuando más lo necesitaba. Se había comportado de una manera egoísta, y era consciente de ello, pero se había cansado de ser el que siempre afloja la cuerda. No se sentiría bien del todo hasta que Jackson le demostrara cuál de sus versiones era cierta.

Y, tal y como empezó, rápidamente, se acabó.


	7. "Let it burn"

Para Jackson transcurría el tiempo mucho más lento que cuando estaba con Ryan. No había pasado ni la mitad de la cantidad de meses que estuvieron con ese "algo", pero entre que Ryan ni siquiera le hablaba y que los exámenes finales estaban a la vuelta se la esquina, los minutos parecían horas y todo se le hacía cuesta arriba. Habían roto con él antes, algunas chicas con las que sólo salía por estar con alguien mientras no podía ni tocar a Laura, pero era mucho más duro si, además de su pareja, se trataba de su mejor amigo.

Él seguía el programa de cocina cada semana, y se alegraba cada vez que acababa el capítulo sin que le hubieran eliminado. Veía su sonrisa radiante, como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si de verdad hubiera pasado de largo y no hubiera marcha atrás. No quería pensar eso, y quería animarle para que siguiera hasta conseguir el premio, aunque fuera desde el sofá de su casa.

Veía también cómo su amistad con Cee se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Al parecer, lo diferentes que eran no era ningún obstáculo para estrechar lazos viviendo juntos. No creía que fueran a ir más allá de la amistad, o al menos no quería creerlo. De alguna forma no podía imaginar a Cee con pareja, ya que era una chica bajita y más bien con un cuerpo poco delgado, además de lo "especial" que era... pero, claro, que no le atraiga a él no significa que a otra gente no lo pueda hacer. Aunque Ryan siempre había sido bastante superficial en cierto modo. Hasta que empezó con él, claro.

También, los agradables momentos con su familia se habían convertido en algo incómodo para Jackson. Cuando su padre le hacía alguna broma, cuando su madre le dedicaba dulces palabras, cuando su hermana le pedía que le intentara al menos explicar algo que se le resistía en matemáticas, se preguntaba: "¿Sería así si lo supieran?". En el fondo sabía que la respuesta era negativa, que todo cambiaría y no habría manera de volver atrás. Le hacía mirar a su familia de una forma diferente, como si le estuvieran mintiendo, y les contestaba a veces con un rencor injustificado por el cual se odiaba a sí mismo, ya que no le habían hecho nada para ser tratados así.

Sus compañeros de clase se volvieron a dar cuenta se inmediato de que habían discutido, pero parecía ser que Ryan se había limitado a decir que se habían peleado y punto, restándole importancia. Ya no llevaba su delantal en el programa, ya no iba a la discoteca de siempre, y por supuesto ya no le mandaba memes. Se alejaba cada vez más. Él intentó hacer lo mismo, devolverle la caña a alguna chica y liarse con ella, o lo que surgiera. Quería desear a otra persona. Pero era inútil. Se veía incapaz. Ryan se había apoderado de sus pensamientos, se sus acciones, de sus sueños, de todo. Aún así, se preguntaba si valía la pena arriesgarse, perderlo todo y tenerle a él, corriendo el riesgo además de volver a hacerle daño, o por el contrario quedarse así hasta olvidarse o volverse loco.

Lo único que sabía era que quería a Ryan en su vida, y no como amigo y ya está. Se lo confirmó la sensación de angustia al pasar un día por esa cafetería a la que fueron hacía meses y habían vuelto a ir alguna que otra vez. Pensó en entrar y saludar a John, el camarero casi excesivamente extrovertido, pero se detuvo al ver a través del cristal cómo estaba Ryan dentro, solo, hablando animadamente con él, riendo, sosteniéndole la mirada de una manera que no le hizo ninguna gracia. Recordó las palabras de Ryan. "A mí me gusta", declaró cuando se metió con el aspecto del chico. Tal vez no se refería tan solo a su estilo, con los brazos tatuados, el pelo rapado y teñido y ese piercing que le decoraba la nariz. ¿Y si ese chico había llamado la atención de Ryan de otra manera? Pensó en la posibilidad de que a Ryan le gustaran los hombres, y no sólo él. Pensó en que ya no era el único que le podía ver despeinado, y que todos sabían ya de su destreza en la cocina, y en que ya no cocinaba tan solo para él. Tal vez no era especial al fin y al cabo, al menos no ahora.

Un pinchazo en el pecho le guió hasta su decisión. Iba a hablar con Cee. Porque, claro, hablar con ella era mucho más útil que hablar con Ryan directamente. La llamó de inmediato, mientras se alejaba de la cafetería, alegando que necesitaba quedar con ella cuando pudiera. Decidieron hablar el siguiente lunes después de clase, en el portal del chico. La situación no era muy cómoda, ya que ellos a penas habían mantenido una conversación en su vida, y Cee tampoco tenía demasiada facilidad para socializar. Jackson decidió romper un poco el hielo, estando ambos sentados en su portal.

-Uh... ¿Cómo está Ryan?- preguntó mientras atrapaba sus propias manos entre las rodillas y miraba hacia el cielo como si hubiera algo interesante que observar.

Ella sonrió un poco por la pregunta. No le sorprendía, sabía perfectamente por qué quería hablar con ella, y ella no iba a oponer resistencia.

-Está bien, la verdad. Cada vez más.

A Jackson le fastidió esa respuesta de manera egoísta.

-Ya veo... ¿Se ha adaptado bien?

-Bastante. Mi padre adora cómo cocina- rió con algo de nerviosismo.

-Así que cocina para vosotros.

Ella asintió, aunque el chico no le miraba.

-Mi padre de momento se conforma con eso y no le hace pagar nada por quedarse.

Él pasó a cruzar los brazos encima de sus rodillas para apoyar la cabeza.

-Guay.

Silencio. Ella quería decirle muchas cosas, casi tantas como él quería preguntar. Al final Jackson decidió tantear terreno peligroso.

-Y... ¿Se está viendo con alguien o algo?

Ella intentó reprimir su sonrisa.

-Que yo sepa, no. Pero últimamente se ve bastante con John. Lo conoces, ¿no?

Jackson le devolvió la mirada por fin, tan solo para asentir.

-Pues eso. Que no puedes pretender que te esté esperando para siempre, porque lo puedes perder en cualquier momento.

Sus palabras fueron tan directas que adoptaron una hiriente forma de punta y se le clavaron en el pecho sin piedad. No creía que lo hubiera hecho con maldad. Ella sólo quería hacerle reaccionar.

-...No sé de qué me hablas- miró al suelo esta vez.

-Ya, ahórrate eso, porque Ryan nos lo ha contado todo a Laura y a mí.

No podía recriminarle nada por hacerlo. Era menos orgulloso que él, y seguramente estaría igual de perdido.

-Jackson, lo único que quiero es que pienses muy bien en lo que haces- comenzó a hablar mucho más lento, porque ahora pensaba todas y cada una de sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas-. Creo que deberías al menos tener la oportunidad de intentarlo. Tal vez no dure demasiado, pero no me gusta la idea de que el hecho de que seáis dos tíos te haga reflexionar de más sobre si esto vale la pena o no. Deberías hacer lo que quieras, por ti mismo y por nadie más- él tragó saliva con dificultad, e intentó recordar esas palabras-. Si me dejas dar mi opinión, te diré que Ryan sí que vale la pena. Ambos os aportáis y sois capaces de hablar, además de que a Ryan se le ilumina la mirada cuando te menciona y no se despega del delantal que le diste- Jackson se lo imaginó, y su pecho le oprimió de nuevo-. Pero una relación se trata de dar y de recibir por igual. Tienes que saber qué estás dispuesto a sacrificar.

Justo en ese momento, el padre de Jackson apareció frente a ellos, con intenciones de entrar en su piso.

-Ah, hola papá- le saludó el chico, rogando en su interior que no hubiera escuchado ninguna de las palabras de Cee.

-Hola- contestó con un gesto neutral, para luego mirar a Cee con curiosidad-. ¿Te conozco?

-Es una amiga.

Ella sonrió y saludó con la mano de manera nerviosa. No sabía cómo debía actuar, y la actitud del hombre no ayudaba. El truco de "es una amiga" lo había usado antes con chicas con las que tenía un rollo, y su padre lo sabía, pero le extrañó que le dijera aquellas palabras con esa chica. Frunció el ceño y torció los labios con desagrado, y luego miró a Jackson.

En ese momento el chico se planteó muchas cosas. Ese era su padre, el hombre al que más admiraba. Pero acababa de repudiar a Cee por su aspecto, rechazando la idea de que pudiera tener algo con su hijo. Le pareció ofensivo y retrógrada, al igual que todos esos comentarios que hacía sobre todo el mundo, que las mofas hacia los homosexuales que salían por televisión, que los términos insultantes hacia algunos bailarines, que su actitud de superioridad en su casa y que tantas cosas que no le cabían en la cabeza de golpe. Ese era su padre, el hombre al que más admiraba. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué tenía que se pudiera admirar admirar?

-Pues pasadlo bien. No tardes demasiado en subir, que tu madre ya habrá acabado la comida.

-Sí...- contestó con algo de desgana, antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Él se quedó extrañado por sus propios pensamientos. No entendía por qué nunca se dio cuenta de que era así. En realidad, era porque su padre le había hecho pensar de la misma manera que él desde que era pequeño, pero eso era algo que a él se le escapaba.

-Bueno... será mejor que me vaya- la chica se levantó y se sacudió los pantalones para después volver a mirarle con una sonrisa-. Espero que hagas lo correcto.

Él se mordió el labio inferior mientras asentía.

-Gracias.

Ella le dio una última sonrisa y se marchó, dejándole sólo con sus pensamientos. Cada vez estaba más seguro de lo que debía hacer. La vida se lo estaba dejando muy claro. Pero ahora parecía muy fácil, y se preguntó si sería igual de sencillo más adelante.

Esa tarde decidió ir a pasear a la playa. Antes de marcharse, se preparó algunas canciones de "Red" para escuchar por el camino. Era un grupo que Ryan le confesó que escuchaba muy a menudo y le gustaba mucho, a pesar de que a ojos de todos escuchara básicamente reggaetón. "Es lo que todo el mundo escucha" le dijo, "pero confieso que es mierda al lado de este grupo". Nadie más lo sabía, sólo él. Por eso quiso probar a escucharlo también. Grave error. Todas y cada una de las canciones le hacían pensar en Ryan. Como si fueran palabras suyas y el dolor que irradiaban saliera de su garganta, o incluso como si fueran sus propios pensamientos en forma de canción.

"Take me over" estaba sonando en el momento en el que decidió sentarse en un banco frente al mar. No tenía ganas de seguir andando, tan solo quería escuchar y mirar. Miró al agua, en la cual ya había algunas personas dándose un chapuzón las últimas semanas antes del verano. Tuvo la mala suerte de ver a una pareja caminando cogidos de la mano, acompañados por esa conveniente puesta de sol. Le dio asco y envidia de tan solo verla, pero se sorprendió al percatarse de que uno de ellos se trataba de Axel. Dedujo que la otra persona, a quien había tomado por mujer por el largo pelo que caía por su espalda, era su pareja. Se sintió estúpido de nuevo por el mismo motivo que hacía unos meses. No entendía por qué había llegado a pensar que una relación así estaba mal. Se veían felices, se querían. No necesitaban nada más. Les daba igual el resto porque se tenían el uno al otro. No sabía qué podría haber visto mal en eso. Tal vez era envidia de que la gente pudiera hacer cosas que él no, o simplemente las ideas de su padre. Fuera como fuese, había cambiado. No hacía ni un año que pensaba de una manera que ahora repudiaba sin percatarse si quiera, y ahora estaba a punto de perder la cabeza y mucho más por su mejor amigo.

-Uh... hola.

Había sido un milagro que hubiera escuchado algo más que la música que resonaba en sus oídos, pero miró en dirección a la voz que le sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Benjamin, el camarero que no era John. Estaba de pie junto al banco, esperando una respuesta que obtuvo mientras el moreno se quitaba un auricular.

-¡Ah, hola!

-Eres el que venía siempre con Ryan, ¿No?- se quiso asegurar, por si acaso.

-El mismo Jackson. ¿Necesitas algo?

Benjamin vaciló ante la pregunta. Jackson se planteó si había sonado como si fuera inoportuno, pero obtuvo una contestación antes de intentar arreglarlo.

-Alguien me enseñó que no pasar de largo puede marcar la diferencia.

Esas palabras que parecían sacadas de un libro le pillaron fuera de lugar. No entendía a qué se refería, así que tampoco supo qué contestar. Además, esa sensación siempre se apoderaba de él en presencia de Benjamin. Era una mezcla de admiración y lástima, causada por la historia que les contó John a Ryan y a él. Había luchado y había perdido, pero al mismo tiempo había ganado. Había superado su enfermedad, pero no había manera de recuperar al chico que le hizo más feliz que cualquier otra persona. No podía abrazarle, ni besarle, ni hablar con él, ni siquiera mirarle. Una punzada le atacó la zona donde su corazón latía.

-Ryan va mucho por allí ahora, ¿no?

-Sí, bueno, se lleva muy bien con John. No sé qué se traen entre manos, la verdad.

Sabía que si le explicara a Benjamin la situación le diría que fuera a por él, que le agarrara y no le dejara escapar nunca, que luchara contra cualquier adversidad y se quedara a su lado. Sabía que le contestaría con lo que a él le gustaría hacer. Cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera a punto de perderle también. "Let it burn" sonaba ahora por su oído derecho. Le habló, estaba seguro. Si no era así, no tenía ninguna explicación para la letra.

_"How long can you stand the pain?_  
_How long will you hide your face?_  
_How long will you be afraid?_  
_Are you afraid?_  
_How long will you play this game?_  
_Will you fight or will you walk away?_  
_How long will you let it burn?_  
_Let it burn_  
_Let it burn"_

Se levantó de inmediato, tras ese prolongado silencio que empezaba a incomodar a Benjamin. De igual manera le incomodó el abrazo repentino y fuerte que recibió acto seguido. Jackson le cogió por los hombros y le miró con seriedad.

-Gracias.

Tras esas palabras, comenzó a andar a paso ligero. Benjamin no podía estar flipando más. Se preguntó si tenía algún imán para tipos raritos o algo. No entendía qué le tenía que agradecer, pero se alegró de haber podido ayudar de alguna forma aunque fuera sin querer, y siguió su camino.

Al mismo tiempo, el moreno llamaba a Cee de nuevo. Sabía que no iba a ser suficiente con una disculpa. Tenía que hacer algo más, algo grande para demostrarle cuál era la verdad. Necesitaba el día perfecto, y entre Laura y Cee llegaron a la conclusión de que ese sería el de la graduación.


	8. No le veo futuro

En cuanto acabaron los exámenes, todo el mundo empezó a prepararse para la graduación, ese acontecimiento que marcaría el final de una etapa. Las chicas se compraron bonitos vestidos de diferentes colores, y los chicos llevaban trajes elegantes que ni de coña iban a volver a usar en mucho tiempo. Era un día especial, y todos estaban emocionados. Era un fin, y también un principio.

La escuela había alquilado un espacio abierto para hacer el catering con los padres de los graduados también, el cual incluía además un escenario sobre el cual algunos alumnos ofrecieron espectáculo. Tocaron instrumentos, bailaron, cantaron, actuaron... todos los padres se sentían orgullosos.

-¿Tú qué has preparado, Jackson?- le preguntó el padre a un despistado hijo que no podía dejar de mirar en dirección a Ryan.

Se estaba sintiendo muy gay en ese momento, pero no podía dejar de mirar lo bien que le quedaba el traje y el pelo peinado hacia un lado, y también esa preciosa sonrisa, y no sabía en qué momento su cerebro se había tomado la libertad de maltratarlo de aquella forma. Seguramente en el momento en el que tuvo su primera "pesadilla".

-Uh... y-ya lo verás.

Su padre no le insistió más, y él lo agradeció. Volvió a mirar hacia Ryan. Tan solo estaba en compañía del padre de Cee y los padres de Laura. Claramente, los suyos no habían acudido. Le sorprendió la facilidad que tenía igualmente para sonreír, cuando en realidad no había sido nunca una persona demasiado expresiva. Seguramente, en su caso, alejarse de su padre le había hecho más bien que cualquier otra cosa.

La alumna que tocaba la guitarra en frente de todo el mundo terminó la canción. Todos aplaudieron hasta que una chica de pelo lila y vestido del mismo color se subió al escenario con cierto rubor, ya que a pesar de que su función era presentar a los alumnos, no se acostumbraba a estar ahí arriba. Jackson, sin dar explicaciones a su familia, salió corriendo en su dirección.

-Y, ahora, Jackson nos deleitará con una canción. Creo que él tiene más palabras que decir que yo, así que, ¡un aplauso para él!

La chica bajó de inmediato y le cogió el hombro con fuerza al chico que estaba más que tenso. Pero no pudo darle muchos más ánimos, ya que su profesora ya estaba esperándole con cara de enfado.

-¿Candy? ¿Qué se supone que significa esto? Jackson no estaba en el orden de actuaciones.

Ella no sabía qué excusa poner. Laura acudió en su ayuda de inmediato al verla en apuros.

-Cee, necesito que vayas a por hielo- le dijo de manera fugaz para luego volver a desaparecer. La chica sonrió con falso apuro.

-¡Vaya! ¡Tengo que ir a por hielo!

Y salió huyendo tras su amiga. La maestra suspiró, pero luego se concentró en el chico que ya había subido al escenario. No se iba a perder al rancio de Jackson cantando delante de todo el mundo ni de broma.

-Uh... hola- rió con nerviosismo-. Bueno ésta... es una canción que voy a dedicar a Ryan.

Pudo ver perfectamente como los ojos del aludido se abrían de par en par, y cómo se ruborizaba también al ver cómo tanta gente se giraba hacia él. Las primeras notas de guitarra sonaron por el altavoz.

-Espero que me perdones por ser un imbécil después de esto.

Si el azabache ya estaba sorprendido por la alusión a él, no sabría cómo describir su estado al escuchar la letra de "This is me", de Camp Rock. Se tapó la boca de inmediato para no reírse. Las chicas pegaron grititos y empezaron a cantarla también, y algunos chicos se carcajearon. Pero él sólo podía escuchar a Jackson. Estaba cantando para él.

No tenía mala voz, para nada, y nunca antes le había escuchado cantar. Pero lo que más impresionó, sobre todo a los padres, fue la desenvoltura que mostró sobre el escenario. Sus movimientos eran naturales, al igual que sus expresiones y cada uno de sus gestos. Su padre también lo notó. Estaba más cómodo que en cualquier otro lugar, a pesar de tal vez estar haciendo el ridículo. Nadie sabía qué era lo que le hacía ver eso a todo el mundo con tal facilidad. Talento natural, dedujeron algunos.

Ryan se centró en la letra, también. Le estaba transmitiendo mucho más que al resto. Se estaba abriendo, mostrándose tal y como era, por él. No podía evitar sentirse conmovido, pero eso no le retuvo a la hora de correr hacia el lado del escenario bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada del resto de padres. Jackson apartó la mirada un solo segundo, el cual le bastó al otro chico para desaparecer. Eso le cortó un poco. No tenía sentido si él no le estaba mirando. Pero, para su sorpresa y la de todos, Ryan apareció también en el escenario justo para cantar la parte de Joe Jonas.

El moreno sonrió ampliamente. Había funcionado, y ahora estaban cantando los dos el uno frente al otro delante de más de cien personas. Eran mucho más que palabras, mucho más que una canción. Más que una simple melodía que marcaba el final de una película musical para niñas. Aquel era el fin de su escondite y la hora de extender las alas, esta vez sin cadenas que les retuvieran en el suelo. Volarían alto, hasta que el sol acabara con su sanidad, pero al menos habrían tenido la oportunidad de elegir.

Cuando terminaron de cantar, con apenas un palmo separándoles, se metieron en una burbuja a salvo de los aplausos y bajaron los micrófonos para hablar en un poco de intimidad, aunque siguieran estando encima del escenario.

-Me he comportado como un idiota- empezó Jackson-. Lo siento por habernos engañado a los dos. Te prometo que eso se ha acabado.

-Yo también lo siento- siguió Ryan-. Sólo he pensado en mí mismo y debería haberte apoyado más.

El peso que abandonó su pecho casi se sintió físicamente. No entendían por qué les había costado tanto decir esas palabras. Seguramente porque tenían mucho que pensar antes de actuar. Pero no había mucho más a lo que darle vueltas. Ambos lo tenían muy claro. Decidieron ponerle nombre a lo que sentían.

-Te quiero, tío.

Ryan sonrió ante esas palabras, contagiándose de la ya presente sonrisa del mayor. Chasqueó la lengua sin borrar esa curva en sus labios.

-Yo también te quiero.

No había más palabras que decir. Juntaron sus labios antes de que Jackson cogiera con delicadeza la mandíbula de Ryan y que éste le atrapara por la espalda. El público estaba enloquecido. Algunos padres estaban escandalizados, y otros no podían contener la emoción por tal espectáculo. Laura estaba ya deshaciéndose en lágrimas y Cee le seguía de cerca. Cuando el menor se inclinó hacia delante, obligó al otro a cogerle de los brazos para no caerse, pero se dejó hacer, complacido ante tal provocación a las personas a las que les desagradaba lo que estaban viendo.

Se separaron y se miraron de nuevo, con una sonrisa algo maliciosa ahora. Se giraron hacia el público y, de la mano, hicieron una reverencia que levantó aún más aplausos y abucheos. Ellos les dedicaron el dedo del medio a esos últimos, aún sonriendo. Realmente se lo estaban pasando bien, intentando cabrear así a todo el mundo, pero la expresión de Jackson cambió en cuanto miró hacia donde su familia debería estar. Entre todo ese barullo, se habían ido de la ceremonia. En ese momento lo supo. Ese fin marcaría su vida.

Intentó no pensar en ello el resto de la noche. Tampoco tuvo demasiado tiempo. Sus compañeros les ametrallaron con preguntas, la mayoría sin sentido, y felicitaciones como si acabaran de casarse. Les alivió saber que las burlas irían bien intencionadas, y que no serían víctimas de lo que una vez Jackson fue la causa. De todos modos, no volverían a estar en la misma clase nunca más, así que no importaba en realidad. Todos bailaron, cantaron, rieron y lloraron el resto de la noche. Era su noche y de nadie más. Ryan no quería pensar en que su vida dependía de un concurso cutre de televisión ni Jackson en lo que le esperaba en casa, ni Cee en lo mucho que le gustaría que su madre estuviera allí ni Laura en si le aceptarían en la Universidad a la que aspiraba a ir. Todos tenían problemas, y todos se alejaron de ellos. Cuando la música dejó de sonar, tuvieron que volver a aceptar la realidad.

Cee, Jackson y Ryan caminaban junto al padre de la chica. Como los padres de Jackson se habían ido, decidieron acompañarle a casa, y la verdad era que lo agradecía mucho. No quería llegar. Sabía que le estarían esperando, y sabía los motivos. De nuevo, tenía miedo, pero también tenía a Ryan cogiéndole de la mano para hacerle ver que no estaba solo, ni mucho menos. Aunque estuvieron todo el rato en silencio, no hicieron falta palabras hasta que se despidieron en su portal.

-Ya sabes, cualquier cosa me avisas. Si necesitas hablar o que venga aquí o lo que sea...- le recordó Ryan, sin saber con certeza cuáles eran las palabras que debía emplear.

Jackson intentó transmitirle que no había sido en vano con una sonrisa algo débil.

-Estaré bien.

Los labios del menor se torcieron con poco convencimiento, pero suspiró y le dio un leve beso, para despedirse y darle algo de ánimos. Lo había echado demasiado en falta, y ambos agradecían estar de vuelta a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Cualquier cosa, las puertas de casa están abiertas- añadió el padre de Cee. Ambos le miraron en agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias, en serio.

Gente como ese hombre les hacía tener al menos un poco de esperanza en aquella generación. El moreno al menos tenía dónde huir si lo necesitaba. No quería pensar en que lo necesitaría.

-Bueno... buenas noches.

Con la misma sonrisa forzada, soltó las manos de Ryan, que se quedaron frías en consecuencia. Él también tenía miedo. Sabía que Jackson era más débil que él, y que su familia le importaba infinitamente más. Pero quiso pensar que llegarían a un acuerdo, y retomó el rumbo a casa de Cee junto a ella y su padre.

Jackson temblaba al meter la llave de casa en la cerradura. Le costó mucho más que aquellas veces que llegaba borracho y no sabía con certeza ni si aquella era la puerta que debía abrir. Su subconsciente no quería afrontar la situación que le esperaba al otro lado, pero no le quedó más remedio al final. Suspiró, hizo girar la llave y abrió. Se asomó primero, atemorizado. Cerró con cuidado y avanzó con pequeños pasos hasta el comedor, que tenía la luz encendida. Tal y como esperaba, sus padres aguardaban su llegada en silencio. La mirada que recibió por parte de su padre le dolió más que cualquier cosa que le pudiera atravesar físicamente. Las lágrimas en el rostro de su madre le causaron el mismo efecto, tal vez un poco más fuerte. No sabía si debía decir algo o esperar. Al final, tras unos segundos que pasaron como años, su padre se levantó del sofá.

-Espero una explicación, Jackson. Y espero que sea buena.

Tragó saliva, o al menos lo intentó. Ya notaba cómo la nariz le picaba y los ojos se le aguaban. Hacía años que no lloraba y quería que eso siguiera así, por lo tanto, aguantó.

-No hay nada que explicar. Ya has visto lo que hay.

El hombre se acercó a él a paso lento mientras su mujer comenzaba a sollozar.

-Así que eres marica- dedujo, a un par de pasos de él.

-No- contestó con firmeza-. Sólo me gusta Ryan, nada más. Pero, si lo fuera, esperaría el apoyo de mi familia.

Su madre habló en un entrecortado llanto.

-¡Pero esto no es así! ¡Estás confuso! Si no encuentras a ninguna chica ahora, no tienes que forzarte a estar con un chico, ya llegará la persona adecuada.

Esas palabras que podían haber salido de sus labios haría menos de un año le dieron asco de escuchar.

-No, mamá, esto no va así. Si yo quiero estar con Ryan porque le quiero, lo voy a hacer a pesar de que sea un tío. Creo que merezco al menos la posibilidad de hacerlo.

-¡Pero tú no eres así!- insistió ella, desesperada.

-¿¡Cómo vais a saber cómo soy si me prohibisteis hacer lo que más quería siendo un puto crío!?- explotó finalmente, pero sin derramar una sola lágrima.

-Aunque te lo prohibiéramos, nunca has dejado de bailar, ¿verdad? Se te notaba mientras hacías el ridículo delante de todo el mundo.

El pecho se le encogió. Se avergonzaba. No quería que nadie, ni siquiera Ryan, lo supiera. Había ignorado durante años las palabras de su padre que le decían que bailar ballet y cualquier otra cosa era para niñas. Había seguido por sí solo, y nunca había parado, incluso había probado diferentes estilos y los dominó todos con facilidad. Para compensar, ridiculizaba al resto al ser diferentes y afeminados. Así su virilidad no peligraría, y su padre podría seguir estando orgulloso de él.

Al no obtener más respuesta que la desviación de la mirada de su hijo, siguió hablando.

-¿Te parece bien avergonzarme de esta manera por un capricho tonto? ¿Ridiculizarnos a todos?

-No estoy ridiculizando a nadie. Vosotros sois los únicos que no me aceptáis. Queréis a alguien que se parece a mí, pero no soy yo.

La seriedad de sus palabras sorprendió a ambos. Siempre estaba de broma, intentando destensar cualquier tipo de ambiente.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Jackson? Tú eras normal.

Le volvió a mirar a los ojos, desafiante.

-Que me hayas criado como a un imbécil no significa que lo vaya a ser para siempre.

Aquellas palabras colmaron el vaso. Los ojos del hombre se encendieron del todo, y su mano cargada de furia se alzó tras él, dispuesta a impactar en la causa de su alteración. Pero una voz que provenía de detrás de Jackson le hizo frenar.

-¡No le pegues!

Su hermana corrió hasta ponerse entre ambos, con los ojos hinchados y rojos y la nariz del mismo color, la cual no dejaba de sorber.

-¡Sarah, no te metas en esto!- le dijo el hombre, con aún más enfado en su tono de voz.

-¡Te he dicho que no salgas de tu cuarto!- le recordó la mujer.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy una niña y no entiendo nada? ¿Porque mi opinión no es lo suficientemente madura para vosotros?

Su hermano la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Esa niña, aún con tantos años de diferencia, estaba actuando con mucha más madurez que sus padres.

-¡Jackson no ha hecho nada malo! ¡Solamente está con una persona que le gusta! ¡No puedo entender qué hay de malo en eso!

Su propio padre la ignoró por completo. Levantó la mirada para clavarla en Jackson, a quien también le ardía la sangre.

-Fuera de mi casa.

-¡No! ¡Papá!- suplicó Sarah mientras los quejidos de su madre volvían a hacer acto de presencia.

Pero él no se echó para atrás. Le miró, amenazante, haciendo que se sintiera cada vez más indefenso. Jackson se rindió. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el exterior antes de que su hermana pudiera alcanzarle. Ya estaba hecho. Su pasado y su futuro estaban rotos. Ahora lo tenía muy claro, era cierto que no valía la pena intentar ser de una manera por las personas que no van a aceptar tus cambios. Pero aún así dolía, y ese dolor le hizo arrepentirse, le hizo querer volver al pasado y cambiarlo todo. Se refugió en el parque, y con las manos temblorosas escribió a Ryan, al mismo tiempo que aguantaba las lágrimas en sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas.

_ "Estoy en el parque de siempre" _

Ryan estaba mirando Instagram por distraerse, pero realmente no podía dormir sabiendo por lo que tal vez estaría pasando Jackson. Por eso, sin duda fue a abrir la conversación de inmediato. Antes de que pudiera sacar conclusiones, recibió otro mensaje.

_ "Te necesito" _

No pasaron ni diez minutos hasta que Ryan llegó al lugar mencionado en el primer mensaje. Fue más rápido que la vez en la que se confesó, a pesar de que la casa de Cee estaba mucho más lejos, pero ahora se tomó un minuto para tranquilizarse. Debía mostrarse sereno y no acrecentar sus nervios e inquietud. Así que, cuando ya normalizó su respiración, buscó a Jackson con la mirada. Estaba apoyado en una valla metálica, a partir de la cual había un descenso considerable, mirando hacia ninguna parte y con un cigarro en la boca. Jackson no fumaba por costumbre, pero siempre llevaba un cigarro en algún bolsillo por si le entraban ganas. Según él "Nunca me da el mono, así que si me da, me voy a dar el placer de saciarlo". Se acercó a él, le pasó una mano por detrás y le quitó el cigarro, llamando así su atención. Apoyado también en la valla y mirando al pueblo dormido, le dio una calada. Mientras expulsaba el humo, devolvió el cigarro a los labios de Jackson.

-Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, y te lo he dicho muchas veces- Ryan rompió el silencio con voz calmada-. Me arrepiento, por ejemplo, de haber dejado que mi padre me prohibiera hacer lo que más me gustaba siendo un crío. De no respetar a algunos profesores que no tienen la culpa de que el sistema educativo sea una basura. De no defender a mi madre en ciertas ocasiones, de hacer este bachillerato de mierda... pero hay una cosa de la que no me arrepiento para nada, aunque me doliera, y es de haber plantado cara a mi padre.

Ryan miró a Jackson, que se mostraba atento ante sus palabras, y prosiguió.

-Los amigos, las influencias, la gente con la que más tiempo pasas... se elige. La familia no. Tus padres te dieron la vida, pero ahora es tuya y de nadie más, y tú decides quién eres. Ellos son tan solo personas que pueden tener una opinión, y que puede no encajar con la tuya, y tú no puedes cambiarlos o alejarte sin más porque son tus padres.

Un gesto doloroso se mostró en el rostro de Jackson.

-Pero es mi familia, Ryan, y yo les quiero. Y me duele pensar que ellos a mí no, solo por... por estar con un chico. ¿Por qué no me pueden aceptar como soy? Ni siquiera cuando era pequeño me pudieron llevar por donde ellos querían- volvió a recostarse en el metal que les protegía de la caída-. Una vez, cuando llegaron a casa de la compra, me pillaron copiando a unas bailarinas de la tele. Yo sólo bailaba cuando no estaban, porque mi padre siempre decía que bailar era para las niñas. Después de regañarme por hacer lo que yo quería, ¿crees que deje de hacerlo?- rió irónicamente-. No. Seguí haciéndolo, pero a escondidas y con más cuidado. Lo único que consiguieron fue convertirme en una persona horrible. Y, ahora, miro atrás y me duele. Yo era solo un crío, y...

No se vio con fuerzas para seguir hablando, así que Ryan le tomó el relevo.

-A mí me pasó exactamente lo mismo. Cuando mis padres se iban, yo me metía en la cocina y empezaba a seguir recetas del libro que tenía mi madre. Hasta que me pillaron y... bueno, pasó como contigo. Lo que pasa es que yo desistí. Tú...- sus miradas se cruzaron otra vez-. Nunca has dejado de bailar, ¿verdad?

Jackson separó la trayectoria de sus pupilas en respuesta.

-Se te notaba encima del escenario.

Ahora el moreno se sonrojó. Absolutamente nadie en toda su vida le había dicho un cumplido sobre su forma de bailar. Su padre le dedicó casi las mismas palabras, pero de manera muy distinta.

-Qué más dará eso ahora. He perdido a mi familia. Lo he perdido todo. Yo no sé cómo puedes aguantar tú esta mierda pero yo ya estoy hasta los cojones y sólo acaba de empezar.

Ryan pensó en alguna forma de sofocar esa ansiedad que se estaba creando, aunque sabía que era difícil.

-Esto me recuerda un poco a la noche en la montaña, ¿te acuerdas? Cuando casi me mato.

Las tripas de Jackson se revolvieron con esas imágenes en su mente.

-Me acuerdo perfectamente.

-Yo ya me daba por muerto, pero tú insististe hasta salvarme. Pues ahora igual. Tú lo das todo por perdido, y yo quiero que sigas luchando, y te voy a ayudar aunque sea por la fuerza, como tú hiciste.

Los ojos del mayor se inundaron de nuevo. Era injusto, todo era muy injusto en aquella situación. Ryan era todo lo que tenía. Él era quien le hacía más feliz, y quien le aceptaba como era, y quien quería estar con él pasara lo que pasase. ¿Por qué su propia familia no quería que estuviera con él?

Ahogó el cigarro en el metal y lo tiró al suelo, cogió a Ryan de la muñeca y facilitó un fuerte y repentino abrazo que necesitaba en ese momento más que nada en el mundo. Aunque pilló a Ryan desprevenido, ni lo dudó a la hora de atraparle por la espalda con algo menos de fuerza que la que se estaba ejerciendo en su cuello.

Nunca había visto llorar a Jackson. Nunca le había visto tampoco temblar. No le había visto tan indefenso ni necesitado de apoyo. Pero para todo hay una primera vez. No sollozó, no se quejó, tan solo alteró su respiración y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por minutos, mientras Ryan le abrazaba con firmeza y le dedicaba palabras reconfortantes sin intentar que dejara de llorar, ya que conocía esa necesidad. Jackson no quería alejarse, pero sentía que el resto del mundo le empujaba lejos de él. Estaba perdido, confuso y, sobretodo, tenía miedo.

-No... no le veo futuro a esto, Ryan.


	9. Su lugar

Jackson despertó solo en la cama. Se refregó los ojos con fuerza, ya que le escocían a causa de la repentina luz que se coló por sus párpados. Estiró los brazos y las piernas ampliamente, que era lo que una cama de matrimonio le permitía hacer. Se quedó un rato mirando al techo y, luego, decidió levantarse. Nada más salir de la habitación arrastrando las zapatillas, se cruzó con una niña con el cabello castaño oscuro y una cara muy parecida a la de su hermana cuando tenía su edad, unos diez años.

-¡Ah! ¡Buenos días, papá! Estamos haciendo el desayuno.

Se fijó en que estaba llevando una jarra de zumo entre las manos. Jackson sonrió.

-¿Qué me vais a preparar?

-Tostadas, nada del otro mundo.

-Pero si lo preparas tú seguro que estarán de muerte- le dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo, cosa que sabía que le hacía gracia que hiciera.

-Anda, deja de hacerme la pelota y ayuda un poco- dijo entre risas, aunque intentara hacerse la dura.

-Voy, voy...

Pero, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, sus piernas se vieron rodeadas por otros bracitos distintos.

-¡Papá!

Una aguda voz que provenía de un niño de cinco años le llamaba desde abajo.

-¿Qué pasa, renacuajo? ¡Cuánta energía por la mañana!

Le levantó en brazos, causando sus carcajadas. El niño no dudó en abrazarle y luego le miró de cerca, con ilusión en los ojos.

-Papá, ya han puesto las luces y las paradas en la plaza, ¿Podemos ir hoy? ¿Podemos?- suplicó, alargando la última "o".

-¡Claro! Pero antes le tenemos que preguntar a quien manda en esta casa...

Se dirigió a la cocina, aún con el pequeño de la casa en brazos. Allí, preparando el desayuno, estaba la persona con la que había compartido sus últimos años de vida. Tenía el pelo castaño, largo y ondulado, ya que había pactado algo con el diablo para que la edad a penas le afectara, ni a eso ni a su tersa y bella piel, la cual envidiaban todas sus compañeras.

-Eh, sargento Karen- la mujer se giró con una media sonrisa y una ceja alzada-. El agente Max quiere salir hoy a dar una vuelta para ver los puestecitos navideños. ¿Nos concede su permiso?

Ella se rió por el tono que empleaba a veces para convertirlo todo en un juego, desde que tanto Max como Lilly eran muy pequeños, al mismo tiempo que la criticaba por estar siempre dando órdenes.

-Claro. En cuanto acabemos de desayunar podemos ir, y si eso comemos por ahí.

El chico alzó los brazos, victorioso, y su padre sonrió tan solo por verlo tan feliz. El niño se bajó y corrió a informar a su hermana, y Jackson aprovechó para rodear la cintura de su mujer y apoyarse en su hombro con pereza.

-Buenos días a ti también- le dijo ella, divertida. Él sonrió irremediablemente.

-Buenos días, cariño.

Besó esos labios que había probado ya incontables veces. Nunca se saltaba la tradición de hacerlo cada mañana. Por muchos años que pasaban, creía imposible dejar de enamorarse cada vez más de esa mujer.

Desayunaron todos juntos, hablando de algunas anécdotas del trabajo de los padres o el colegio de los pequeños. Él no tenía demasiado que explicar, ya que eso de montar máquinas no tenía misterio ni interés, pero era lo que a él le gustaba y, por lo tanto, era feliz. Ella era periodista, así que estaba un poco más entretenida, pero nada superaba la vida de estudiante de los niños. No podían decir que se aburrían en la mesa. Cada mañana era así: todos juntos, en familia, hablando y comentando, sin necesidad de la pantalla de la televisión encendida ni de discutir nada.

-...Y, luego, en el parque, conocimos a un niño que nos dijo que sus padres eran dos chicos. Yo creo que es mentira.

La mujer se quedó estupefacta ante la afirmación de Max. Jackson no hizo ningún comentario. Karen, taras pensar un poco la respuesta, optó por la vía fácil.

-Pues claro que es mentira, cielo. Todo el mundo tiene que tener un papá y una mamá. Pero eso no se lo digas a él, ¿vale?

Su marido no hizo ningún comentario. Prefería no hacerlos sobre estos temas. Al fin y al cabo, sabía perfectamente que acabarían conociendo el mundo real por mucho que trataran de evitarlo.

-Pero, ¿Eso no significa que son gays?- dijo la niña, intentando saber si sus conocimientos eran certeros a la realidad.

-Cariño, no digas esas cosas delante de tu hermano, que es pequeño.

Ella se puso de morros al no obtener la respuesta que quería. Jackson no quería comentar. Si empezaba, no pararía, y todo estaba bien así, ¿para qué complicarse?

-¿Qué es un gay?- prosiguió el pequeño.

-Nada, cariño, cosas de mayores.

No quería hablar.

Por fin acabó esa conversación que a ambos se les hizo tan densa. Recogieron la mesa entre todos, se vistieron y abrigaron y se dispusieron a salir a la calle.

El frío del recién llegado invierno ya se notaba por las calles. Había menos gente que de costumbre, y todo se había llenado de luces navideñas, por mucho que faltaran semanas para el señalado día. El ambiente era inmejorable, como siempre en esta época del año.

El matrimonio no perdía la magia, y paseaban cogidos del brazo mientras sus hijos correteaban a su alrededor. Ellos se limitaban a recordarles que no molestaran a la gente de vez en cuando y seguían hablando tranquilamente. Jackson estaba seguro, esa situación no podía ser más perfecta. Se preguntaba qué habría pasado si no se le hubiera acercado a Karen para hablar el primer día de Universidad. Probablemente habría encontrado a otra chica tarde o temprano, pero, ¿Sería tan buena como ella? Lo dudaba mucho. Ella era dulce, comprensiva, atenta, guapa... todo lo que un hombre podría desear en una mujer. Tuvo suerte de que nadie se hubiera fijado en ella antes que él, y no sabía cuánta. Los años junto a ella estaban llenos de felicidad. Le había regalado lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, y eso era algo que tampoco acabaría de agradecerle nunca. Era la mujer de su vida, y en eso no cabía duda alguna.

Cuando llegaron al mercado navideño, miraron figuritas y luces juntos. Como siempre, Jackson les dejó a los niños escoger una bola para el árbol a cada uno, así cada año estaría más bonito y colorido. Aunque Lilly siempre la escogía rosa, ya que era un color para niñas, y Max le decía que aquel era un árbol demasiado rosa y que sus amigos se reirían de él si lo veían. Pero al final siempre llegaban a un acuerdo, o Max se acababa resignando.

Compraron algunas cosas más para la decoración de la casa, miraron el Belén que decoraba el centro, comieron crepes a pesar de que acababan de desayunar... todo era perfecto. Ninguna otra vida habría sido mejor que esa. Absolutamente ninguna.

Pero había algo que nunca cambiaría, que el destino es muy caprichoso. Jackson no sabría decir cómo lo hizo, con la cantidad de gente congregada en esa plaza y la distancia que les separaba, pero le vio. Como un fantasma del pasado, un recuerdo polvoriento que picaba en los ojos al soplar. Después de tantos años, no tuvo problema en reconocer a ese hombre de pelo negro que caminaba de la mano de una mujer que también supo reconocer. Pero no le dio importancia a ella. Cesó su paso y le miró fijamente, sin poder evitarlo, y la gente a su alrededor desapareció.

Lo recordó todo, con algo de dolor. Cómo, después de la reconciliación de la graduación, Jackson tuvo miedo de perder a su familia y acabó con todo. Ryan se cansó de que no se decidiera, y desapareció de su vida. Perdió el concurso, y aguantándose las lágrimas en televisión fue la última vez que le vio. Le pidió a Laura que, aunque mantuviera el contacto con él, no le volviera a hablar de Ryan nunca más, y ella también se rindió. Simplemente, estas cosas pasan. Son caprichos de la adolescencia que a veces se nos van de las manos, y que en realidad son una tontería. Él podía vivir sin Ryan, y Ryan podía vivir sin él. Por lo que veía, había acabado con Cee. Se preguntó si estarían casados, si tendrían hijos. Se preguntó si...

-Cariño, ¿estás bien? Parece que hayas visto a un fantasma.

Esas palabras fueron las que le dedicó su hermana el día que Ryan le confesó sus sentimientos. No sabía por qué se acordaba. Lo recordaba todo, perfectamente.

-Sí, sí, perdona... es que me encuentro un poco mal.

-¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes?- chasqueó la lengua, tal y como solía hacer Ryan-. ¡Niños! ¡Nos vamos!

Ellos acudieron con decepción en la mirada, pero ella se encargó de explicarles que su padre se encontraba mal. Mientras lo hacía, Jackson volvió a intentar mirarle. Pero ya no estaba. Sintió cómo su pecho se hundía por ello y no entendía el por qué.

En el camino de vuelta, Jackson no dejó de pensar en lo absolutamente perfecta que era su familia y su vida en ese momento. No tenía por qué pensar en Ryan. Él formaba parte de su pasado y ya. No tenía necesidad de estar con él, y hacía años que no bailaba tampoco. Era una persona normal, con un matrimonio normal, unos hijos normales. Todo era normal, perfecto. Pero, si todo era tan perfecto... ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

Esa noche no durmió. No dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, pensando. Aquello era precisamente lo que únicamente hizo cuando estaba con Ryan. Antes no pensaba, después no pensaba. Solo con Ryan podía, pero ahora no pudo evitarlo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, le veía a él. No quería que le pasara eso, no quería verle, sólo quería seguir con su vida como hasta ese momento. Era como si hubiera revivido después de pasar años durmiendo, y ahora se negara a abandonarle.

Su mujer le abrazó para tranquilizarle. No lo agradeció. Pensó en cuando Ryan le pasaba un brazo por detrás y le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar mientras él se apoyaba en su hombro, en cómo se agarraba a su espalda y le clavaba las uñas cuando la pasión reinaba sobre su cama, en la fuerza con la que le rodeaba con los brazos en el mismo momento en el que él decidió terminar con la relación.

Sintió ansiedad, esta vez por no poder volver atrás. Por no poder retroceder en el tiempo y volver a vivir las experiencias que disfrutó a su lado. Se admitió a sí mismo que sus decisiones no habían sido más que un grave error, y que tal vez esa vida en realidad no era la ideal.

Si no hubiera terminado con todo aquello, tal vez habrían durado para siempre. Estarían solos, no tendrían familia ni dinero, se tendrían que forzar a trabajar en cosas que no les gustaban, probablemente demasiadas horas para la miseria que cobrarían. Ryan seguiría cocinando y él seguiría practicando pasos cada vez más complicados. No tendrían nada, pero se tendrían a ellos mismos. No sabía si habrían durado tanto como había estado con Karen, pero sentía que ese era su lugar.

Le empezó a sobrar todo. Le sobraba esa cama, esa espaciosa casa, esa mujer a su lado que les daba a sus hijos la misma educación retrógrada que había recibido él, incluso sus pobres niños que no tenían nada que ver con sus problemas internos. Se percató de todo de golpe, como cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre era un ser despreciable. No pertenecía allí, y se daba cuenta ahora, con tan solo ver de lejos a la persona que cambió su vida.

Lo peor era saber que no podía hacer nada. Ahora estaba atrapado en la vida que sería ideal para cualquier otro, pero no para él. No podía retroceder y cambiar, no podía recuperarle, no podía huir. Le costaba hasta respirar. Karen se estaba preocupando.

-Me voy a dar una vuelta- declaró mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-¿A estas horas?

No contestó. Aún con el pijama puesto, se puso sus zapatos y el abrigo para al menos intentar que el aire volviera a sus pulmones. No tenía un lugar al que ir, tan solo quería alejarse, aunque solo fuera para volver más tarde. El vaho salía de entre sus labios y sus dedos estaban entumecidos por el frío, pero no le importaba. Una sola cosa era la que ocupaba su mente.

En unos largos minutos que se le hicieron demasiado cortos, acabó llegando al parque. Ese parque que marcó el principio y el fin. Estaba en frente de su antiguo piso, donde seguían viviendo sus padres. Claramente, seguían en contacto. La misma noche que le echaron, volvió diciendo que tenían razón, que había sido una tontería y que no volvería a salir con Ryan. Y ellos le creyeron, no sabía cómo. Ignoraban el dolor de sus palabras, las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, idénticas a las que no dejaban de caer con apenas cinco años se encerró en su habitación cuando sus padres le dijeron que nunca jamás le apuntarían a clases de ballet. Esa era la edad que tenía Max. No sabía cómo reaccionaría si el pequeño le pidiera algo así. Seguramente tendría que actuar como su madre y decirle que eso era para niñas, y le forzaría a jugar a fútbol y a ver todos y cada uno de los partidos emitidos por televisión junto a él.

Se recostó en la valla de metal y miró cómo había cambiado el pueblo desde la última vez que hizo eso. No podía dejar de pensar en lo mismo, y se preguntó si dejaría de hacerlo al día siguiente o al otro y podría seguir con su vida, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no sería así. Se quedaría atrapado para siempre. Pero, entonces, sucedió lo último que se esperaba.

No sabía cuándo se había acercado, ni cuándo se había colocado en la misma posición que él a un par de metros. Tan solo se percató de su presencia cuando habló.

-Cuánto tiempo.

Se giró hacia él de inmediato. No podía creer que estuviera ahí, de madrugada, y dispuesto a mantener una conversación, justo ahora que había resucitado en sus pensamientos. Era demasiado irreal. Como una tortura lenta y pacífica, una guerra fría que se había librado en su interior, sonreía sin mirarle a los ojos,

-Ryan...- dijo su nombre, como si no pudiera escucharlo.

Él sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en su mano, con la mirada clavada en la lejanía.

-Parece mentira que te acuerdes de mí después de tantos años- rió irónicamente-. ¿Qué es de tu vida?

Él quería preguntarle qué hacía ahí a esas horas, por qué se había acercado a hablarle, y mil cosas más, pero siguió la conversación con normalidad, a pesar de la revolución que sus sentimientos habían iniciado.

-Pues... bueno, fui a la Universidad de mi padre al final. Allí conocí a Karen, nos casamos y tuvimos dos hijos. Y ahí vamos- se preguntó si, a pesar de la neutralidad que Ryan mostraba por fuera, había reaccionado de alguna manera por dentro-. ¿Qué hay de ti? Estás muy cambiado.

No había rastro de piercings ni del peinado que solía llevar. Ahora tan solo lo tenía corto, y un poco más largo por arriba, como la mayoría de hombres de su edad. Había perdido esa aura tranquila y misteriosa que emanaba cuando le conoció.

-Ya. Tenía que crecer algún día. Nunca seguí con mis estudios, y voy haciendo chapurreos y trabajando de lo que puedo. Pero al menos tengo a Candy. Es lo único por lo que vale la pena levantarse cada día. Ojalá pudiera darle la boda que se merece, pero... en fin. El dinero, ya sabes.

Le miró por fin. Su mirada gris brillaba por las luces, pero estaba apagada. Se notaba atrapada. Se preguntó si la suya se veía de la misma manera.

-¿Y la cocina?

Rió de la misma manera que anteriormente.

-Eso no era lo mío.

-¿Que no era lo tuyo? Venga ya.

Se encogió de hombros y apoyó los codos en el metal, de espaldas a las vistas.

-Bueno... a veces hay cosas que no pueden ser.

Quiso preguntarle más, saber más de lo que era su vida sin él. Sabía que la suya, a partir de ese día, no sería igual, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que había detrás de esos ojos cansados del que una vez fue su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo.

-En fin, será mejor que me vaya. No sé ni qué hago aquí. Ha estado bien volver a hablar- le sonrió tristemente y se despidió con la mano-. Nos vemos. Felices fiestas.

Bajo la mirada de Jackson, empezó a adentrarse de nuevo en las sombras de la madrugada. Iba a volver a su vida normal después de esa pequeña pausa para recordar. Él debía hacer lo mismo. Volver con su mujer y sus hijos, a hacer su trabajo. Era lo correcto, lo que le convenía, y lo que siempre había querido. Al menos hasta ese momento.

Tan solo el pensamiento de volver se convertía en una tortura. De despertarse junto a su esposa en lugar de junto a Ryan, de taparles los ojos a sus hijos, de hacer un trabajo que en realidad odiaba. No quería estar en ese mundo. Quería volver atrás y tomar la decisión correcta, no la que más le convenía. Quería que volvieran a estar juntos para no separarse nunca. Pero ahora ya no podía, era demasiado tarde. Estaba enamorado de Cee, y él tenía una familia a la que quería también. Ya no había absolutamente nada que hacer.

Sólo podía ver cómo Ryan se alejaba de nuevo, cómo volvía a perderle. Su pecho le oprimía más con cada paso que daba. Por mucho que le pidiera que se quedara, no había posibilidad de hacer que todo siguiera igual. Su entorno era cada vez más oscuro y confuso. Él se estaba llevando la luz. Cada vez más oscuro. Alargó la mano, inútilmente. Tenía ganas de llorar de impotencia, por querer cambiar las cosas y no poder. Infló sus pulmones de aire. Gritó el nombre de lo único imprescindible en su vida con todas sus fuerzas. Y, por fin, se despertó.

-¡Jackson! ¡Jackson, despierta de una puñetera vez, hostia!

Ryan le daba pequeños golpes en la cara con insistencia, hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó para coger una gran bocanada de aire. Se llevó una mano al pecho, y notó la velocidad para nada normal de los latidos de su corazón. Todo le daba vueltas, y su interior se sentía vacío. Se miró la otra mano, y levantó la vista para observar su entorno. Lo reconocía todo.

-Eh, Jackson, ¿Estás bien? Estabas gritando mi nombre más fuerte que cuando te doy por el culo- bromeó el de cabellos negros, con tal de tranquilizarle un poco después de aquella pesadilla.

La peor pesadilla que había tenido Jackson, sin duda alguna. No entendía por qué su cerebro se empeñaba en putearle.

Miró los ojos de Ryan, que volvían a ser como siempre. Se tocó la oreja, y notó como dos aros la atravesaban. Suspiró, aliviado, bajo la atención de Ryan, que no entendía nada. Mucho menos cuando su pareja le cogió del cuello de la camiseta, le miró con desesperación y suplicó.

-¡Ryan! ¡Por favor, cásate conmigo!

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas adoptaban un color rojo intenso.

-Pero, ¿Qué coño dices? A penas acabo de cumplir los veintidós y ninguno de los dos tiene tiempo para nada ahora mismo, no me vengas con gilipolleces- respondió mientras se alejaba un poco y bajaba la mirada con vergüenza.

-¡Pues no me dejes nunca!- siguió con el mismo tono, casi desgarrador por la desesperación que emanaba.

-Oye, ¿qué mosca te ha-?- Jackson se había convertido en un experto en interrumpirle mientras hablaba con abrazos, y eso fue lo que hizo esa vez. Pero Ryan notó ansia en ese gesto y le miró con preocupación mientras le correspondía suavemente-. Eh, ya está, ¿vale? No te voy a dejar.

-Tampoco me dejes hacer ninguna gilipollez- le siguió pidiendo, aún resguardado entre su hombro y su cuello, algo más tranquilo.

-Creo que ya estoy cogiendo práctica en eso- contestó con una sonrisa-. No sé qué te ha pasado, pero era sólo una pesadilla. Y, por mucho que me guste que no muerdas por la mañana, tenemos que prepararnos, así que espabila.

Tenía que arreglarse para asistir a clase. Una clase que impartía él. Cuando Ryan supo de su pasión por el baile, se encargó de buscarle algo para que no solo practicara él por su cuenta. Pero poco tenía que hacer en una clase de principiantes, cuando llevaba siendo autodidacta a base de vídeos de YouTube y videoclips que emitían por televisión desde que prácticamente había aprendido a andar. Tenía conocimientos sobre muchos tipos de baile y dominaba muy bien la mayoría. Lo único que le fallaba eran los bailes de pareja, ya que nunca había tenido una, pero Ryan se ofreció a asistir a clases con él, aunque eso suponía tener un hombre de más en la clase.

No tardó en dar clases en una escuela para niños y adolescentes, y al mismo tiempo formó un grupo con chicos de su edad con los que participaban en concursos y a veces se ganaban un dinero. Todos embarcaban diversos ámbitos, así que su tipo de baile era original a parte de habilidoso. Eso les aseguraba el éxito en muchos casos, ya que poca gente había que bailara ballet y breakdance en una misma coreografía de manera harmoniosa, además de modificar las canciones y adaptarlas a su estilo, de lo cual se solía encargar John. Y, por fin, se sintió a gusto con su vida académica y laboral.

Ryan también siguió el camino que quería. Le echaron del concurso a unos pocos pasos de la final, pero por decisión del público le volvieron a incorporar. Al fin y al cabo, la parte joven de la audiencia tan solo veía el programa por él. Llegó totalmente renovado y arrasó con todos hasta llevarse el premio. Una vez entró en la escuela, los restaurantes del pueblo se peleaban por tenerle en la cocina, ya que eso le daría fama y calidad al local, así que no le costó encontrar trabajo. Era también la primera vez que él se sentía a gusto.

En cuanto a sus familias, las cosas seguían algo tensas. La madre de Ryan no soportaba la idea de no verle más, así que por fin le plantó cara a su marido y le dejó bien claro que era su mujer, no su criada. Él, como tenía un miedo terrible a estar solo, acabó cediendo. Ella iba a ver a Ryan a su casa de vez en cuando, pero él no iba nunca, ya que no estaba dispuesto a ser despreciado por su propio padre. Por el lado de Jackson, no había vuelto a oír hablar de sus padres. Hablaba con su hermana y solía pasar las fechas señaladas con él y Ryan, ya que ella jamás podría perdonarles lo que le hicieron a su hermano y si seguía con ellos era por obligación. Jackson mentiría si dijera que no estaba incómodo con esa situación, pero él no había hecho nada malo, y los únicos que estaban equivocados eran ellos. Aunque él seguía esperando un cambio, no era esencial.

Y en lo que se refería a ellos dos... bueno, no podían estar mejor. Aunque estaban muy ocupados y poco era lo que se podían ver, siempre les gustaba pasar el domingo viendo películas en el sofá, y compartir las cenas que preparaba Ryan -Aunque a veces pedían una pizza, pero es que era un poco pesado tener que cocinar siempre-. Los años que pasaron juntos fueron sin duda los más felices. Todo había cambiado a mejor. Tenían un piso enano que pagaban entre los dos, el dinero justo y pocas horas libres, pero no podían estar más a gusto con su día a día.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, ambos se dispusieron a salir del piso. La sorpresa se la llevaron cuando bajaron y encontraron a un hombre mayor que parecía dudar entre picar al timbre o no picar. Ryan no supo reconocerlo, pero su pareja no tardó nada en alzar las cejas con sorpresa.

-¿Papá?

No había una vida mejor. El uno al lado del otro, sin duda, era su lugar.

\-------

-No... no le veo futuro a esto, Ryan.

A Ryan le pudieron haber dolido esas palabras, y podrían haberlo hecho mucho. Pero sabía que era débil, y que esa situación era difícil. No estaba ahí para dejarle caer.

-No pienses en el futuro, si lo que estás viviendo es el ahora.

Jackson se separó y le miró con los ojos aún húmedos.

-Pero no creo que pueda soportarlo.

Ryan sonrió con ternura al verlo así cara a cara.

-¿Y tú crees que yo podría aceptar que me dejaras justo después de haber vuelto? Si lo has hecho, creo que es por algo.

Tan sensato y racional como siempre, Ryan era el único que podía hacer que el cerebro de Jackson funcionara.

-Es porque te quiero.

-Y, ¿Necesitas algo más?

Jackson lo pensó. Tal vez en ese momento quería que su familia le aceptara, pero no lo necesitaba. Así que negó con la cabeza. Ryan siguió hablando.

-No sé si vamos a cortar la semana que viene, o el mes que viene, o el año que viene, o cuando sea. Pero, ¿qué coño importa eso? El futuro está en el futuro, y yo quiero mi presente contigo.

Jackson alargó la mano para tocarle la mejilla. A veces se preguntaba si era real, o si tan solo era tan perfecto a sus ojos. Ryan sonrió de nuevo por su gesto, y mantuvo la sonrisa mientras Jackson lograba poner sus pensamientos ordenadamente en forma de palabras.

-Yo también quiero estar contigo. No quiero perderte otra vez.

Ryan resopló con burla, con tal de aligerar el pesado ambiente.

-Qué gay eres.

Jackson se contagió de su sonrisa.

-No más que tú.

Y se besaron de nuevo, refugiados del resto del mundo. No sabían qué les deparaba el futuro, era cierto, pero debían aprender a ignorarlo. Tan solo querían ser ellos mismos y tener al menos la oportunidad de equivocarse. Aunque el mundo ardiera a su alrededor, ellos lo mirarían y se reirían mientras tanto. Aunque se cayeran mil veces, el otro estaría allí para cogerle de nuevo. Y, aunque todo se acabara, volarían hasta que la cera de sus alas se fundiera. Porque, el uno al lado del otro, ese era su lugar.


End file.
